Las Garras de las Tinieblas (saga de tinieblas y oscuridad)
by parca333
Summary: Un poderoso mal de 2000 años es liberado accidentalmente, y ahora amenaza con sumir todo en las garras de las tinieblas. Dependerá de las princesas de equestria y un viejo conocido (que se remonta al pasado de Luna y Celestia) derrotar el mal antes de que este termine con todo lo que ellas conocen y aman.
1. Chapter 1

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 1, el resplandor.

Era una noche como las demás, una hermosa noche con brillantes estrellas y una luna casi llena en un velo azul que protege a todos los ponis de la siniestra oscuridad, una noche como todas las que trae la princesa Luna.

Mientras en toda equestria todos dormían plácidamente en sus camas, allá en canterlot en la torre más alta, estaba la princesa luna, vigilando a sus súbditos y a su vez admirando la noche que ella misma crea.

De repente, muy a lo lejos, más allá del bosque eberfri, Salió un fulgor rojo.

-¡Un incendio se!- preguntó luna mientras volteaba a la dirección del brillo, pero así como apareció este se desvaneció.

Luna estaba muy confundida por lo que había pasado, esa iluminación se originó a cientos de kilómetros de canterlot, más allá de los límites de equestria, pero ese resplandor era tan fuerte y brillante que se podía ver desde tan lejos.

Luna no sabía que pensar, fue muy repentino, el brillo no duro ni cinco segundos y este se originó demasiado lejos por lo que incluso volando le tomaría varias horas o hasta un día completo en llegar a la zona para investigar.

-¿Debería despertar a mi hermana para avisarle lo que vi?- se preguntó.

-Posiblemente no sea nada- pensaba pero una preocupación por ese acontecimiento empezaba a perturbarla.

- ¿Quizás solo para estar segura debería enviar a un grupo de guardias para que vallan a investigar? ¿Quizás debería ir con ellos? (,) pero antes debo avisarle a Celestia ya que esto me tomaría mucho tiempo (,) ¿quizás debería esperar?, el amanecer llegara dentro de un par de horas, pronto ella despertara para traer el amanecer, solo tengo que esperar un par de horas más - pensaba Luna.

-Disculpe princesa luna, usted también vio ese resplandor-pregunta un guardia nocturno.

-¿Heee? ¿Qué?, o si, si lo vi- Responde Luna algo distraída.

-¿Qué debemos hacer princesa? -pregunta algo preocupado.

No lo sé, el amanecer llegara pronto quizás deba consultar esto con mi hermana cuando levante el sol.

Al amanecer Luna no duda en contarle a su Hermana lo que ha visto, celestia está algo insegura de lo que allá podido ser esa luz.

Celestia hace caso a la sugerencia de luna sobre enviar a un grupo de guardias a investigar pero esta le prohíbe acompañarlos.

Celestia envía a cinco guardias pegazos a investigar.

Han pasado tres días desde que celeste envió a los guardias y estos no han regresado, Luna se inquieta y esa noche su vista está enfocada en el noroeste, para ver llegar a los guardias pero estos no aparecen.

-Debieron a ver llegado ayer, ¿les abra pasado algo?, debí haber ido con ellos pese a los deseos de Celestia- piensa Luna con preocupación.

Mientras tanto sin que ella o alguno de los guardias nocturnos se percataran, tres ponis encapuchados se han adentrado en el palacio, rondando por los pasillos hasta llegar hasta la bóveda de los elementos de la armonía.

Después de que uno de ellos inspeccionara la bóveda, los tres al mismo tiempo empiezan a disparar rallos a la bóveda, pero el escudo mágico que celestia había creado para protegerlo , hace que los rayos revoten , ellos esquivan con facilidad los rallos que se les avía devuelto por el escudo y lo vuelven a intentar pero esta vez con mayor poder , el escudo no resiste el máximo poder de los tres combinados y este empieza a ceder , se empieza a agrietar y luego explota junto con la puerta de la bóveda .

Uno de ellos se acerca lentamente hasta el cofre que contiene los elementos, abrió el cofre para asegurarse de que estén los elementos y en efecto están todos menos el de la magia.

-Falta uno- dice después de contarlos

-No importa de todos modos sabemos dónde podría estar el faltante- responde otro.

-Bien tenemos que irnos antes que… o demasiada tarde…- dice el primero

De repente se ven rodeados por los guardias y la princesa luna y celestia, el estruendo alerto a todos los del castillo.

-¡ENTREGEN LOS ELEMENTOS DE LA ARMONIA AHORA MISMO Y TENDREMOS COMPACION! -Dice Celestia furiosa.

Los tres ponis encapuchados se quedan inmóviles.

-Y bien que esperan para entregarlos-dice luna.

-Tal vez están muertos del miedo-dice un guardia.

Uno de los encapuchados da un paso hacia delante-tontos su mundo se acabara dentro de poco y esto en nuestro poder nos lo garantizara-

-GUARDIAS ATAQUEN- grita Celestia, Pero el que las amenazo crea un escudo que los protege de los rayos y golpes de los guardias.

-Es todo lo que pueden hacer jajaja, entonces esto será más fácil de lo que creíamos- dice uno de los ponis encapuchados con un tono burlon.

¡CALLATEEEE!-dice Celestia y al mismo tiempo ella y luna se unen a los guardias disparando rallos cada vez más poderosos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos- dice el que sostiene los elementos con aburrimiento.

-Bien todos júntense- dice el que creo el escudo.

Los tres se juntan en el centro del escudo y el cuerno de los tres empieza a brillar con un brillo rojizo, luego empiezan a brotar pequeñas chispas rojas de sus cuernos que luego se convertirían en rallos de energía que los empezaría a envolver en un remolino.

El brillo le recordó a luna lo que avía visto esa noche, ese resplandor era muy similar.

El remolino empezó a crecer más y más, y luego estallo llevándose parte de la sala consigo, solo quedo un cráter como único rastro de los tres ponis encapuchados y los elementos de la armonía.

-¡¿Se abran autodestruido junto a los elementos?!- pregunta Luna.

-No luna, los elementos son indestructibles, quizás se tele transportaron a otro sitio muy lejos de aquí- dice Celestia mientras se acerca al cráter.

-Pero mi mayor temor es que vuelvan- dice Celestia.

¡Volver! ¿Por qué volverían?, ¡¿a atacarnos?!-dice Luna.

-Además de atacarnos antes creo que volverían por twilight-dice celestia algo temerosa.

¿Y por qué volverían por Twilight?- pregunta luna.

-¡Por qué les falta un elemento!, se llevaron cinco de los seis, ¡y les falta el elemento de la armonía que Twilight usa como corona!, temo que volverán por él- responde Celestia.

-¿Entonces que aremos hermana?, usar a cada guardia que tenemos para proteger a tu estudiante, cuando quizás dentro de poco ataquen canterlot-dice Luna.

-No luna creo que lo mejor es sacar a Twilight de canterlot, si ellos tienen los elementos solo hay un lugar seguro en toda ecuestrita -dice Celestia.

-¿Sí hermana?, y ¿cuál es ese lugar es ese?-pregunta Luna.

-El reino de cristal, su escudo es el más poderoso de este mundo, no dejara entrar a nada que sea maligno-dice Celestia.

¡PRINCESA CELESTIA, PRINCESA LUNA¿QUE PASO AQUÍ? ¿ESTAN USTEDES VIEN?! -dice Twilight exaltada quien iba llegando con ellas.


	2. Chapter 2

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 2, los caminantes.

A la mañana siguiente twilight junto a spike, sus amigas sus hermanitas y enyel de estas se encuentran el tren rumbo al imperio de cristal.

Twilight está muy preocupada, por lo sucedido en el castillo, ella quería quedarse a ayudar a encontrar a los elementos de la armonía y no comprendía porque celestia la avía mandado al reino de cristal mientras la princesa Celestia junto a Discord y un grupo de guardias reales, se encargaban de encontrar y recuperar los elementos, y la princesa luna se encargaba de dirigir y proteger canterlot con un escudo que ella misma creo.

Twilight no era la única que quería acompañar a celestial ya que también su hermana la princesa Luna quería ir con ella pero celestia le dijo que si iba con ella quien se encargaría del reino, ella era la única en que Celestia le confiaría el reino. Esas palabras no convencieron del todo a luna, así que a regañadientes se quedó a dirigir y proteger canterlot.

Twilight se encontraba muy pensativa en su asiento mientras a su alrededor se encontraba un pequeño grupo de guardias que celestial avía mandado para protegerla a ella y sus amigas que ignoran lo sucedido en el castillo , twilight no les avía contado el incidente a sus amigas porque celestia le avía ordenado que no lo hiciera para no propagar el pánico por toda Equestria , Celestia les dijo a sus súbditos y habitantes de cantarlo que la explosión fue un accidente de un hechizo mal logrado por parte de Twilight.

Entonces recordó que también tenía que hacer que los familiares de ella y sus amigas la acompañaran al reino de cristal, pero no había forma de convencerlos sin decirles lo sucedido en el castillo ya que todos tenían deberes u otros planes por lo que no los pudieron acompañar, con trabajos logro convencer a sus amigas , pero la más difícil de convencer era Apel Jack quien era la más ocupada pero después de insistir logro que fuera junto a su hermanita pero no convenció a Bic Makintoch , la abuela smit o los padres de Rarity.

-Qué raro ¿porque la princesa Celestia de repente quiere que vallemos al reino de cristal?-dice Apel Jack .

Twilight se queda callada.

-La verdad por mí no hay problema- dice Rainbow Dash

-¡Ooo! ¡Tal vez es una fiesta sorpresa en nuestro honor!- dice Rarity.

-No lo sé, pero la princesa celestia me pidió que todas fuéramos al imperio de cristal- dice twilight simulando alegría para disimular su preocupación.

-¡Reino de cristal aquí vamos sii!- dicen la cutie mark crusaders la vez.

Todas estaban muy animadas y alegres por el viaje, todas menos Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie además de twilight.

-Hoye Pinkie, ¿porque estas tan desanimada?, tú no eres así, en estos momentos deberías estar de un lado para otro sin parar de hablar, ¿qué te preocupa algo?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-O, Dashie es que, poco antes de Twilight nos llamara para irnos al tren, me encontré con varios ponis nuevos en todo ponibil, yo estaba muy feliz ya que ustedes saben lo mucho que me gusta hacer amigos nuevos, pero, por más que les hable, cante y baile, ninguno, absolutamente ninguno me hizo caso, es como si yo no existiera, y eso me puso muy triste, ni siquiera uno me dijo su nombre o un simple hola - Pinkie sujeto fuertemente a dashie de los hombros y dice gritando y llorando- ¡dime la verdad Dashie! ¿Acaso yo no existo? ¿No soy real? ¿Por qué no me hacen caso los ponis? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es mi color?, ¿no les gusta el rosa o es mi cabello? me lo puedo dejar lacio, ¡PERO AGANME CASOOOOOOOO! ¿Qué ME PASA? ¡NO EXISTO¡, ¡NO ESXISTO!, ¡NOOOOOOO!- grita Pinkie Pie.

-Ee Pinkie, me estas lastimando- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Tranquilízate Pinkie- dice twilight.

-A, ¡si existo!, ¡gracias Dashie!, ¡si existo!¡ si existo! -dice Pinkie aliviada y abrasando a Rainbow Dash.

-Si si si, hoye ¿De verdad no te dirigieron ni una palabra o una mirada de disgusto?-Pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-Nopi dopi -responde Pinkie.

-Que aguante tienen los compadezco- dice Rainbow en voz baja.

-Muy bien entonces cuando regresemos los are- Dice Pinkie muy decidida.

-¿Que aras cariño?-dice Appel Jack.

Acre hasta lo imposible porque me hagan caso y me den sus nombres, tal vez estaban sordos y por eso no me escucharon. ¡Hoooigan!, ¡acavo de recordar que vamos al imperio de cristal! ,¡si si si! , ¡Estaba tan preocupada porque esos ponis nuevos no me hacían caso que no recordé que iríamos! ¡No es emocionante! ¡Te emociona! ¡Porque a mí sí! ¡sí! , ya quiero llegar ¡esto será tan divertido! ¿Cuánto falta? ¡o espero que no falte mucho o si por que ya quiero llegar! , oigan tengo hambre ¿creen que aquí haiga comida? , ¡ooooo recordé que ay un vendedor de donas! , voy y vengo, iré a buscarlo adiós, o ¿alguien quiere una? ¡Bueno traeré dos docenas por si acaso o quizás tres!- dice Pinkie saltando alegremente de un lado paro otro.

-Y ya volvió Pinkie Pie- dice Rainbow.

-Po, ponis nuevos- dice Fluttershy abrasando fuertemente a Enyel y asiéndose volita en su asiento.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa Fluttershy?- pregunta Rainbow-

-Ponis nuevos- dice en voz baja.

-¿Que tú también los viste?- pregunta Twilight.

-Em, bueno pues, poco antes de que nos dé que nos llamaras, yo andaba paseando junto a mis amigos animalitos, cuando pasamos cerca de un poni que nunca antes avía visto, la verdad eso no me habría llamado la atención si no fuera porque mis animalitos le empezaron a gruñir como si él fuera un, ¡un monstruo!- Fluttershy se esconde debajo de su asiento abrasando aún más fuerte a su conejo.

-Por favor Fluttershy, como ese poni va a ser un monstruo- dice Rainbow a la vez que trata de sacar a Fluttershy de su escondite.

-Sí. Quizás ese poni sin querer piso a una de tus mascotas y estas solo actuaron a la defensiva, mi opal hace lo mismo siempre que yo eee, digo Sweetie Bell le pisa cola- dice Rarity.

-¡Ey Rarity tu eres la que siempre le pisa la cola!- dice Sweetie Bell un poco molesta.

Rarity hace una mueca simulando una sonrisa para ocultar la vergüenza.

-Bueno puede ser pero entonces porque desde hace un par de días muchos de mis amiguitos se han escondido y aun si los encuentro estos no quieren salir de sus escondites.

-Y ese poni cuando le gruñeron mis amigos él se quedó como si nada , como si no los hubiera escuchado , solo siguió su camino hacia adelante y ni siquiera parecía que se dirigiera a algún sitio ya que horas después lo vi pasando donde mismo , es solo caminaba y caminaba, y no se detenía -Dice Fluttershy y abrasa a su conejito -Además enyel estaba normal antes de entrar al tren, hasta que ese poni se sentó en el mismo vagón que en el que estamos nosotras, mírenlo ahora tiene mucho miedo-

Todos se quedan mirando al poni pe está sentado hasta que llega Pinkie pie con las donas.

-¡Ya vine con las donas, no savia cuantas traer así que traje siete docenas!- dice Pinkie.

-Eee Pinkie ,ay solo veo cuando mucho dos docenas- dice Rainbow.

-¡Si compre siete docenas pero me las fui comiendo en el camino!-dice pinkie mientras se mete otra dona en la boca.

-Hoye pinkie dame una yo también tengo hambre- dice Spike.

Twilight se empieza a inquietar, primero roban los elementos de la armonía y luego ponis extraños merodean ponibil, que está pasando.

De repente se escucha por el altavoz ya estamos a punto de llegar al imperio de cristal.

Todas se asoman por la ventana.

¡Si hay esta por fin! dice pinkie escupiendo trozos de dona a la ventana.

Pero justo cuando el tren empieza a atravesar el perímetro del reino de cristal se escucha un estruendo, todas se inquietan y se apartan de la ventana.

-¿Que fue eso? -dice Appel bloom.

-No lo sé- dice Appel Jack.

De repente el muro delantero del tren se agujera comí si le hubieran lanzado rocas, pero no eran rocas eran ponis y el poni que estaba sentado también es arrastrado como si el escudo del reino de cristal no les permitiera Pasar.

¿Todas están bien? pregunta twilight.

-¡No!, ¡no estoy bien! ¡¿Dónde ESTAN MIS DONAS?!-dice Pinkie enojada.

Twilight se levanta y se dirige hasta el límite del reino de cristal , mira a su alrededor y noca que La parte trasera del tren vuela en pedazos pero todas sus amigas han logrado Pasar si problemas pero varios de los pasajeros se quedaron fuera, pero estos no parecían importarles lo que avía pasado, solo se levantaron como si nada, caminaron hasta el escudo y se detuvieron un par de centímetros antes de tocar el escudo, solo se quedaron inmóviles, viendo hacia el reino de cristal sin expresar alguna emoción.


	3. Chapter 3

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 3. Evacuación.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

La princesa Luna se encontraba en la torre más alta de canterlot, vigilando los alrededores y su propio reino en busca de algo sospechoso.

En este momento mi hermana, apenas debería de estar llegando a la zona donde se originó aquel resplandor, pensaba la princesa Luna.

Espero que este bien y que regresen pronto, no creo poder mantener este escudo por muchos días, pronto me agotare y necesitare descansar. Pero si quito el escudo para irme a descansar, en mi ausencia canterlot estaría vulnerable a un ataque.

De repente se escuchan un montón de chillidos y rugidos, estos provienen del bosque eber fri.

-¡¿Princesa que cree que sean esos sonidos?!- dice un guardia.

-Algo está atacando a las criaturas del bosque- dice Luna.

-¡¿Que cree que sea?!- Pregunta el guardia.

-No lo sé pero no son buenas noticias para nosotros (,) ¿Ponibil es el pueblo más cercano al bosque, verdad?- pregunta Luna.

-Em… si princesa… ¿porque lo pregunta?- dice el guardia.

-Quiero que reúnas a un grupo de guardias y evacuen el pueblo, tráiganlos aquí lo más rápido posible- dice Luna seriamente.

-Eee princesa, no cree que es demasiado apresurado, tener que evacuar un pueblo entero, aún no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos- dice el guardia.

De repente surge otro resplandor muy parecido al que Luna vio hace unos días en el mismo sitio, pero este era azul en vez de rojo.

-¡SOLDADO ES UNA ORDEN! ¡Quiero que mañana en la mañana evacue el pueblo lo más rápido posible, es más yo iré con ustedes!- Dice la princesa Luna con un tono severo y que denotaba preocupación.

-Pero princesa… usted no nos puede acompañar, tiene que quedarse para mantener el escudo- dice el guardia.

-Puedo mantenerlo activo, aun si no estoy dentro de él, puedo seguirle enviando energía a distancia, solo tengo que darle el doble de la que necesitaría si estuviera adentro- dice Luna.

-¡Pero princesa!... ¡Si hace eso no aguantara mucho tiempo en mantenerlo, acabara con su energía más rápido que nunca! Dice otro guardia.

-Como princesa es mi deber proteger a mis súbditos de cualquier mal, y no voy a dejar a un pueblo indefenso allá afuera en medio de lo que se, Lo consumirá dentro de poco, no cuando puedo hacer algo para protegerlos- dice Luna firmemente.

-¡Pero princesa!- dicen los guardias.

-Además cuando mi hermana regrese, poder descansar y recuperar mi energía- dice Luna para calmar a los guardias.

-Pero… ¿y si no regresa?- Dice un guardia con un aire que reflejaba pesimismo.

Luna se queda callada, ella no quiere pensar en eso, pero es una posibilidad muy grande que ella ya no regrese, ese resplandor provino de algo muy poderoso y ahora son dos, uno podría pensar que serían el mismo, pero este último se sintió diferente, provino de otra fuente.

-Hagan lo que les ordene soldado- dice Luna seriamente.

Luego Luna nota que los rugidos avían cesado y a poco rato se empiezan a escuchar estruendos y choque de energía, la tierra se empieza a estremecer ligeramente como si dos seres muy poderosos estuviesen en peleando.

La batalla era en el mismo sitio donde aparecieron los resplandores demasiado lejos como para verlos pero lo suficientemente poderosos como para sentir que se trataban de dos grandes fuerzas.

-¿Princesa cree que sea su hermana o discord?-pregunta uno de los guardias.

-No, mi hermana no tiene ese poder y los poderes de discord son muy diferentes, proviene de otros seres… quizás más poderosos que discord o mi hermana- dice Luna con preocupación.

-¡Más poderosos que discord y su hermana! ¡¿Eso no es bueno verdad?!- dice uno de los guardias perplejo.

-Depende de quien gane- Dice Luna muy preocupada.

Los choques de poder son muy poderosos y luego de un último y poderoso choque, estos cesaron , la pelea avía acabado.

-¡¿Quién cree que allá ganado princesa?!- dice un guardia y al poco rato los rugidos se vuelven a escuchar en el bosque.

-Hagan la evacuación y yo iré con ustedes- Dice Luna muy seria.

En la mañana todos los ponis de ponybil se reunieron en la plaza central junto a la alcaldía, esperando saber la razón de la visita de su adorada princesa Luna, todos estaban muy emocionados y contentos por la visita de su princesa, no los avía visitado desde la noche de pesadilla.

Después de que la alcalde anunciara a la princesa Luna esta se reverencio y se hizo para atrás abriéndole el pazo a la princesa.

La princesa Luna se dirigió al estrado y dijo.

-Mis queridos súbditos, habitantes de ponibil (,) yo su princesa ,vengo para darles un anuncio muy importante- Hizo una ligera pausa para tragar saliva y continúo- Es posible que no estén seguros aquí, tengo razones para creer que algo pasará aquí dentro de poco, lo que me llevo a la decisión de evacuar el pueblo-

Todos los ponis se quedaron atónicos al escuchar lo último.

-Así que les doy una hora para que recojan provisiones y todo lo necesario, no desperdicien energías cargando tesoros inútiles, es urgente que todos estemos en canterlot lo más pronto posible- dice Luna con firmeza y aparente calma para no causar pánico en las masas.

Inmediatamente todos los ponis se dispersaron para recoger lo necesario, mientras la princesa Luna planeaba con el alcalde las rutas de evacuación.

-Bien los trenes son nuestra mejor opción para trasportarlos a todos- dice la princesa.

-¡Princesa me temo que dos de nuestros trenes no han regresado desde sus últimos viajes, uno se dirigía a manjatan y otro al reino de cristal y ya no volvieron!- dice la alcalde.

-¡Que! ¡¿no ha regresado el que se dirigía al imperio de cristal?!- dice Luna.

-Si princesa ¿Por qué… pasa algo?- dice la alcalde.

-Espero que twilight y sus amigas Allan logrado llegar- pensaba la princesa Luna.

-Em princesa ¿está todo bien?-pregunta la alcalde.

-Si, prosigamos ¿cuantos trenes tenemos disponibles?-pregunta la princesa Luna.

-Dos- responde la asistente de la alcalde.

-Bien, entonces esos los usaremos para trasportar a los niños, los ancianos y los enfermos a canterlot, los pegazos tendrán que irse volando- Dice la princesa Luna.

-¡Pero princesa aun así quedarían varios ponis! ¡ellos tendrán que esperar a que regresen!- Dice la alcalde.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo de esperar a que regresen así que tendrán que irse caminando- Dice Luna

-¡Pero princesa son un blanco fácil!-dice un guardia.

-Lo sé, por eso iremos con ellos en vez de regresar volando- Dice Luna.

-¡Pero princesa usted no podrá mantener demasiado tiempo el escudo a distancia!-

Dice otro guardia.

-Claro que puedo,¡ soldado no soy tan débil como cree usted!- Dice Luna enojada.

-Yo… yo no quise decir eso- Dice el guardia avergonzado.

-Bien solo tengo que darle más energía pura al escudo para que solo deje entrar a mis súbditos y no deje entrar a nada que sea maligno- dice Luna.

-Disculpe princesa ya están listos- dice otro guardia.

La princesa sale de la alcaldía e inmediatamente da la orden de cómo serán evacuados, en el primer tren mete a los potrillos y en los vagones de carga la comida que llevaran.

En cuanto el primer tren parte inmediatamente colocan a los ancianos y enfermos en el segundo y en los vagones de carga meten medicinas, equipo médico y algunas cobijas.

Una vez que el segundo tren partió la princesa dio la orden a los pegazos y anuncio que el resto no esperaría a que regresen los trenes, que se irían caminando, pero un poni pegazo de entre la multitud interrumpió a la princesa, este vuela hasta el estrado y dice con una vos muy similar a la de celestia pero con un toque maligno -Jajaja , acaso crees que tu plan de evacuar este triste pueblo dará resultado-

Dos guardias van directo a someter al Pegaso pero este despide una onda de energía roja que los repele inmediatamente.

-¡¿Pero como, los pegasos no pueden usar magia?!-piensa la princesa Luna.

-Jajaja, no debiste haber salido de tu castillo, me has dejado las cosas más fáciles- dice el poni.

-¡Responde! ¿quién eres tú?- dice la princesa Luna.

-Yo no estoy aquí, estoy usando una marioneta para poder comunicarme con tigo. Este es un cascaron vacío, si alma guiado por algo más poderoso que tu o tu débil hermana. , que por cierto ya está en mí poder, jejeje- dice el poni entre carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué LE HAZ ECHO A MI HERMANA?- dice la princesa Luna furiosa.

-Tranquila, por el momento no le he hecho ningún daño, aun no- dice el poni.

-¡Si le haces algo a mi hermana te juro!- dice Luna entre dientes.

-Que aras, destrozar este cuerpo vacío, adelante hazlo no me importa- dice el pegaso.

-¡¿Y ahora qué es lo que aras?!-pregunta Luna.

-Que are, jejeje, pues apresurare mi plan (,) Dado a tu intromisión, una visita estorbosa y un incidente en el reino de cristal tendré que apresurarme- dice el poni con una voz femenina.

-¡¿Cual, cuál es tu plan?!- dice un guardia.

-Este- dice el poni, y luego este es envuelto en flamas verdes para luego revelar su verdadera forma, es una criatura deforme muy parecida a los changeling pero más grande y monstruosa, con dientes largos y garras en los cascos.

Esta criatura se lanza para atacar a la princesa pero es interceptada por dos de los guardias que clavan sus lanzan en la vestía, la derriban y mientras esta aún se retorcía la decapitan.

La cabeza cae cerca de la princesa, esta abre de golpe los ojos y dice- jajaja, Oh Luna… Estoy en todas partes.


	4. Chapter 4

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 4. Exterminio.

Luna se encontraba en Ponyville mirando con repulsión la cabeza decapitada de la criatura.

-Princesa ¿a que se abra referido con que… está en todas partes?- le pregunta un guardia.

-No lo sé- dice la princesa Luna algo distraída por un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le está provocando mantener el escudo que protege canterlot a distancia, Después de decir eso una vos responde su pregunta diciendo- A ESTO- este poni y otra más de entre la multitud hacen lo mismo que el primero, envolviéndose en llamas verdes para revelar su verdadera forma. Al tomar su verdadera forma inmediatamente atacan a todo poni a su alrededor, mordiéndolos y dejándolos caer para desangrarse.

-Ya a comenzada Luna- dice uno de ellos y lanza un fuerte y poderoso rugido que seguramente se escuchó en toda equestria.

Mientras tanto Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban en el reino de cristal ,observando desde la seguridad del castillo a los ponis caminantes, de ser solo como siete ya son más de cuarenta , en las últimas horas han llegado más de esos extraños ponis y estos se detienen a centímetros del escudo del reino de cristal. Solo se quedan inmóviles, no atacan, no hacen nada, no se mueven nada, ni siquiera parece que respiren.

Pasan las horas y llegas más ponis caminantes de todas direcciones, al poco tiempo son cientos de caminantes.

-¡¿Que se supone que son esos ponis?!- dice Cadance.

-Lo importante es que nosotros estamos dentro y ellos fuera- dice Shining.

-Quizás algún poni debería salir con ellos y hablar con ellos ¡yo me ofrezco!- dice Pinkie.

-¡No Pinkie! ¡Nadie saldrá del escudo, aquí estamos seguros!- dice Twilight.

Luego se escucha un poderoso rugido, y los caminantes al escucharlo empiezan a cambiar su comportamiento, como si el rugido los hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo, los caminantes son envueltos en flamas verdes mostrando su verdadera forma, son similares a los changelings pero con garras y dientes largos y afilados.

Estos al mostrar su verdadera forma rujen y arremeten contra el escudo tratando de romperlo y entrar al reino de cristal pero por suerte para el reino de cristal el escudo es demasiado fuerte y ellos no pueden hacerle ni un rasguño.

En Ponyville la princesa Luna lucha por proteger a todos los que puede disparándoles rallos, pero con cada rallo que lanza ella se agota más y más.

Muchas de esas cosa salen volando para interceptar a los ponis que vuelan, son pocos los pegasos que logran huir a la primera masacre, la mayoría son derivados y mordidos por las vestías.

Los ponis y pegasos se dispersan por todas partes buscando algún refugio pero es inútil, unos incluso se adentran en el bosque Everfree para esconderse, pero resulta que las criaturas del bosque también están infectadas por lo que entrar al bosque es una trampa mortal. Son pocos los que logran huir ilesos.

La princesa Luna no puede más sus energías se están agotando a gran velocidad, sus disparos ya no les hace ni cosquillas a las criaturas y está apunto de desmayarse.

-¡Princesa tenemos que irnos!- le dicen los guardias.

-¡No!- dice Luna con una vos muy débil.

Luna está usando las energías que le quedan para mantener el escudo de canterlot activo.

-¡SOLDADOS! ¡Ustedes dos llévenla a canterlot, ella está muy débil como para volar por su cuenta , el resto de nosotros los cubriremos ¡- Dice el general. Los soldados llevan a la debilitada Luna a canterlot, pero muchos de los soldados son derivados por esas criaturas. En poco tiempo el número de esas criaturas aumenta considerablemente, ya que cada poni que es mordido se convierte en una criatura agresiva con garras en los cascos y dientes afilado e invulnerable al dolor.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal.

-No se preocupen mis ponis de cristal, mientras tengamos el corazón de cristal, ninguno podrá entrar- dice Cadance como un intento de mantener la calma en el reino.

Cadance y Twilight no saben qué hacer y el número de criaturas han aumentado y luego se empieza a escuchar un rugido más fuerte pero este no era de una de esas cosas, era de un dragón.

Twilight y Cadance miran al frente y logran ver a un dragón inmenso siendo atacado por pegasos y aves poseídas, el dragón intenta defenderse escupiendo fuego pero son demasiados sus atacantes y después de tanto luchar este es derribado en poco tiempo y devorado, ni las escamas gruesas de los dragones los protegen de las mordeduras de estos seres.

El dragón deja de luchar, este ya estaba sometido, uno de los pegasos le arranca un ojo y se come a mordiscos pero llegan otros dos que se pelean por el ojo. Twilight no podía creer que pudieron derrotar a un dragón tan grande, un grupo de pegasos y aves. El dragón despierta pero ya no es el mismo dragón, este se levanta como si sus heridas no fueran la gran cosa y vuela directo al escudo para derribarlo, el dragón ya era uno de ellos.

Al poco rato comienzan a llegar más criaturas, pero muchas de estas no son ponis o changelings , son las criaturas del bosque Everfree, desde animales silvestres como conejos , aves y osos, hasta criaturas míticas como manticoras ,lobos de madera y dragones, todas las criaturas estaban siendo poseídas por algo muy poderoso , las criaturas , todas tenían algún tipo de heridas ,la mayoría son distintas mordeduras de diferentes animales o rasguños , todos estaban sangrantes con los ojos blancos y mandíbulas con colmillos afilados y garras gruesas . Todos estos animales arremeten contra el escudo intentando romperlo sin poder lograrlo.

-A este paso nosotros seremos los únicos que queden en este mundo- dice Shining con un aire de pesimismo.

Fluttershy al ver a las criaturas, nota que muchas de ellas son sus amigos del bosque, criaturas que ella cuidaba en su casa, con las que jugaba y solía tomar té en el campo. Fluttershy cae en lágrimas y corre a esconderse con su conejito Enyel.

-¡Twilight tenemos que usar los elementos de la armonía! ¡solo con ellos podremos detener a esas criaturas!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no podemos arreglar las cosas ablando con ellos- dice Pinkie. A Twilight se le hace nudo la garganta, no les ha mencionado que los elementos fueron robados hace poco.

-Bueno pues….- Se vuelve a quedar callada no sabe ni por dónde empezar- Amigas me temo que… ¡ya no tenemos los elementos de la armonía!.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTEIS?!-dicen todas sus amigas asombradas.

-¡Los elementos fueron robados hace poco por tres ponis misteriosos… y es por eso que estamos aquí!- dice Twilight encogiendo los hombros.

-¡Es verdad eso! ¡Dime que estas bromeando!- dice Appel Jack.

-Me temo que es la verdad- contesta Twilight.

-¡¿Pero por que no nos dijiste?! ¡¿Creí que éramos tus amigas?!-dice Pinkie.

-¡Tus sabias que esto pasaría y no nos dijiste nada!- dice Appel Jack con un ligero toque de ira-¡oh no! ¡Mi familia… la abuela Smit y Bick Maquintoch! ¡se quedaron en Ponyville y si ellos llegaron hasta acá eso quiere decir que ya están en toda equestria, acabaran con todo, no quedara nada!- dice Appel Jack.

-Y sin los elementos no podremos hacer nada- dice Rarity.

-Yo em… yo no les dije por que la princesa celestia me ordeno que no les dijera nada, yo… yo no savia que hacer… no savia que algo así pasaría- Dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-¡Y AHORA HAS MATADO A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS!- dice Appel Jack y sale de la habitación, y las demás la siguen dejando a Twilight sola.

Unos pocos guardias logran atravesar a salvo el escudo de canterlot con Luna con sigo.

La mayoría callo ante las criaturas.

Los guardias sobrevivientes inmediatamente dan el aviso de que están bajo ataque, Estos reúnen a todos los unicornios de la ciudad y le piden que juntos utilicen su magia para crear un segundo escudo para protegerlos. Todos los ponis unicornios inmediatamente hacen brillar sus cuernos para crear el escudo justo antes de que el escudo de Luna pierda su poder y que esas criaturas lleguen a canterlot. Dando oportunidad de que Luna se recupere y esperar a que suceda un milagro.


	5. Chapter 5

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 5. 2 collares.

Llega en anochecer en el reino de cristal y Twilight se encuentra en el balcón, observando el caos que hay afuera. Los infectados aún están intentando romper el escudo inútilmente, estrellándose contra él.

Luego sale el hermano de Twilight, Shining armor.

-Twilight… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Porque no estas dormida?- Dice Shining

-La noche, no hay estrella ni la Luna, solo oscuridad- dice Twilight.

-¿Y eso que significa?- pregunta Shining,

-No lo sé, pero… espero que la princesa Luna este bien- Dice Twilight.

-Twilight por que no entras, hace frio, además esas cosas no lograran entrar aquí, estamos seguros_ Dice Shining.

-Shining no sé si quiero entrar ¡mis amigas no me hablan o tan siquiera me dirigen la mirada! ¡¿Quizás debí dar el aviso pese a las órdenes de Celestia?! ¡así estaríamos todos aquí , seguros de esas cosas!- Dice Twilight entre lágrimas, aun se sentía culpable por no decirles a sus amigas lo que savia .

-No Twilight , tu no savias que esto pasaría , además tengo el presentimiento de que si hubieran anunciado lo de canterlot antes de este desastre , esas cosa quizás abrían actuado antes y ni tu ni tus amigas abrían llegado aquí a salvo- Dice Shining.

-¿Tú crees eso de verdad?- dice Twilight mientras Shining le limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Si- responde Shining.

-Y ¿como es que piensas que esas cosas abrían actuado antes si lo hubiéramos anunciado?- Pregunta Twilight.

-Porque, notaste que esas cosa no hicieron nada hasta que se escuchó ese rugido, yo creo que esas cosas están siendo dirigidas por algo más, piensa es el plan perfecto, envías a tus marionetas a todos los pueblos y ciudades de equestria en forma de ponis comunes, y cuando estos estén ubicados en toda equestria los activas para que estos infecten a todos los ponis del mundo, y al estar ubicados en todas partes no hay escape- Dice Shining.

-Shining ¿cómo sabes eso?- Pregunta Twilight algo sorprendida.

-Recuerda que fui el general de canterlot, solo ay que pensar como militar, como invadirías equestria con un ejército de zombis- Dice Shining.

Shining y Twilight se percatan que las criaturas avían cesado el ataque.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué dejaron de atacar el escudo?- Dice Twilight.

-No lo sé- responde Shining un tanto serio.

Las criaturas avían cesado el ataque y estas abran un camino para una criatura que nunca antes se avían visto.

-¿Crees que sea el líder de esas cosas?-dice Twilight.

La criatura que apareció era muy grande, a simple vista perecía un lobo negro muy grande pero esta criatura tenía una cola con púas parecida a la de los dragones, seis ojos amarillos en lugar de dos, orejas de murciélago, un cuerno de unicornio y siete tentáculos cortos que asemejan ser a púas en el lomo. Esta criatura da un vistazo al escudo, luego lanza un aullido y se echa a corren a gran velocidad hacia el escudo.

-No lograra entrar, no importa lo fuerte que lo envista.-Dice Shining.

La criatura no se detiene y sigue corriendo y al estar a solo un par de metros del escudo da un lago salto y si logra pasarlo.

-¡Que! ¡¿cómo es que logro entran? ¡eso es imposible!- Dice Twilight perpleja

-No lo sé… ¡GUARDIAS ATAQUEN A LA VESTÍA Y QUE LOS MUERDA!- Dice Shining.

Los guardias lanzan una lluvia de lanzas sobre la criatura pero estas no lo tocan, un escudo lo protege. Otros guardias le lanzan rallos pero estos también revotan, la criatura es intocable. Los guardias intentan detener a la criatura, pero estos son envestidos por el escudo de la bestia. Este parece no estar interesado en infectar a los habitantes del reino de cristal, sino en dirigirse al castillo.

-¡Twilight! ¡ve adentro con tus amigas y Cadance , escóndanse en uno de los pasadizos secretos del castillo y no salgan!- dice Shining.

-Shining, ¿no vendrás con nosotras?- pregunta Twilight algo inquieta.

-¡No! yo me quedare, debo detener a esa criatura- Dice Shining.

-¡Shining, no te dejare!- dice Twilight.

-¡TWILIGHT VETE YA NO HAY TIEMPO DE ESTO, VETE AHORA! te prometo que estaré bien- Dice Shining. Twilight entra inmediatamente y Shining va por un grupo de sus guardias para proteger el castillo.

La criatura por fin llega a la a castillo y trepa por el para luego entrar por una ventana.

-Princesa Twilight- dice la criatura -¿Dónde estás? princesa Twilight, sé que estas aquí, puedo olerte. Prometo no matar a nadie si me das la corona, solo quiero la corona, es lo que mi señora me ordeno que le trajera, dame la corona y luego me iré- Dice la criatura y luego hace una pausa para olfatear el lugar- Estas cerca lo ciento en el aire, Oh, al parecer estas detrás de estos muros, un pasadizo secreto seguramente, no creo poder romper estos muros de cristal sin lastimarme las garras, así que por que no sales, odio jugar a las escondidas-

De repente un rayo golpea el escudo de la criatura pero este revota, la criatura voltea hacia su atacante y dice es todo lo que puede hacer un caballito blanco.

-¡No dejare que toques a mi hermana!- dice Shining.

-Hermana, jajaja , creo que puedo sacar provecho de esto- Dice el lobo negro. La bestia arremete hacia Shining estrellándolo contra la pared y luego tomándolo del cuello y dice- mira Twilight, ya me tienes arto de tus juegos, o me das la corona, o desollarle a tu estúpido y debilucho hermano , lo are muy lento, para divertirme con él y luego devorare su corazón- dice la criatura levantando su cola con púas hacia Shining, y con la punta de su cola que termina en una afilada púa rasca ligeramente la mejilla de Shining provocándole un largo corte en su mejilla.

-Vamos que esperas grita, llora, o tu hermana no saldrá, aunque si no lo hace yo poder comer- La criatura encaja la púa de su cola en el estómago de Shining para luego darle un pequeño giro para abrir más la herida y de esta le empieza a brotar un montón de sangre.

-SI NO SALES MATARE A TU HERMANO, O MEJOR LO TRANSFORMO EN UNO DE NOSOTROS, QUE PREFIERES, SOLO SE REQUIERE DE UNA MORDIDA Y YA, JAJAJA- Dice la bestia.

Mientras la criatura sujeta a Shining, este nota que este tiene un collar de oro con una jema azul en el centro.

-¡Suelte a nuestro capitán!- dice un grupo de guardias y le lanzan sus lanzas a la criatura, Shining nota que el collar se ilumina levemente cada vez que una lanza choca contra el escudo, y que el cuerno de la vestía no se ilumina.

-¡Ya entiendo! eso quiere decir que el escudo que lo protege de nuestros ataque proviene del collar que lleva puesto y no de su cuerno, si se lo quito acabaremos con el de inmediato- piensa Shining intentando quitarle el colla mientras esta distraído con sus guardias.

-¡No nos oíste, te dijimos que lo sueltes!- dicen los guardias. La criatura deja de ponerles atención cuando nota que Shining le está jalando el colla.

-¿Que intentas hacer pequeño poni? Oh ¿crees que me puedes quitar el collar que me protege así de fácil? Solo hay dos formas de quitarme el collar, una es que yo mismo me lo quite y la otra es que el escudo del collar choque contra otro escudo igual o más fuerte. La verdad creí que el escudo del reino de cristal seria lo suficientemente poderoso coma para quitármelo pero al parecer no es tan fuerte como creen ustedes- Dice la criatura.

-¡Te lo diremos una vez más suéltalo!- Dicen los guardias.

-Oh, está bien solo denme un segundo- dice la criatura y toma el brazo de Shining con fuerza y lo rompe-¡suelta mi collar!- dice la criatura. Shining está ves no lo soporta y da un fuerte grito del insoportable dolor. Cuando empieza a gritar la criatura dice, eso es lo que quería, ahora cáchenlo hay les va, y les avienta a Shining a los guardias como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo.

-¡Genial ahora tengo a más ponis para divertirme y comérmelos, me daré un festín!- dice el lobo con una macabra sonrisa.

-¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!-dice Twilight tele transportándose a donde esta Shining e inmediatamente crea un escudo para protegerlos. La criatura se acerca hacia Twilight lentamente y atraviesa su escudo como si este no existiera.

-Hola Twilight, si hubieras salido antes no le abría echo nada a tu hermanito, mi ama me ordeno que le trajera la corona, y gracias por traérmela ¡aunque te tardaste!- Dice la criatura. Una de las púas del lomo de la criatura se alarga y toma la corona de Twilight, ella está muy asustada como para intentar algo.

-Vez, es así de fácil- Dice la criatura alejándose de Twilight y dirigiéndose hasta una ventana-Bien ahora solo me falta ir por el corazón de cristal- el lobo saltando de la ventana.

Shining inmediatamente despierta y grita- GUARDIAS DETÉNGANLO, ¡QUE NO LLEGUE AL CORAZÓN!-

-Mi señora solo me pidió que le trajera dos cosas, esto es tan fácil, creí que esto sería más difícil- Piensa la criatura, pero luego se ve rodeado por montones de guardias y estos inmediatamente lo atacan con lanzas y rallos inútilmente ya que estos solo revotan.

-Jajaja sus lanzas no me hacen ni cosquillas- dice la criatura. La criatura fácilmente llega hasta donde está el corazón de cristal.

-Si retiro el corazón de cristal el escudo desaparecerá y aun si alguna de las princesas crea un escudo para proteger el reino esta no durara mucho ya que es muy agotador mantenerlo- Piensa la criatura. El lobo negro se acerca al corazón y lo intenta agarrar con los tentáculos de su lomo pero un escudo muy potente lo impide.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ningún escudo es tan potente como para detenerme!-Dice la criatura furiosa lo vuelve a intentar pero esta vez con más fuerza.

El corazón de cristal crea un pequeño escudo que se expande y golpea fuertemente a la criatura , no contaba que si recibía el poder el escudo directamente del corazón de cristal este tendría el poder suficiente como para repelerlo .

-¡Que! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡ningún escudo es más fuerte que el de mi collar!- Dice la criatura furiosa pero luego siente un dolor agudo en la espalda, era una lanza, su escudo ya no estaba para protegerlo el collar lo avía dejado cuando recibió el impacto del escudo del corazón.

-¡Mi collar ¿dónde está mi collar?! dice la criatura tocándose el cuello- No tengo tiempo de buscarlo tendré que irme solo con la corona o moriré aquí- Piensa la criatura huyendo al ver que venían más guardias.

La criatura logra escapar con la corona y los guardias encuentran su collar e inmediatamente se lo llevan a las princesas.

Se ha llevado la corona, pero hemos encontrado esto, dice uno de los guardias.

-Y ahora que aremos- dice Cadance.

-No lo sé dice- Twilight.

-Jajaja veo que les está yendo bien- se escucha una vos malévola.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?!- dice Twilight.

-Fui yo- responde la voz y aparece frente a ellas.

¡AAAAA CHRYSALIS! ¡GUARDIAS ATRÁPENLA!- grita Cadance.

Los guardias intentan arremeter contra ella pero estos son lanzados pon un escudo.

-¿Que como hiciste eso sin iluminar tu cuerno?- dice Twilight perpleja y luego nota que Chrysalis tiene un collar muy parecido al de la criatura pero este tiene una jema rosa.

-Tranquilas, esta vez yo estoy con ustedes- Dice Chrysalis.

-Y como sabemos que no es una trampa- dice Cadance.

-¡Ella me quito a mis queridos changenins y me obligo a estar sola en este mundo infestado de caníbales, yo te odio Cadance , pero la odio más a ella y estoy dispuesta a ayudarlas a vencerla para poder vengarme!- Dice Chrysalis

Y en que nos podrías ayudar, dice Twilight.

Chrysalis mira a Twilight y dice- Para empezar yo fui quien la libero.


	6. Chapter 6

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 6. Flashback parte 1. El error de Chrysalis.

**Este capítulo se desarrolla al mismo tiempo que los sucesos vistos en los primeros capítulos.**

Varios días antes de este caos, Chrysalis y sus changelings vagaban por el resto del mundo fuera de los límites de Equestria.

Ellos deambulaban exhaustos por una zona llena de montañas , a paso lento, muy exhaustos y hambrientos, con aun los golpes y rasguños que sufrieron cuando fueron expulsados de Canterlot (en los eventos de la boda real), sufrieron mucho desde entonces, el impacto inicial del golpe que les genero el escudo de amor de Shining y Cadance les provocó un daño terrible, sin un lugar a donde ir, y aun con las cicatrices de su derrota pasada sin sanar caminaron por meces en tierras nunca antes exploradas por los allegados de Celestia, Chrysalis y sus changelings estaban por darse por vencidos y dejarse sucumbir a la tormenta que los asechaba, dejándose tomar por los esqueléticos cascos de la muerte cuando lo encontraron, un castillo abandonado, este castillo era inmenso casi tan grande como el de canterlot o incluso más grande.

Chrysalis entro en el castillo junto a sus changelings para refugiarse de la tormenta que iba empeorando. Al entrar notaron que el castillo tenia cientos de habitaciones y pasillos donde ella y sus tropas podrían estar en paz por un tiempo, ellos descansaron esa primera noche y al día siguiente decidieron ir a explorar el castillo.

Entre los pasillos Chrysalis encontró una enorme biblioteca, al entrar ella noto que algo avía pasado aquí, la puerta estaba derribada, muchos libros estaban fuera de su lugar y en el centro de la habitación avía un cráter junto a algunas de las repisas destrozadas.

-Sea lo que sea que allá pasado aquí, paso hace cientos de años- pensó Chrysalis al notar lo derruido del lugar en general y las muchas telarañas y polbo que cubría todo en el castillo.

-mmmmmmm ¿Quizás allá algún libro con un hechizo o una fuente de poder que me ayude a vengarme de Canterlot?- Pensaba Chrysalis así que tomo varios de los libros para ojearlos pero estos no tenían nada escrito.

-¡En blanco! ¡De que me sirve una biblioteca llena de libros antiguos si estos están en blanco! ¡no hay nada escrito, es solo basura!- decía Chrysalis mientras aventaba uno de los libros hacia la pared con frustración. Chrysalis no lo savia pero los libros estaban hechizados de tal forma que a solo un pequeño grupo de seres se les revelaría sus valiosos textos.

Chrysalis y sus changelings siguieron buscando algo de valor o de gran poder por todo el castillo cuando encontraron en una de las habitaciones, esta contenía cientos de pequeñas estatuillas de dragones en repisas de libros, hechos de una roca azul oscuro y un poco brillante.

-Sea quien sea, el que hiso estas piezas no tenía nada mejor que hacer…. ¿De qué material estarán echas? no parece ser algún tipo común de roca- piensa Chrysalis con curiosidad mientras observa las piezas y nota que cada una es diferente ósea no hay dos iguales, lo que significa que cada una fue echa totalmente independiente de la otra.

-No fueron hechas con molde…. En definitiva el que tallo estas figuras no tenía nada mejor que hacer de su vida y le encantaban los dragones- pensaba Chrysalis mientras observaba cada una de las figuras.

Uno de los changelings tumba sin querer una de las vitrinas y nota que ninguna de las piezas se rompió, estas estaban ilesas.

Chrysalis siguió explorando el castillos sin ningún interés en las estatuillas, esperando encontrarse con algo que le ayude a llevar a cabo su venganza contra Cadance, pero en su estadía solo encontró pistas de quien pudiera ser el antiguo dueño de este castillo, encontró varios cuadros de alicornios, pero ninguno era de Celestia o de algún posible pariente de ella, todos los cuadros que encontró era de alicornios con la piel negra como la oscuridad y unos peculiares ojos dorados, lo único que era distinto en ellos era su crin, sus marcas y uno que otro rasgo físico o facial.

-Valla creí que la familia de Celestia era la única de alicornios en este mundo- pensaba Chrysalis con algo de curiosidad por saber un poco más de esta familia.

Uno de los changelings de Chrysalis corrió hasta ella algo exaltado diciéndole que había encontrado algo, para lo que Chrysalis los siguió apurada, el changelings la guio hasta una gran puerta con una cadena oxidada, Chrysalis no lo pensó dos veces y de un solo disparo de su cuerno desintegro la cadena y abrió la puerta, un fuerte eco y retumbar se escucha, la puerta llevaba a un enorme salón, dentro de este había 13 pedestales y sobre de estos había 13 armas negras, una por cada pedestal.

Chrysalis sintió algo poderoso brotar de dichas armas y se acercó a ella, enfocándose en una espada negra algo pequeña, Chrysalis extendió su deforme casco para tomarla pero es entonces que algo que ella no esperaba sucede, una fuerte onda expansiva la golpea y Chrysalis sale despedída y se golpea con fuerza contra la pared.

-¡pero que demonios! – dice Chrysalis con rabia, ella ordena a sus changelings a tomar las armas, pero ninguno de ellos puede hacerlo, al estar a solo centímetros de ellas un potente escudo los repele.

Chrysalis ya se avía dado por vencida de encontrar algo de gran poder que ella pueda usar, luego de un par de días de descanso, ella y sus changelings estaban por partir cuando lo sintió, un gran poder que provenía de alguno de los cuartos del castillo, uno más grande que el de las armas negras que no pudo tocar, infinitamente más grande, Chrysalis lo siguió hasta un cuarto que tenía la puerta bloqueada, Chrysalis quería ese poder así que le ordenó a sus changelings que la abrieran, tomo varias horas pero finalmente la abrieron .

Al entrar a la havitación solo noto dos estantes cada uno tenía una esfera de oro con jemas, uno las jemas eran azules y el otro tenía las jemas rojas.

-¡por fin! ¡un poder inmenso! ¡siento como brota de ambas esferas!- dice Chrysalis, esta sintió un gran poder viniendo de ambas esferas, pero no savia como usarlas a su favor, se sentía como una potrilla en una dulcería. No sabía cómo liberar el poder que estas encerraban, El poder que emanaban esas esferas eran enviciantes para Chrysalis así que no dudo en intentar romper una de las esferas para ver si así se liberaba el poder.

Primero lo intento con el azul pero este no se rompía por más que lo lanzaran, o golpearan, parecía ser irrompible. Chrysalis se dio por vencida por un instante, pero cuando vio la segunda esfera y está a diferencia de la primera se rompió con gran facilidad liberando un gran fulgor rojo, Chrysalis pensó que lo avía logrado y esperaba que al ser bañada por la luz recibiría el poder que este contenía, pero nada, ella no se sentía más fuerte de ninguna forma, nada avía pasado.

Luego de unos segundos el fulgor se desvaneció y Chrysalis lo primero que vio fue un collar de oro con una jema rosa tirado en el suelo cerca de donde se avía rompido la esfera, ella lo tomo e inmediatamente se lo puso pensando que al ponérselo recibiría el poder que tenía la esfera, pero luego noto que avía más cosas regada por la habitación entre ellas varios libros antiguos y desgastados, Chrysalis no le tomo mucha importancia al resto de las cosas al no representar ningún valor para ella, hasta que vio a una yegua negra tirada en el suelo, esta era un alicornio casi del mismo tamaño que celestia con la crin de un color rojo oscuro y en su costado se hallaba una estrella de fuego con un símbolo extraño en su interior (el símbolo podrá ser extraño para Chrysalis pero para nosotros puede que no, ya que es el símbolo de riesgo biológico).

La alicornio oscura abre sus ojos rebelando sus penetrantes ojos dorados justo como en las pinturas, esta se levantaba con dificultad, se notaba algo cansada, para sorpresa de Chrysalis y sus changelings, la alicornio no le causo ninguna expresión al verlos, pero en cambio cuando ella miro a su alrededor esta noto la otra esfera dorada con jemas azules y tan pronto vio la esfera le lanzo un hechizo que la cubrió en energía.

-Tu no saldrás, jeje, aun no….- dijo la alicornio con un tono burlon antes de desplomarse en el suelo y desmallarse.

La alicornio desperto después al día siguiente encadenada en el calabozo del castillo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Chrysalis.

Ella mira directamente asta Chrysalis y nota que trae puesto el collar con la jema rosa y dice- yo no recuerdo mi nombre, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde mi encierro- hace una ligera pausa y mira directamente a los ojos de Chrysalis evaluándola en su mente para decidir qué hacer con ella.

-¿Quién te encerró?- pregunta Chrysalis como si estuviera en un interrogatorio.

- Supongo que los mismos que te desterraron- Responde ella.

-¡Que!... como sabes que me desterraron- Dice Chrysalis.

-Evaluando este lugar y las condiciones de salud de quienes te acompañan no me es difícil suponer que has estado caminando sin rumbo por los límites de Equestria hasta que te topaste con este castillo, que se ve que no ha sido evitado por lo menos en 1500 años, así que…. o eres una desterrada de Equestria o el día del juicio llego un poco antes. Además veo rabia en tus ojos, hacia alguien que ¿quizás fue el causante de tu destierro o de tus heridas? se ve que tú y tus acompañantes fueron lanzados por algún poder, quizás un escudo muy fuerte, veo moretones y rasguños que todavía no han sanado del todo y que probablemente fueron causados por el impacto que sufriste hacia rocas o árboles- Dice ella. Chrysalis recuerda su derrota de la boda de canterlot.

-¿Qué… como es que sabes eso? ¿Leíste mi mente?- dice Chrysalis intentando ocultar lo perpleja que se encontraba.

-La verdad… si tengo esa habilidad, pero no funciona así, puedo leer mentes pero para eso necesito un contacto físico, y como ves no te he tocado. No, lo que acabo de hacer es ver tus heridas y evaluar tu situación actual, al final, solo hice una pequeña deducción, que a jusgar por tu imprecion, al parecer es correcta. Dice ella y una sonrisa se marca en su rostro.

-¡No has respondido mi pregunta! ¡¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?!- dice Chrysalis.

-Tranquila, como te dije no lo recuerdo muy bien, solo recuerdo algunas cosas ¡como quienes fueron los que me encerraron en esa prisión! ¡Y quien fue el responsable de la muerte de mis padres! ¡y juro que me vengare!- dice la alicornio oscura con malicia.

-¿Quién o quienes te encerraron?- pregunta Chrysalis.

-Fueron dos alicornios de la luz muy poderosos- responde ella.

-¿La princesa Luna y Celestia?- pregunta Chrysalis.

-¿Quiénes?...oh, sí recuerdo haber oído de ellas, pero no, ellas no me encerraron, de echo creo que ellas son las hijas ¡DE LOS MALDITOS ALICORNIOS QUE ME ENCERRARON POR CASI 2000 AÑOS!- Dice ella furiosa.

-Así que te encerraron por 2000 años ¿y que hiciste?- dice Chrysalis.

-Nada- dice ella.

-¿qué?- dice Chrysalis muy confundida.

-nada, absolutamente nada, ¡ellos solo irrumpieron en mi castillo y me encerraron en esa esfera! ¡Pero ahora que estoy libre me vengare de ellos y de sus hijas!- Dice con un perverso tono de malicia.

-No estoy segura de a quienes te refieras…. mmmmmmm ¿quizás a los antiguos reyes de Equestria? pero nadie los ha visto en 2000 años y dudo que estén vivos, ahora las que gobiernan este mundo son las princesas- dice Chrysalis.

-Ellas ¿enserio? jajaja, eso es mejor para mí. Hoye por que no nos unimos, ambas nos vengaremos de ellas, juntas nada nos parare- dice ella.

-¿Unirnos e? y ¿cómo me ayudarías a vencerlas?- Dice Chrysalis.

-Tú tienes un ejército y yo puedo darles más poder y mejorar sus habilidades- Responde ella.

-No confió en ti, aceptare, pero te estaré observando un paso en falso y puedes despedirte de este mundo- Dice Chrysalis.

-por supuesto, entonces ¿hacemos el trato?- dice la alicornio.

-de acuerdo- dice Chrysalis estrechando el casco de la alicornio. Chrysalis conserva el collar creyendo que puede usarlo para amenazarla con él al notar como lo veía cuando esta despertó.

-Bien ¿cómo piensas vencer a las princesas?-dice Chrysalis.

-La primera regla de la batalla es conocer a tu enemigo, y presiento que pronto vendrán a nuestra red- Dice ella.

-¿Qué… como sabes que vendrán? pregunta Chrysalis algo temerosa dado a que estaba consciente de que sus tropas estaban aún muy débiles.

-Es algo que hice inconscientemente, pero cuando me libere sin querer expulse gran parte de mi poder y eso provoco que surgiera una fuerte columna de energía que de seguro se vio por toda Equestria, y si estoy en lo correcto, pronto vendrán a explorar que ha pasado, a menos que sean cobardes y decidan no hacer nada. Y por eso es que necesito leer tu mente, ver en tus recuerdos y conocer mejor a que nos enfrentaremos- dice ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Que dijiste? ¿Porque tienes que leer mi mente para que podamos enfrentarlos? ¿Eso como te ayudara?- dice Chrysalis.

-Si quieres que los detengan antes de que ellos lo hagan sí, tú sabes cosas que yo no, por eso necesito que me permitas revisar tus memorias- Responde ella. Chrysalis decide acceder a su petición, Ella hace brillar su cuerno y lee la mente de Chrysalis. Ve lo que sucedió en la boda de Canterlot, También ve a las portadoras de los elementos aunque no los ve en acción y las habilidades del ejército de Chrysalis.

-Los elementos de la armonía, ¿que serán? ¿acaso es con lo que vencieron a las 6?- piensa ella algo inquieta, y en su mente empezó a formular como deshacerse de la amenaza que representaban.

**Les recuerdo que este fanfic, pese a que es nuevo en fanfiction, ya tiene más de un año desde que se publicó en youtube por lo que, solo estoy tomando en cuenta las primeras 3 temporadas de My Little Pony.**

-No puedo creer que te vencieran con lo que se supone te hacia más fuerte, dice ella en vos baja.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! dice Chrysalis.

-Em….. Que Celestia es muy débil ya que tú la venciste con gran facilidad- dice ella.

¡¿Qué?!- dice Chrysalis algo molesta por su comentario.

- Em…. por cierto las habilidades de trasformación de tus changelings nos serán muy útiles Chrysalis- Dice ella cambiando el tema.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? nunca se lo dije ¿lo abra leído junto con mis recuerdos?- Piensa Chrysalis.

Ella comienza a idear un plan que involucraría a sus changelings empezando con una emboscada a los posibles exploradores que mande Celestia, ella estaba en lo cierto, Celestia mando a un grupo de guardias a explorar el resplandor y estos rápidamente fueron capturados por los changelings y en lo profundo del castillo fueron aprisionados con resina que secretaban los changelings para poder inmovilizarlos y que ella les pudiera leer la mente, al leer los recuerdos de los soldados que mando Celestia ella se dio cuenta de la existencia del imperio de cristal y supo más detalles sobre las princesas y los elementos de la armonía, también supo un poco sobre las rutas y posiciones de varios de los guardias nocturnos y el camino a la bóveda de los elementos.

Con esa información estaba lista para enviar a tres changelings a ir por esos elementos pero antes de que los enviara les dio algunos de sus poderes, haciéndolos más poderosos e información que supo gracias a los guardias para que lleguen pronto a la bóveda sin que los detecte algún guardia.

La extracción fue un éxito, los tres changelings volvieron tele transportándose para que nadie los siguiera con cinco de los seis elementos.

Cuando ellos llegaron y ella inmediatamente les arrebato los poderes que les avía prestado, y al asegurarse que estaban los elementos dice- falta uno… bueno no importa de todos modos no me sirven para nada por el momento, solo los mande por ellos para que no fueran usados en mi contra, aunque posiblemente si me sean útiles después si es que es cierto que ellas están conectadas a sus elementos, pero eso será después- dice ella.

-Ya robaste los elementos y tienes a los guardias capturados ¿ahora que más sigue?- dice Chrysalis algo impaciente y más porque de seguro Celestia mandara a un ejército por ellos que robaron los elementos.

-Ahora que los tengo, el siguiente paso es adueñarme de tu ejército- Responde ella con un tono burlón.

-Que dices, jajaja mis queridos changelings nunca te obedecerán a ti y me dejaran de lado- dice Chrysalis creyendo que es una broma.

-Claro que me obedecerán ciegamente, ya que no les dejare opción- dice ella.

-Qué…. ¿cómo es que aras que te obedezcan estando yo aquí? dice Chrysalis.

Ella empieza a temblar levemente y le empiezan a brotar colmillos y dice con un tono demoniaco-así Chrysalis- y se lanza hacia uno de los changelings y le muerde la garganta y le arranca un pedazo de carne. Lo traga y dice con placer- delicioso, no avía comido carne en 2000 años-

Chrysalis no lo podía creer, esa yegua había mutilado a uno de sus changelings con un mordisco, ella estaba impactada y furiosa, lo único que se le ocurre es ordenarles a sus changelings que la ataquen pero al parecer eso es lo que ella quería que hiciera, la alicornio fácilmente esquiva los ataques de los changelings y muerde a varios más derribando a un gran número de ellos en solo un par de minutos.

-¡¿Y cómo es que los controlaras si los estas masacrando?!- dice Chrysalis furiosa y a la ves triste por sus changelings.

Ella se limpia la boca usando su magia para levitar un pedazo de tela y dice-solo observa Chrysalis-

Los changelings que yacían en el suelo se empiezan a convulsionar fuertemente, les empiezan a brotar garras de los cascos y colmillos muy largos.

-Jajaja no en vano estuve encerrada 2000 años desarrollando esta poderosa maldición- dice ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 7. Flashback parte 2: los últimos alicornios negros.

Los changelings infectados inmediatamente empezaron a atacar al resto de los changelings , estos últimos intentaron huir pero la alicornio inmediatamente creo un escudo que cubrió el castillos impidiendo que los changelings pudieran escapar, y en poco tiempo todos fueron masacrados mientras Chrysalis solo podía ver a sus queridos changenins siendo devorados uno por uno. Los chillidos no cesaron hasta que el último chanjenin cayó ante las garras de los infectados.

Chrysalis no comprendía porque esas cosas no la avían atacado, ella solo se quedó inmóvil en el suelo lamentando la pérdida de sus changelings.

-¡¿Por, porque no me atacaron?! ¡¿Porque no me convirtieron?!- dice Chrysalis en voz baja, estaba muy confundida, y aterrada por la masacre que se realizaba a su alrededor.

-Si quieres que termine con tu miseria quítate mi collar- dice ella burlonamente apareciendo de repente detrás de Chrysalis, es entonces que Chrysalis entiende que el collar la protege de los poderes de ella, y esta intenta envestir a la alicornio con gran ira para ver si así sufre algún daño pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla esta se tele transporta.

-¡DONDE ESTAS! ¡ENFRÉNTAME!- dice Chrysalis.

-Que patético intento de recuperar el control, usar mi collar en mi contra, ese collar te protege de todo tipo de daño e intentaste usarlo para golpearme, pero yo puedo esquivar tus patéticos ataques con facilidad, aunque no hace falta porque tampoco son tan fuertes como crees- dice la alicornio con aburrimiento.

-¡ENFRÉNTAME, MALDITA COBARDE ¡ESO ERES UNA COBARDE!- dice Chrysalis con cólera.

-¿Cobarde? no soy yo la que está usando el collar, además estamos iguales, seria empate, tus débiles ataques no me aria ni cosquillas y mis ataques no te aria daño mientras uses el collar, así que nadie ganaría, no le hallo propósito a esta pelea más que desperdicio de tiempo- Dice ella con aburrimento. Chrysalis se sentía impotente y frustrada, no avía nada que pudiera hacer para vencerla aun con el collar.

-Deberías considerarte afortunada, tú serás el único ser vivo no controlado por mí que vera lo que are con este mundo- dice la alicornio con satisfacción.

-¡¿Que le aras?!-pregunta Chrysalis con temor.

-Primero extinguiré a los seres vivos de este mundo y luego creare a una nueva raza de Ceres, más fuertes, más poderoza, que dominen a este mundo, pero primero me tengo que encargar de las princesas, las are sufrir, las are ver como sumo este mundo en oscuridad, las are desear estar muertas y luego como soy muy compasiva finalmente las matare- dice ella.

-¡¿Una nueva raza de criaturas?! ¡Te refieres a lo que les as echo a mis changelings!- pregunta Chrysalis ya con temor, ya no le era posible mantener la compostura.

-No, esto solo es un medio para lograr lo que quiero con mayor precisión, no, yo misma creare a nuevas criaturas que surgirán de las cenizas de este mundo y se establecerán como las nuevas criaturas dominantes de este mundo- dice ella.

-¡Crear! ¿Eres capaz de crear vida?- pregunta Chrysalis asombrada.

-En mi prisión aprendí muchas cosas, entre ellas la habilidad de crear vida y ya lo he hecho, en aquel limbo en que estaba aprisionada, más de una vez cree a seres para que me acompañaran en mi soledad, pero el limbo era un sitio muy vacío, sin nada de aire o sustento, y yo solo podía sobrevivir hay por ser alicornio, pero mis creaciones morían en poco tiempo, no duraban mucho, o quizás si lo asían pero por ser mi estadía de miles de años ellos morían de viejos o algo así, presiento que en esta habitad ellos podrán vivir y prosperar, solo necesito hacer algunos arreglos a este lugar- dice ella. Chrysalis estaba perpleja, no podía creer en lo que decía, y si es verdad entonces hasta donde tiene límites su poder.

La alicornio les ordena a los zombis que tomen la forma de ponis comunes y se dispersen por toda Equestria, que vallan a cada punto, cada ciudad o pueblo de Equestria.

La mitad del ejército de zombis se dispersó hacia las ciudades y la otra se quedó en los bosques esperando el momento para atacar.

-En poco tiempo esta tierra será mía, pero todavía tengo a dos obstáculos, las princesas y mi hermano- Piensa la alicornio, mientras ve partir a sus marionetas.

Pasan algunas horas y algunas de sus marionetas se activaron en el bosque gracias a que las criaturas del bosque las empezaron a atacar, estos para defenderse revelaron su verdadera forma y empezaron a atacar a las criaturas del bosque.

-Al parecer algunas de mis marionetas se activaron antes de tiempo, no importa, mientras se mantengan en el bosque no interferirán con mis planes- piensa ella.

La alicornio se dirigió a la sala de las armas negras, esta se quedó mirando las armaduras con una mueca siniestra de felicidad.

-las 13 armaduras negras, reliquias de mis ancestros- dice la alicornio y toma una espada de entre las 13 armaduras, casi instantáneamente, una armadura negra empieza a cubrirla por completo.

-lástima que ya son obsoletas para mí, en mi prisión alcanse un nivel que supera sin problema el de las 13 juntas, ya no me son necesarias- dice la alicornio mientras se quita la armadura y coloca está en su lugar. Y se dirige a una hoz de metal negro en otro de los pedestales y la toma, de igual manera una armadura negra la cubre al tomar el arma.

-si mas no recuerdo… esta era el arma de mi madre, como me gustaría usarte para demostrarles a estas patéticas masas quien manda, pero, tu no arias en mí una gran diferencia de poder, y al final me terminarías estorbando, es una lástima, me hubiera gustado honrar a mi madre usándote- dice la alicornio mientras deja la hoz en su lugar.

-esa maldita pudo tomar esas armas sin ningún problema y las llama obsoletas, siendo que aun puedo sentir el gran poder que estas emanan ¿pero qué poder tiene como para que diga que esas armas son obsoletas? No me quedare a averiguarlo, será mejor que me valla ahora que puedo- piensa Chrysalis mientras observaba a la alicornio merodear por el castillo sin que la alicornio muestre el más mínimo interés por lo que este asiendo Chrysalis.

Chrysalis decide dejarla e intentar advertirle a alguien, pero ella estaba en una distancia muy lejana a cualquiera de las ciudades de Equestria por lo que ella no lograría advertir a nadie, lo que pronto sucedería. En su camino se encontró con varios infectados, en su mayoría sus queridos sirvientes, estos pese a que intentaron atacarla en más de una ocasión, estos no podían tocarla gracias a el escudo mágico que emanaba el collar de oro que ella tenía en el cuello.

La noche siguiente Celestia y un grupo de soldados acompañados de Discorde se dirigen hasta donde se encuentra el castillo y ella los estaba esperando. Celestia y los guardias junto a Discord entran al castillo y no encuentran nada y deciden separarse para cubrir más espacio, la alicornio negro decide ir primero por el más fuerte del grupo ósea Discord, ella rápidamente lo somete y lo posee de una forma muy diferente a la que lo hiso con los changelings .

Ella usando su magia y su parte de su espíritu logra controlar a Discord como si este fuera un títere solamente, Discord intento dar pelea a la principio, pero al final ella gano.

-Jajaja tus poderes me serán muy útiles, pero aún no es momento de usarlos, poco a poco recupero fuerzas y si hubieras venido un poco antes quizás no hubiera sido capaz de poseerte con gran facilidad- piensa ella mientras mira a Discord con una cara que denotaba lujuria.

A los guardias los inmovilizo y les rompió los huesos con solo hacer brillar su cuerno levemente, ella disfrutaba ver como se retorcían en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

-mmmmmm ¿Los convierto?, no, ustedes si me delatarían fácilmente, jajaja, vamos chillen, quiero verlos sufrir más, quizás si les arranco las alas, den el grito que quiero escuchar- dice la alicornio con un tono juguetón y sádico. Pero su diversión fue interrumpida por Celestia que inmediatamente le lanzo un rayo y la saco volando.

-Eso sí me dolió un poco, supongo que tú debes ser Celestia la "deidad de este mundo"- dice ella.

-¡DÉJALOS EN PAS!- dice Celestia.

-Oh pero claro que los dejare en paz, jajaja, cuando los deje sin vida- dice la alicornio con un tono sádico.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dice Celestia.

-Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso- dice la alicornio negro con fastidio- siendo sincera…. No lo recuerdo bien pero al parecer tú tampoco, parece que no recuerdas a mis padres. Lo digo porque he visto un cuadro de mi madre recientemente y según parece soy idéntica a ella…. ellos tuvieron una batalla con los tuyos hace 2000 años.

-¡Tus padres mataron a los míos hace 2000 años y me encerraron en una esfera, ellos hubieran ganado sino fuera por tu hermanita, ella indirectamente cambio la balanza de las fuerzas de mis padres y fueron vencidos gracias a la creación de ciertos elementos. Es todo lo que se ya que yo no estuve implicada en esa batalla por mi edad ¡solo sé que por tu hermana mis padres fueron vencidos y yo encerrada cuando ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con el conflicto! ¡y ahora lo pagaran caro! ¡TÚ LO PAGARAS!- al decir eso ultimo la tierra se empieza a estremecer gracias a el poder que ella emanaba por su ira.

-¿De qué me estas ablando yo no recuerdo nada de eso?- dice Celestia muy confundida.

-¿No recuerdas nada? y creí que era yo la que tenía amnesia, bueno aun así enfréntame Celestia, quiero acabar ya con tigo, además si me enfrentas ahora tal vez tengas oportunidad ya que yo acabo de utilizar gran parte de mi poder en poseer a tu amigo. ¡Celestia solo tú y yo nadie más se interpondrá, ni tus guardias ni mis marionetas!- dice la alicornio oscura.

Celestia y ella tienen una batalla lanzándose rallos, la batalla era muy pareja, ambas tenían la misma fuerza, pero de repente un segundo fulgor surge, este era azul, un segundo alicornio negro se avía liberado de la segunda esfera. El hechizo que ella avía lanzado al propio para evitar que este saliera avía caducado.

-¡Que! ¡no puede salir ahora estoy en medio de una batalla con Celestia! aunque quizás él también este muy débil si se une a Celestia me causaran grandes problemas- piensa la alicornio y en eso voltea a ver a Celestia- Celestia claro, robare su energía y lo enfrentare- piensa ella.

Cuando noto que Celestia estaba distraída por el segundo resplandor ella activa el hechizo que uso con los guardias y le rompe los huesos a Celestia.

Celestia cae de inmediato y ella absorbe su energía para fortalecerse y recuperar un poco de la energía que perdió al intentar controlar a Discord.

-No es mucho poder pero será suficiente para vencer a mi hermano ahora que está débil- piensa ella. Ella lanza un hechizo en el suelo donde estaba Celestia y lo convierte en arenas movedizas y luego las endurece para que la débil Celestia no sea capaz de moverse.

-¡El collar! ¡Tengo que llegar antes de que recobre el conocimiento y quitarle el collar que seguramente está a su lado! ¡Si despierta y se lo pone no lograre hacerle nada! ¡maldita Chrysalis ella se fue con el mío!- piensa ella mientras se deslizaba entre las sombras para llegar al salón donde se encontraba la esfera.

La alicornio logra llegar a donde está su hermano aun inconsciente, ella logra llegar a tiempo y toma su collar de oro con una jema azul y se lo pone.

-De verdad eres una niña cobarde si piensas atacarme con el collar puesto y yo aquí sin nada que me proteja- dice el alicornio negro con la crin azul que está en el suelo, en su costado tenía como marca un dragón azul.

-No soy cobarde- dice ella.

-Bueno demuéstralo, si quieres enfrentarme ahora lo aras sin la ventaja del collar- dice él.

-¡Por ti me encerraron por 2000 AÑOS!- dice ella furiosa.

-No exageres, que yo sepa fueron solo como 1978 años, dice el alicornio.

-¡Cállate!- dice ella quitándose el collar y tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡Por ti nuestros padres están muertos! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarlos, a nuestros padres?! ¡¿cómo te atreviste a revelar secretos que solo savia nuestra familia?! Dice ella con cólera.

-Cálmate, que yo recuerde, tú estabas de acuerdo con migo- dice el alicornio.

¡Sí, pero no sabía que los matarías, solo creí que los derrocarías, y como me pagas el haberte salvado la vida! ¡por ti me encerraron! - dice ella con una mescla de tristeza y cólera en su voz.

-Lo lamento no era mi intención, no savia que ellos te encerrarían- dice el alicornio de crin azul.

-Si…. y ahora ¡pagaras por eso!- dice ella lanzándose hasta su hermano y envistiéndolo sacándolo por una de las ventanas y cayendo por el acantilado, ellos emprenden el vuelo y ella inmediatamente empieza a lanzarle rayos a su hermano, rayos con gran poder que hacen que todo tiemble, el hermano no quiere pelear con ella e intenta esquivar sus ataques, pero ella aumenta el poder de sus golpes y el hermano decide atacarla también disparándole poderosos rayos. Los choques de energía producen fuertes temblores, que devastan todo lo que está a su paso.

-¡Hermana por favor! ¡No tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Recuerda que éramos los mejores amigos! ¡yo te enseñe a volar y a usar tus primeros hechizos!- dice el hermano intentando razonar con ella.

-¡SI HASTA QUE ME TRAICIONASTE Y ACECINASTE A NUESTROS PADRES!- dice ella.

-Yo no los mate- dice el hermano.

-¡SI PERO POR TI ESTÁN MUERTOS, ASÍ QUE ES LO MISMO!- dice ella lanzándole un rayo más poderoso.

Él lo esquiva y dice- ¡nuestros padres eran criaturas terribles e intentaron acabar con este mundo!-

-Sí y ahora, YO TERMINARE LO QUE EMPEZARON- dice ella lanzando una última bola de energía tan grande y poderosa que su hermano no la puede esquivar y esta lo hunde en un profundo cráter que luego explota. Ella aterriza muy agotada y mira el interior del cráter con indiferencia.

-Ya termine, no resultaste ser tan fuerte como me temía hermanito jejeje, terminare lo que mis padres empezaron y ni tu ni las princesas de Equestria me detendrán y ¡empezare destruyendo todo lo que ellas, y tú, amas!


	8. Chapter 8

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 8. Control.

Después de Canterlot y el imperio de cristal, Cloudsdale era el único reino que se mantenía en pie, contra la lucha de los zombis, los pegasos eran fuertes, y no necesitaban de magia para poder luchar contra los infectados, pero conforme pasaban las horas al reino les llegaban más y más infectados, al principio no era gran problema para ellos ya que eran fáciles de someter a los pegasos infectados ya que gracias a sus heridas estos no volaban muy rápido y no esquivaban con facilidad la lluvia de flechas que lanzaban los pegasos ,pero el número de infectados aumentaba y se sorprendían al ver que no solo tenían que luchar contra pegasos infectados sino también contra aves las cuales eran difíciles de derribar por su tamaño tan pequeño y a los grifos que son criaturas bastante fuertes y difíciles de derribar, técnicamente tenían que luchar contra cualquier criatura capaz de volar, pero lo raro es que aún no avían visto a algún dragón, lo que quizá sea una suerte para ellos ya que luchar contra un gran dragón sería una tarea casi imposible de lograr sin perder a gran parte de su ejército.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal, Chrysalis les cuenta a Cadance y Twilight lo sucedido en aquel castillo y todo lo que sabía sobre aquella alicornio negro, pero omitió algunos detalles apropósitos sobre la liberación de esta para que en ella no recayera la culpa de su liberación haciendo suponer que su liberación fue un accidente.

De repente se escucha un rugido y los dragones que estaban atacando el escudo del imperio de cristal emprenden la retirada y se dirigen al castillo abandonado.

-¿Que están haciendo los dragones?- dice Twilight asustada.

-Se están yendo- dice Chrysalis.

-¡Chrysalis dame tu collar!- dice Twilight.

-¿qué? ¿Para qué lo quieres?- dice Chrysalis.

-¡Quizás si combinamos el poder de los escudos de ambos collares podamos crear un escudo y con ayuda del corazón de cristal podamos expandirlo par que cubra toda Equestria y saque a esas criaturas de nuestras tierras! dice Twilight. Chrysalis al principio se niega a dar su collar pero finalmente accede ella se quita su collar y justo cuando se lo intenta dar a Twilight este es arrebatado por Reinbow dash.

-Por fin- dice Reinbow dash.

-¡Reinbow Dash ¿qué estás haciendo?!- dice Twilight.

-¡TWILIGHT TEN CUIDADO ESTA POSEÍDA!- dice Appel Jack saliendo de uno de los pacillos junto a las demás.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dice Cadance.

Reinbow se empieza a reír y su piel toma un tono negro como la oscuridad y su crin se empieza a perder su color, sus ojos empiezan a perder su color rosado y se tornan amarillos. Ella aumenta ligeramente de tamaño y su marca empieza a desaparecer quedando su costado en blanco.

-¡NO! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡Si…. ella nunca fue mordida, ¿cómo es que tiene control sobre ella?!- dice Twilight atónita y asustada.

-Jajaja, Twilight tienes mucho que aprender- dice la poseída Reinbow con una voz burlona.

De repente Twilight se empieza a sentir muy débil como si algo le succionara la energía.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer esto? ¡REINBOW DASH NUNCA TUVO CONTACTO CON TUS CRIATURAS!- grita Twilight.

-Jajaja, cierto nunca tuve algún contacto físico con ella de ninguna forma, pero sí de su elemento de la armonía- dice la poseída.

-Su… Su elemento- piensa Twilight.

-Admito que al principio solo robe los elementos para que no fueran usados en mi contra, pero después de estudiarlos mejor y revisar algunos libros, encontré la forma de controlar a tus amigas sin que estas estuvieran cerca de alguna de mis marionetas, gracias a que tengo sus elementos en mi poder soy capaz de controlarlas sin necesidad de estar ahí, pero tranquilas, para mi desgracia esto que le hice a tu testaruda amiga no es contagioso- dice la Pegaso poseída.

-¡¿Pero cómo es que la controlas?!- pregunta Twilight.

-Gracias a que tu amiga tiene una pisca de rencor y odio en su corazón hacia ti, fui capaz de controlarla- dice la pegaso.

-¿Rencor…. odio?- se pregunta Twilight.

-El rencor que te tienen por no decirles nada sobre lo sucedido en el castillo, información con la cual pudieron haber evitado esto, parientes y amigos caídos, eso provoco una pequeña ruptura en tu amiga que me permitió entrar, a través de su elemento. Y por cierto, el resto de tus amigas también comparten ese rencor hacia ti, y dos en particular lo tienen muy desarrollado ¿verdad Rarity, Appel Jack?- dice la pegaso burlonamente.

-¡No! ¡no es cierto!- dice Rarity.

-Con que no, jajaja, no me engañan puedo sentirlo, en especial en ti Appel Jack. Puedo sentir como el odio corre en tu corazón y con eso me es más que suficiente para entrar en ti sin siquiera estar presente en este sitio y de echo lo are ahora mismo- dice la pegaso con una vos muy diferente, era la vos de la alicornio oscura. El resto de las portadoras de los elementos empiezan a sentir un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo sus mentes se empiezan a perder en un limbo lleno de oscuridad, pero sus cuerpos siguen presentes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡CHICAS A DONDE SE FUERON, NO ME DEJEN SOLA!- grita Pinkie sin saber que aun esta hay junto a las demás. Twilight corre hacia sus amigas e intentan hacer que reaccionen pero estas están perdidas en sus propias mentes.

-¡¿Que les estás haciendo?!- dice Twilight.

-Las e encerrado en sus propias mentes, lástima que este pequeño hechizo no funciona en ti, por eso mejor decidí absorber la energía de tu elemento, no sé qué es pero hay algo que te protege de este hechizo- dice la pegaso.

-¡LIBÉRALAS AHORA!- grita Twilight.

-Jajaja, como me gustaría, pero solo hay dos formas de salir de este hechizo- dice Reinbow.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?!- dice Twilight.

- La primera es que ellas mismas salgan del trance ¿cómo? Jeje, no me lo preguntes, ellas mismas lo tienen que averiguarlo mientras luchan contra sus demonios internos, y todo lo que yo les ponga enfrente, eso si quieres que se liberen sin que estén bajo mi control- dice ella.

Twilight teme preguntar -¡y la otra forma ¿qué otra forma de sacarlas existe?-

-La otra forma es que ellas ya no lo resistan más y se unan a mí, se tienen que dejar dominar por la ira que corre en sus corazones y así yo las sacare, pero bajo mi influencia claro- dice ella burlonamente.

-¡ELLAS NUNCA SE TE UNIRÁN!- dice Cadance.

-Ellas saldrán solas- dice Twilight.

-No lo creo Twilight, Además si no encuentran la forma de salir dentro de unos minutos o no acceden a unirse a mí, ellas se quedaran atrapadas en sus propios cuerpos sumidas en una oscuridad que nunca hallara la luz- dice ella. Twilight empieza a preocuparse y no sabe qué hacer para ayudar a sus amigas, así que se dirige hacia ellas y les empieza a hablar para ver si así encuentran la forma de salir.

-No te molestes, ellas no te escuchan- Dice la marioneta de Reinbow dash.

De repente llegan los guardias diciendo- ¡ALÉJATE MONSTRUO!-

-Oh hola, montón de inútiles, sus princesas están en peligro y llegan cinco minutos tarde, en ese tiempo ya las pude haber acecinado saben- dice ella intentando tentar a los guardias a que la ataquen.

La Pegaso negro se coloca en una posición frente a los guardias para que a estos les sea fácil darle algún ataque con lanzas o hechizos- ¿qué esperan para atacarme montón de inútiles?-

-Será un placer- dice uno de los guardias y lanza su lanza hiriendo al Pegaso en un costado.

-Es lo mejor que tienen vamos denme otro- dice ella mientras examina su herida se limpia la sangre que le broto con un casco y lame las sangre que estaba embarrada en este.

Los guardias no dudan en atacarla pero Twilight interviene diciéndoles que no lo hagan.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué no princesa?- pregunta uno de los guardias.

-Ella quiere que la maten- dice Twilight.

-Jejeje Exacto princesa, veo que ya dedujiste lo que quiero que hagan, si matan a una de tus amigas los elementos perderán su poder, pero que patético ¿no creen? depender de otras cinco para que la magia más poderosa de este mundo funcione- dice ella.

Mientras tanto en las mentes de sus amigas, estas estaban en una oscuridad inmensa sin fin, no importaba asía donde intentaran ir la oscuridad era interminable y a la ves estaban siendo bombardeadas con imágenes y visiones de familiares siendo devorados, amigos y conocidos ya convertidos o gritando de dolor, sus hogares y todo lo que aman siendo destruidos por el fuego. Y varias voces que asocian todos estos sucesos con Twilight, tratando de convencerlas de que ella es la culpable de este caos, que por ella no pudieron salvar a sus seres queridos, que ella perdió los elementos y que no le importa nadie más que ella.

Mientras tanto la poseída Reinbow dice- jajaja quizás esta sea la forma más tardada de controlar a tus amigas, pero es la más divertida, Twilight deberías ver esto, tus amigas pronto se quebraran y es entonces cuando ellas decidirán si prefieren estar en la oscuridad o bajo mi control, esto probara su lealtad hacia ti-

- ¿lealtad? ¡Espera! pero entonces ¿cómo es que pudiste controlar a Reinbow en tan poco tiempo?- dice Twilight confundida.

-Simple hay más de una forma de controlar a tus amigas por medio de los elementos aunque quizás ella hubiera resistido esta pequeña prueba, no podía perder la oportunidad de recuperar lo que me pertenece, así que la controle de la manera más rápida posible haciendo crecer su ira y su oscuridad interna- dice la Pegaso negro. Twilight avía olvidado que le avían quitado uno de los collares.

-¿Qué es lo que aras con ese collar?- dice Cadance.

-¿Qué? ¿Necesito algún motivo para reclamar lo que me pertenece? este collar me lo dio mi madre al nacer, además no podía dejar que usaran su poder en mi contra- Dice ella. Las cuatro ponis se tiran al suelo y empiezan a temblar, a gemir fuertemente y a retorcerse con violencia.

-¡¿Que les está pasando?!- pregunta Twilight asustada.

-Están en la fase final, dentro de poco sabremos quienes se me unirán y quienes se quedaran atrapadas en sus mentes- dice ella con satisfacción.

Appel Jack y Rarity empiezan a despertar.

-¡Chicas ¿están bien?- pregunta Twilight algo aliviada al ver a sus amigas despertar.

-¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TÚ NOS CONVERTISTE EN ESTO!- dicen ambas con una vos demoniaca.

Las ponis poseídos rápidamente cambian su apariencia, su crin pierde color, su piel se ennegrece, sus ojos se tornan amarillos y aumentan ligeramente su tamaño, ellas se levantan y se dirigen hacia Reinbow.

-Savia que ellas dos se me unirían, pero al parecer las otras dos si son leales a ti y la oscuridad de sus corazones no es demasiado poderosa, te felicito Twilight por el grupo de amigas que tienes, pero bueno no importa, ellas se quedaran atrapadas en sus cuerpos para siempre, bueno de echo todavía tienen una oportunidad pero dudo que encuentren la salida por si solas- dice ella mofándose y riendo. Las tres yeguas se juntan y un escudo de energía roja las envuelve.

-Ahora que tengo mi collar primero iré por Canterlot , luego Cloudsdale y al final ustedes ¿qué les parece?- dicen las tres ponis poseídas al mismo tiempo antes de que la energía las cubra por completo y explote tal y como lo hizo en Canterlot hace algunos días.


	9. Chapter 9

Las garras de las tinieblas

Capítulo 9, tortura.

Las tres yeguas poseídas avían desaparecido junto a la explosión dejando solo como rastro, un enorme cráter en donde estaban paradas. Estas fueron transportadas hasta el castillo donde se encontraba la alicornio negro, justo en el centro de un gran salón donde esperaba la poderosa alicornio en una esquina.

Rarity y Appel Jack se inclinaron ante ella y la poseída Reinbow se acercó un poco se inclinó hacia ella y le entrego el collar .La alicornio negro lo tomo con su magia y dijo, gracias mi pequeña Pegaso, me has servido bien.

-Por fin tengo en mi poder el collar que me entrego mi madre, pude haber robado ambos, pero no soy muy ambiciosa, además eso le quitaría lo divertido- dice ella con un tono juguetón.

Ella se pone su collar y piensa- ahora que tengo mi collar, aun si ellas tienen el collar de mi hermano, no les será suficiente para detenerme. Y menos ahora que 3 de las portadoras me sirven y dos de ellas están en un estado del cual dudo que salgan- Ella voltea a ver a las yeguas poseídas, y sale del salón para dirigirse al calabozo en donde tiene encerrados y encadenados, su hermano y la princesa Celestia.

Ambos estaban gravemente heridos, con varios moretones, rasguños y heridas que todavía estaban sangrando, producto de las muchas torturas que ella les hacía pasar. Ambos tenían las cabezas sujetas con arneses y ganchos para que solo pudieran mirar hacia un muro de cristal en el cual ella mágicamente les hacía ver a través del muro lo que sucedía afuera por medio de lo que veían los infectados. A un lado en otra celda yacían los guardias que ella todavía no avía matado.

Ella entra al calabozo y dice con un tono divertido- ¿Cómo están mis prisioneros preferidos? ¿Disfrutan del espectáculo?-

Celestia intenta hablar pero un arnés en su boca se lo impide Ella los mira detenidamente.

- Veo que el estarce desangrando les a echo perder la atención a lo que sucede haya afuera. Y tú ¿cómo te sientes Celestia? Dice ella con un tono burlón y se acerca a Celestia y le quita los arneses y ganchos que sujetan su cabeza.

-Veo que quieres decirme algo, por eso te quito esto, pero no te acostumbres que luego te lo pongo de nuevo- dice ella. Celestia antes de hablar respira profundamente por un instante ya que los arneses no le permitían respirar bien.

-¡Nunca te saldrás con la tuya! ¡Twilight te detendrá!- dice Celestia con un tono de ira.

-¿Acaso crees que tu mediocre estudiante junto a sus patéticas amigas me vencerán? Pues en ese caso- dice ella, se acerca a Celestia y clava su cuerno en su torso.

-¡Debería matarte ahora para que por lo menos tú me acompañes a la tumba y quedare satisfecha con mi venganza!- dice con un tono severo. Celestia da un grito ahogado de dolor y su sangre empieza a escurrir y a bañar la cara de la alicornio negro, y esta bebe esta sangre que le salpico la cara con la lengua. Ella empieza a mover su cuerno dentro de la herida y luego empieza a sacarlo y luego encajarlo con más fuerza para que sea mayor el escurrimiento de sangre.

-Pero lamento decirte que…. tengo a tu estudiante acorralada en una posición en la cual no puede hacer nada en mi contra- dice ella para luego sacar su cuerno de la herida de Celestia y al hacer esto empieza a brotarle un chorro de sangre, ella hace levitar un recipiente con su magia para que la sangre de Celestia caiga en él.

-Y por ese motivo te dejare vivir, por el momento, primero quiero que veas todo tu mundo arder y después cuando no quede ni un solo poni vivo o bajo mi control, tendrás mi permiso de morir. Y en cuanto a tus portadoras – dice ella y de uno de los pasillos salen lentamente las yeguas poseídas, Celestia no podía creerlo, eran Reinbow dash, Appel Jack y Rarity controlada por esa alicornio.

-¿Qué te pasa Celestia? oh ya se, de seguro que esa pequeña herida que te hice, no te permite estar en tus cinco sentidos, bueno, supongo que tendré que cauterizarla para que no sangre más- dice Ella sádicamente y dispara un rayo de calor en la herida de Celestia para sellarla, y Celestia reacciona y grita fuertemente de dolor ante el fuerte ardor que le provoco la suturación.

-Ya termine, oh mira, al parecer tienes más heridas en el resto de tu cuerpo que no han sanado del todo y algunas aún están sangrando ¿será mejor que también te las suture no crees?- dice la alicornio negro y lanza varios rayos más en cada una de las heridas de Celestia no importa cual pequeñas estas sean. Celestia no deja de gritar de dolor y el hermano de la alicornio negro no resiste más el acto de barbarie de su hermana y usando las fuerzas que le quedan dispara un potente rayo hasta su hermana, pero el rayo es repelido por el potente escudo que generaba su collar.

-Buen intento hermano mío, al parecer no viste que ya recupere mi collar ¿no lo recuerdas? el que nos dieron nuestros padres, el que supuestamente nos protegían de cualquier cosa ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?- dice ella y luego voltea asía Celestia y le dice- acaso crees que tu estudiante podrá contra casi 2000 años de estudios en magia avanzada, ella apenas y si sabe algunos hechizos y crees que tenga oportunidad contra mí. ¡Pones el destino de tu reino y de tu gente en manos de una amateur! jajaja, suerte. ¡Eh roto sus lasos con sus amigas, la he acorralado y le he quitado los elementos de la armonía ¿cómo crees que siquiera pueda hacerme frente?!- Celestia se queda callada por un momento, sabe que ella lo que intenta hacer es hacerla perder la esperanza.

-Que… ¡¿qué has hecho con Discord?!- dice Celestia.

-Oh, te preocupas por él, que tierno. No te preocupes el sigue vivo, pero bajo mi control, y está esperando a que le dé la orden- Dice ella.

-Cual…. ¿cuál orden? ¿que lo obligaras hacer?- pregunta Celestia.

-Ya lo veras cuando sea el momento- dice ella con un tono juguetón. Celestia se queda callada por unos instantes, pensando en cómo persuadirla o engañarla.

Celestia finalmente decide hablar-si… si matas a cada ser vivo de este mundo ¿no te sentirás sola? ¿Que no ese es tu problema? te encerraron por 2000 años, sola en un espacio en blanco-

-Celestia, no estaré sola- dice ella y da un silbido -Verdad mis pequeños lobos oscuros- Y de las sombras salen dos lobos negros muy similares a el que ataco el imperio de cristal y robo la corona de Twilight (capitulo 5)

-No te parecen lindos, son mis creaciones, ¡Son criaturas que siempre me serán leales y nunca me traicionaran! verdad hermano- dice ella volteando a ver a su hermano con malos ojos.

-¡Esas cosas son horrendas!- dice Celestia.

-¿No te gustan? oh bueno quizás si los vieras de cachorros cambiarias de idea- dice ella y llama a algunos de sus cachorros.

-¡Yo misma repoblare este mundo con mis pequeñines!- dice ella

-¿Pero si matas a todos, de que se alimentaran?- pregunta Celestia.

-Ellos se alimentaran de tus ponis, por supuesto- responde ella con una sonrisa macabra.

-Pero…. si ya están muertos, ellos se podrirán pronto- pregunta Celestia.

-En eso te equivocas Celestia, tus queridos ponis, no han muerto. No, ellos siguen vivos, a pesar de estar en un estado de agresividad incontrolable e invulnerabilidad al dolor, siguen tan vivos como tú o yo. Y gracias a mi maldición, ellos no necesitan de sustento, aunque sienten la necesidad de devorarlo todo, no la necesitan para vivir y también los protege de infecciones y enfermedades ¡no es grandioso!- dice ella.

-¡¿Pero entonces nos estas usando como ganado?! ¡Eso no me parece justo! ¡ES ENFERMO!- dice Celestia furiosa.

-Pero eso son ustedes, no son más que alimento para mis criaturas- responde ella fríamente.

-Y cuando no quede ninguno ¿entonces que aras?- dice Celestia.

-Celestia ¿no has entendido verdad? Tus ponis siguen vivos, y aun funcionan todos sus sistemas incluyendo los reproductivos. Lo sé, es incluso desagradable para mí, pero que he de hacer, esa es la naturaleza ¿no es verdad?. Además, los lobos no es lo único que soy capaz de crear, puedo crear a otros seres, incluso podría crear a un ser que solo sirva para alimentar a mis lobos, pero eso sería un desperdicio, cuando aún los tengo a ustedes ¿no lo crees Celestia?- dice Ella y mira la cara de Celestia y ve una gran rabia en ella.

Ella hace levitar el recipiente en donde caía la sangre que le escurría a Celestia y la coloca en una copa de vidrio.

-Alégrate, tú serás a la última que devoren- dice ella bebiendo la sangre de la copa y dice- lo que es una lástima ya que tu sangre es deliciosa-

-¡Eres un monstruo!- dice Celestia.

-¿Monstruo? Celestia déjame decirte un secreto. ¡Los monstruos no nacen, se hacen!- dice mientras voltea a ver as u hermano con rencor y odio en su mirada- Oh…. avía olvidado que tus queridos guardias aún estaban aquí. Celestia, tu sangre me abrió el apetito, así que no creo que te importe que devore uno o dos- dice ella acercándose lentamente a la celda de los guardias.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- dice Celestia intentando zafarse de los arneses.

-La conversación ¡se acabó!- dice ella usando su magia para ponerle nuevamente los arneses y los ganchos a la cabeza de Celestia, inmovilizándola totalmente.

Ella entra a la celda de los guardias y los paraliza con su magia, e inmediatamente se abalanza contra uno y le muerde el cuello con gran ferocidad y bebe su sangre y luego va contra otro y le hace lo mismo, bañándose en la sangre de los guardias. Celestia no podía hacer nada más que escuchar los gritos de dolor de los guardias que la avían acompañado al castillo, los gritos se siguen oyendo con mayor fuerza hasta que de repente estos paran, ella había acabado con todos los guardias que tenía prisioneros.

-Pequeñines acaben con lo que quedo de los guardias, no quiero que se conviertan y ataquen a mis demás prisioneros cuando no esté- dice ella.

Entra de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraban Celestia y su hermano, ella estaba bañada en sangre y se notaba bastante satisfecha y algo excitada de alguna forma retorcida.

-lo lamento, no sé qué me paso…. En verdad tu sangre me abrió el apetito…. es que no podía resistirme, además mis lobos también tenían hambre y no podía dejar que a alguno se le ocurriera probar su carne mientras no me encontrara. Iré a visitar a tu hermanita en Canterlot ¿cómo se llamaba….? ¿Luna?- dice ella con una sonrisa macabra- Ella me conocerá dentro de poco y ahora que tengo mi collar podre ir personalmente hasta allá si tener que esperar a que su débil escudo sucumba, y poder entrar a Canterlot sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Adiós, Celestia, luego nos vemos- dice ella desapareciendo entre las sombras.


	10. Chapter 10

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 10, pesadilla.

La alicornio negro avías salido para dirigirse a Canterlot dejando a sus dos prisioneros encadenados y totalmente inmovilizados y heridos casi al borde de morir desangrados, en las profundidades del calabozo del castillo, mientras los lobos negros terminaban de devorar lo que quedaba de los guardias de Celestia.

Celestia forcejeaba entre sus ataduras intentando liberarse pero era imposible, intentaba usar su magia para soltarse pero estaba muy débil y cansada para concentrarse o hacer algo, ella solo podía pensar en lo que ese monstruo le aria a su hermana y que tenía que salir lo más pronto posible para ayudarla.

Ya avía pasado casi media hora de que la alicornio avía salido para encargarse de Luna cuando su hermano, un poderoso alicornio negro con crin azul y ojos dorados que yacía encadenado junto a Celestia meditando y esperando el momento adecuado para actuar.

-Mi hermana ya debe estar lejos de aquí…. creo que ya llego el momento de que yo actué- piensa mientras hace brillar su cuerno y con su magia hace que las mordazas y los ganchos que lo sujetaban la cabeza salieran despedidos.

-Por fin- dice el mientras Celestia intenta mirar que es lo que avía echo pero los ganchos que la sujetaban le impedían voltear.

-Hermanita ya llego mi turno- dice el alicornio negro mientras hace brillar su cuerno una vez más para soltarse el resto de cadenas y ganchos que lo mantenían inmóvil para quedar por fin libre. Este apenas se liberó y cinco de los lobos van por él, estos inmediatamente lo someten mordiéndolo en las patas y en el cuello para someterlo totalmente, al principio parece que los lobos lo tienen ya bajo control pero el expulsa con gran ira una onda de energía que lanza a los lobos que lo estaban mordiendo, y dado a que estos estaban bien aferrados con sus mandíbulas a el, al salir despedidos estos se llevan con sigo un gran pedazo de carne del alicornio provocándole heridas de gran gravedad.

La sangre brota a chorros de su cuerpo, el examina sus heridas y empieza a pensar que no fue buena idea después de todo y en eso que tres lobos más saltan hacia el mordiéndole fuertemente el cuello y el lomo intentando derribarlo lo más pronto posible, pero el inmediatamente abre sus alas y emprende el vuelo estrellando a los lobos fuertemente contra el techo del calabozo, y haciendo que los lobos caigan inconscientes. El exhausto voltea hacia atrás de él y ve que está rodeado por docenas de esos animales.

-¡MALDITAS ALIMAÑAS! ¡SALGAN DE MI CAZA AHORA MISMO!- dice con gran ira y hace brillar su cuerno y expulsa un poderoso escudo que lanza a todos los lobos fuera del castillo tal i como sucedió en la boda real con Chrysalis y su ejército. El alicornio cae agotado, casi muerto por sus heridas.

Celestia aun encadenada esta algo preocupada por su seguridad ya que esas cosas lo avían mordido y también están infectados con el virus y aunque estos no están poseídos y de cierta forma son resistentes al virus, aun son capaces de transmitirlo por la mordida, y ella tenia razón el alicornio empieza a convulsionarse, este se retuerce violentamente en el suelo, le empiezan a brotar garras de los cascos y despide un poderoso rugido.

Celestia forcejea una vez más pero esta vez por desesperación al ver que se empieza a levantar pero este se tira al suelo y nuevamente se empieza a convulsionar, y las garras que recién le avían salido desaparecen, el alicornio se levanta lentamente y voltea a ver a Celestia y al ver que en sus ojos reflejaba su miedo este dice- no te preocupes…. mi hermana necesita más que esto para tenerme bajo su control.

El alicornio examina nuevamente sus heridas y hace brillar su cuerno para transportarse hasta la biblioteca. El camina tambaleándose hasta uno de los estantes de libros y empieza a buscar un libro, y toma un libro con un forro de cuero rojo, lo abre y naturalmente el libro estaba en blanco pero cuando él lo toma con sus cascos, este revela casi al instante su valioso contenido. Empieza a buscar en el índice para luego buscar un capitulo en específico de este. Al encontrarlo el alicornio empieza a leerlo por unos minutos, luego lo cierra y lo pone de nuevo en su lugar.

El hace brillar su cuerno y empieza a brotar de su cuerno un manto de energía que lo envuelve lentamente y cuando este lo ha envuelto por completo este cura lentamente cada una de sus heridas, en cuestión de un par de minutos.

Una vez curada cada una de sus heridas el velo desaparece y este se levanta y al dar un par de pazos hacía adelante este cae rendido, dado a que la pelea que tuvo hace poco y el haber usado el resto de sus energías para curar sus heridas lo avían dejado exhausto quedando inconsciente por unos instantes.

Mientras tanto canterlot se encontraba rodeado por infectados los cuales no han logrado entrar aun, el escudo creado por los unicornios de canterlot ha resistido bien, pero estos se están agotando rápidamente y la princesa Luna no ha despertado.

Ella se encuentra en su habitación acostada en su cama durmiendo mientras un grupo de guardias que resguardan la entrada y los alrededores para proteger a su princesa.

Pero la alicornio negro está cerca de canterlot y ella provoca que sus marionetas se apilen y choque bruscamente contra el escudo de canterlot por un lado para que parezca que lo quieren derribar y así mantener distraídos a la mayoría de los guardias mientras ella se adentra en los terrenos de canterlot por el lado contrario.

Gracias a su collar ella ha podido entrar a canterlot sin que nadie se percate, atravesando el escudo como si este no existiera.

Sigilosamente se acerca hasta la habitación de Luna entrando por la ventana en el camino se encontró con un par de guardias pero estos no pudieron dar el aviso de intruso ya que ella les rompió el cuello y dejo sus cuerpos detrás de unos arbustos, ella hubiera preferido devorarlos pero sabe que si lo hace estos se convertirán inmediatamente y darán la alarma, ella no quiere que sus marionetas entren a canterlot, aun no es el momento.

Una vez en la habitación de Luna esta la observa mientras duerme.

-Se ve tan linda cuando duerme, es una lástima que tenga que matarte ahora mismo, y destrozar ese lindo rostro ¿quizás deba torturarte primero? o mejor llevarte con tu hermana para que ella vea como te hago sufrir lentamente. ¡Por ti me encerraron y acecinaron a mis padres! ¡Mereces morir por esto! ¡Tú fuiste la causante de mi encierro!- piensa la alicornio negro con crin roja mientras se prepara para darle un golpe letal con su cuerno. Y justo cuando esta apuntó de darle un poderoso ataque ella siente algo, una fuerza oscura dentro de Luna, ella puede sentir una oscuridad dormida dentro de Luna, una muy grande.

-¿Qué es esto? parece que tú no eres el angelito que aparentas, siento algo grande que me puede ser de utilidad y creo que sería mejor venganza para Celestia y mi hermano si hago que te me unas, eso de seguro les dolerá más que cualquier otra cosa e incluso puedo dejar que tú seas la que acecine a alguno de ellos, pero primero quiero conocer a tu otro yo y se cómo hacerlo, si tu encierras tal oscuridad dormida es porque antes estaba activa y aunque ya no lo recuerdes, tus recuerdos deberían estar en alguna parte, quiero ver lo que hiciste- dice la alicornio oscura con malicia.

Ella hace brillar su cuerno y examina entre sus memorias y be cuando esta era Nightmare Moon, ve el sentimiento de rencor que esta tenia contra su hermana la pelea que tubo contra ella y cuando esta la encerró bon los elementos de la armonía, ve los mil años que estuvo encerrada en la Luna y la soledad que esta sentía, el odio que desarrollo contra su hermana y los habitantes de equestria, lo ve todo hasta llegar a la pate en la que los elementos purifican su alma gracias a las portadoras. Ella deja de hacer brillar su cuerno y piensa en lo que ha visto.

-Así que no soy la única a la que su hermano mayor traiciono y encerró por más de mil años, has estado sola en esa roca fría sin ninguna compañía de ningún tipo, de verdad que no somos tan diferentes y tu control sobre el astro me será útil para mi nuevo mundo. Tu control sobre la noche ara más fuerte a mis criaturas, la verdad que no es una mala idea eso de la noche eterna, siempre he odiado la luz del sol- dice ella con malicia - Pero antes debo entrar en tu mente y sacarte esa parte de ti que tanto me agrada-

Ella utiliza un hechizo especial que sirve para entrar dentro de los sueños de los demás e intenta por este medio tener el control de Luna así como lo hizo con las demás.

Luna en ese instante estaba teniendo sueños alegres y tranquilos de ella y su hermana Celestia en potrillas jugando en un campo abierto al alba y dándole paso a la hermosa noche, llena de estrellas y la Luna resplandeciente desde lo más alto del cielo.

-Qué lindo sueño- dice ella apareciendo entre Luna y Celestia, pero al igual que ellas estaba en versión potrilla.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dice Luna

-Yo soy solo una amiga- responde ella.

-No sé quién eres- dice Luna confundida.

-¿a no? Yo, em , yo no lo recuerdo bien, pero si te recuerdo a ti- responde ella.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- dice la pequeña Luna.

-Si te incomoda mi presencia me iré entonces- dice la alicornio negro mientras desaparece.

-Espera- dice Luna, ella queda muy confundida de lo que pazo.

-¿Quién era esa poni tan extraña Celestia? ¿Celestia?...- dice Luna, de repente se encontraba sola, ella buscando a su hermanita por todo el prado, le toma un poco de tiempo pero finalmente la encuentra.

-¡Celestia! ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?- dice Luna pero ella no responde.

-¿Celestia? ¡Celestia, aquí estoy!- dice Luna ya algo impaciente.

Celestia sigue sin responder y luego desaparece, Luna se encuentra sola e intenta emprender el vuelo para buscarla pero no puede volar ya que es demasiado pequeña.

Ella corre para buscar a su hermana y repentinamente el plano cambia, ya no estaba en ese paraje hermoso, sino en canterlot, y se sorprende al ver a su hermana más grande ella se mira a un espejo y en efecto ella también avía crecido. Ella se dirige a su hermana e intenta hablarle, pero de su boca no sale sonido. Ve a Celestia siendo alabada por sus súbditos y recibiendo la atención de todos los ponis mientras a ella nadie le habla, se acerca hacia un pequeño grupo de ponis y ella se reconforta cuando se le reverencia, eso hasta que voltea y ve que quien estaba detrás de ella era Celestia y que esos ponis se reverenciaron por Celestia y no por ella.

El plano cambia nuevamente y ella está junto a su hermana pero esta la ve con desprecio y la dejas sola nuevamente, el plano vuelve a cambiar, pero más lentamente hasta que Luna se encontraba en su habitación en la oscuridad mirando un cuadro de ella y su hermana.

El plano vuelve a cambiar y esta vez ella lo primero que ve es a su hermana Celestia con los elementos disparándole un poderoso rallo de energía, ella no podía ver claramente lo que estaba pasando, solo veía a su hermana atacándola hasta que ella usa los elementos para atacarla y lanzarla directo hasta la Luna.

Luna se encontraba nuevamente sola, pero esta vez en ese paraje solitario y blanco, se encontraba en una gran roca que flota por el espacio en donde no se encuentra nada más que la soledad del infinito, Luna se encontraba llorando pidiendo disculpas hacia su hermana.

-¿Y porque te disculpas?- dice la alicornio negro mientras surge de entre la oscuridad. Luna la mira con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Dime ¿porque te disculpas? si ella es la que debería disculparse, ella te encerró aquí en una roca, sin ninguna compañía, he escuchado de castigos duros e injustos, pero este se lleva el premio mayor- dice la alicornio.

-Vete… déjame sola- Dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-¿Sola? pero si ya estás sola, estuviste sola por mil años en este lugar y quieres volver a estarlo, no le encuentro sentido- dice ella.

¡Déjame en paz!- dice Luna.

-Sí, está bien, pero recuerda que la culpable de tu encierro no fuiste tú, fue tu hermana ¡ella te encerró aquí! y creo que no es justo que tú seas la que se disculpe ¡al contrario ella debe hacer eso!- dice ella.

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa!- dice Luna con un ligero toque de ira.

-Me importa mucho, al igual que tú, yo fui traicionada por mi hermano mayor y encerrada en un sitio como este por más de mil años. No me parece justo que tú y yo paguemos por nuestro comportamiento, cuando deberían hacerlo los que nos crearon, los que nos ignoraron y rechazaron ¡por ellos somos así! sé que si esto no hubiera pasado nosotras seriamos diferentes, ¡somos princesas y merecemos igual respeto que el que tienen nuestros hermanos! Así que, qué opinas ¿me ayudaras a vencer a tu hermana? ¡y terminar con todo lo que ella ama de una vez por todas!-

-No… ella es mi hermana y no sería capaz de hacer esto de ningún modo- dice Luna.

-¡Pero yo sí!- dice una nueva voz.

-¿Quién?... ¡¿quién dijo eso?!- dice Luna.

-Fui yo ¿no me recuerdas Luna? Antes éramos una- dice la voz.

-¡No! ¡Tú no existes!- dice Luna.

-Claro que existo, existo en lo más profundo de tu ser- dice la voz.

-¡No! ¡Tú no! ¡Tú te has ido!- dice Luna asustada e inquieta.

-Nunca me fui siempre estuve con tigo y ahora estoy lista para salir- dice la voz y da una carcajada macabra.

La alicornio negro sale de los sueños de Luna y contempla como Luna cambia su apariencia mientras se retuerce en su cama, ella aumenta su tamaño y tu piel se torna negra como la oscuridad.

Esta se levanta de la cama cuando la trasformación se ha completado.

La alicornio negro le sonríe y dice- bienvenida Nightmare Moon-

-¡QUE LA NOCHE ETERNA EMPIECE!- dice Nightmare riendo a carcajadas.


	11. Chapter 11

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 11, errores del pasado.

Después de recuperar el conocimiento, el alicornio negro de crin azul inmediatamente fue al calabozo a liberar a Celestia y curo las heridas de esta de igual forma que como lo hizo con las suyas.

-¡¿Por qué no te liberaste antes?!- pregunta Celestia.

-si lo hubiera hecho antes ella me habría matado, ella es más fuerte que yo y además estaba muy débil- responde el alicornio negro de crin azul -Ven Celestia sígueme-

El la llevo al salón donde él y su hermana avían sido liberados. El primero en entrar a la habitación fue el alicornio para asegurarse de que todo estuviera seguro.

En la habitación encontró al menos una docena de libros antiguos que originalmente provenían de la biblioteca, muchos de los cuales estaban muy desgastados por su frecuente uso, pero aún se mantenían en una sola pieza. También avía varios trozos de madera que antes solían ser algunos de los estantes de libros. El alicornio se adentró más a la habitación para inspeccionar mejor el lugar y revisar los libros que estaban pero un objeto diferente llamo su atención, debajo de algunos libros se encontraba un pequeño peluche en forma de conejo en muy malas condiciones.

-To…Tomi- dice el alicornio en voz baja mientras una lagrima rueda por su mejilla. Celestia entra a la habitación observando el desastre de libros que avía, ella toma uno y nota que está totalmente en blanco.

-No te molestes, estos libros solo le revelaran su contenido a mi familia- dice el alicornio sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Celestia lo mira y nota el peluche que este está levitando con su magia, y ve como él ha perdido los ánimos.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?- pregunta Celestia.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, aquí es en donde ella se liberó- Responde el alicornio.

-No me refiero a eso…. ¿cómo o porque es que los encerraron a ustedes dos?- dice Celestia.

-A mí no me encerraron, solo a ella, yo mismo me encerré- dice él.

-¿Qué? ¿No comprendo?- dice Celestia.

-Fue hace casi 2000 años, ella y yo éramos los únicos hijos de una pareja de poderosos alicornios que rivalizaban con tus padres- dice el.

-¿Mis… mis padres?- se pregunta Celestia ya que era poco lo que recordaba de ellos.

-El conflicto se convirtió en una guerra que duro muchos años, tus padres apenas podían soportar los ataques que mis padres les mandaban, ellos estaban a punto de ganar la guerra y someterían a cada ser viviente de este mundo. Ellos casi tenían la victoria asegurada, pero yo intervine.

Fui asta tu reino y les lleve a tus padres uno de los libros de nuestra biblioteca, en el cual venia un conjuro para crear una magia muy poderosa, una fuente de magia blanca que daría fin a la guerra, seis objetos que les brindaría la paz y la armonía que tanto anhelaban en su reino- dice el.

-¿Se referirá a los elementos de la armonía?- se pregunta Celestia.

-Con ayuda de esos seis artículos ellos pudieron no solo derrotar a mis padres sino también exterminarlos de este mundo- dice el alicornio oscuro.

-¿Porque nos ayudaste? ¿que no dices que ellos eran tus padres?- pregunta Celestia.

-Celestia, tuve mis razones- responde él y continúa con la historia- Mis padres murieron y no me importo ni en lo más mínimo, no sé cómo sentirme ante esto, ellos eran criaturas terribles pero sé que en el fondo nos amaban, mi madre nos avía entregado un collar especial a cada uno que supuestamente generaba un poderoso escudo que protegiera a su portador de cualquier ataque físico o mágico. Todo pareció estar bien por un tiempo, e incluso tus padres nos avían ofrecido a mí y mi hermanita que nos quedáramos con ellos en tu reino a vivir. Mi hermanita, aún recuerdo como era antes, era muy pequeña, ni siquiera avía obtenido su marca cuando pazo, era una potrilla muy alegre e incluso ella no savia casi nada sobre la guerra que recién termino- dice el con nostaljia y tristesa.

-No comprendo ¿si dices que ya avía terminado la guerra porque la encerraron?- dice Celestia confundida.

-Surgió una profecía, en la cual describía a un poderoso alicornio negro que sumiria el mundo en oscuridad y que la fuente de este caos seria mi hermanita. Tu padre no quería que ustedes se enfrentaran a tal maldad, principalmente porque ellos avían renunciado a algo para crear esos artículos.

dice el.

-¿que cosa? ¿a que renunciaron?- pregunta Celestia.

-su inmortalidad, ellos morirían dentro de algunas décadas por viejos y pues, era obvio que no quería que ustedes enfrentaran ese mal solas. Es curioso, aveces el camino que uno toma para evitar su destino es el que te lleva directo a él- dice con ironía- Ellos debían tomar medidas drásticas para impedir que surgiera ese alicornio, ellos debían matar a mi hermana. Ese día, yo avía salido, por una tontería la deje sola en el castillo, si bien en ese momento me parecía lo más importante del mundo ¡ahora que lo pienso mejor me doy cuenta de que fue una estupidez, irresponsable que solo pensaba en mí mismo! ¡Ellos enviaron a un grupo de guardias para que rodiaran el castillo y evitara que escapara! ¡el solo imaginar lo asustada que se debió a ver sentido es algo que me parte el alma en mil pedazos y me inunda de culpa! Entraron al castillo y acorralaron a mi hermana en la biblioteca, ellos la pudieron averla matado, pero al ver que se trataba solo de una potrilla decidieron mejor encerrarla en esa esfera.

-El collar que nos dio mi madre no sirvió para protegerla de esta energía la cual era de las más puras que existían en este mundo. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que la mataran, después de lo que ha pasado creo que hubiera sido mejor eso que esto. Sé que es un pensamiento horrible ¡pero no resisto ver en lo que se ha convertido la potrilla que yo tanto quería! ¡Debí quedarme con ella ese día! ¡si me hubiera quedado con ella podría a ver convencido a tus padres de que no lo hicieran! ¡o por lómenos la abría protegido y haberla ayudado a escapar! ¡PERO EN LUGAR DE ESO ME ESTABA DIVIRTIENDO LEJOS DE AHÍ! ¡Ella tiene razón yo la cree, por mí es como es!- dice el alicornio entre lágrimas- La culpa me come vivo, si hubiera estado hay las cosas abrían sido diferentes, lo sé, estoy seguro de eso. Cuando volví a casa ellos me explicaron todo y aunque al principio sentí gran ira, e incluso sentía ganas de vengarme, después de su muerte, comprendí las razones de tus padres. ¡Ellos solo intentaban protegerlas!-

-Yo pase varios años solo en este castillo hasta que no lo resistí más y decidí encerrarme, pude replicar el hechizo de encierro en mí mismo, selle la entrada donde se encontraba la esfera que contenía encerrada a mi hermana y coloque mi prisión junto a la de ella y me encerré a mí mismo en esta- termina de decir el.

Celestia guarda silencio por un tiempo mientras procesaba su historia, ella no comprendía porque no recordaba nada de eso, pero por otro lado también es poco lo que ella recuerda de sus padres.

-Espera, si ella estuvo encerrada en esa esfera todo este tiempo ¿cómo es que ella tiene tanto poder y conocimientos de magia avanzada?- pregunta Celestia.

-El hechizo que yo use para encerrarme a mí mismo lo diseñe para que solo me encerrara a mí, pero el que usaron tus padres fue uno muy poderoso que no solo encerró a mi hermana en esa esfera, sino también a todos los objetos que estuvieran a su alrededor en un radio de 5 metros, para evitar que se escabullera y escapara. Ella fue encerrada e nuestra biblioteca, eso quiere decir que fue encerrada junto a todos estos libros de magia avanzada por 2000 años. Estos libros contienen en su mayoría hechizos de alto nivel, y si bien es cierto que son muy complicados para una potrilla, ella estuvo encerrada mucho tiempo con ellos, y con el tiempo cualquiera puede comprender por lo menos alguno de estos hechizos avanzados con la debida atención. Ella tuvo 2000 años sin nada mejor que hacer que leer estos libros por lo que ella con el conocimiento se ha vuelto más y más fuerte en el manejo de la magia. Recuerda Celestia el conocimiento es poder.

Y es por eso que estamos aquí para averiguar lo que ella sabe y encontrar la forma de detenerla- dice el alicornio, y comienza a revisar los libros, él se la pasa leyendo uno de los libros, los primero que nota es que en la contra portada decía Arwen Star, a el alicornio se le hacía raro, el revisa los demás libros y todos y cada uno tenía el nombre de Arwen Star como su autor, el decidido no prestarle mucha importancia a eso y mejor decidido revisar el contenido de los libros, luego de unos minutos hasta que encuentra la explicación de cómo es que ella pudo romper el sello de su prisión cuando tumbaron la esfera que la aprisionaba.

El libro describe un hechizo con el cual se puede debilitar casi cualquier escudo mágico, haciéndolo tan frágil como un cristal, este hechizo requiere de mucha energía y concentración pero una vez logrado el escudo se vuelve muy frágil, con este hechizo ella convirtió su prisión en cristal corriente y solo tenía que esperar a que un temblor o un despistado tumbara la esfera.

El libro también contenía varios hechizos más como la tele transportación, el hechizo para leer mentes o el que sirve para adentrase en los sueños de los demás.

Después de un rato cambio de libro, este tenía un forro de cuero negro y en la portada tenia escrito algo que actualmente era incomprensible para cualquier poni, pero el sí lo entendía, lo que decía el titulo era plagas.

El libro describía varias plagas, como criarlas o crearlas, el siguió leyendo el libro ya que este puede tener la respuesta de cómo es que ella tiene control sobre esa plaga.

Busco en el índice y en el decía el nombre de por lómenos 10 plagas diferentes.

Se enfocó en una que se nombraba como rage.

En el texto describía a la plaga como una enfermedad creada en base de un espíritu que contenga una gran cantidad de ira, dolor y sed de destrucción en su ser, como el que su hermana debe de estar sintiendo, el alma se debe fragmentar y una parte de esta deberá ser manipulada para crear el virus.

El virus provocara en los infectados un estado de ira y canibalismo incontrolable, querrán destruir todo lo que este a su paso, los infectados se vuelven inmunes a cualquier otra enfermedad e infección, e incluso serán resistentes al dolor y la abstinencia, también aumenta sus habilidades físicas como la fuerza, la velocidad y los sentidos como el oído y el olfato.

Hay posibilidades de que la plaga no infecte a todo ser vivo ya que la plaga solo podrá infectar a seres más débiles que la oscuridad usada para su creación. Mientras más oscuridad se use para crear la plaga más fácil le será infectar a los seres vivos.

En caso de que infecte a un ser vivo que resista su poder este puede eliminar la plaga de su sistema por completo y así no ser capaz de contagiarla a nadie más de ninguna forma posible.

El alma maligna creadora de esta plaga podrá controlar a los infectados de esta hasta cierto punto ya que el infectado solo piensa en destruir y propagar el virus pero los infectados actuaran independientemente si el creador no les presta atención.

Si el creador muere la plaga seguirá viva ya que a pesar de que la plaga se creó en base del espíritu de su creador, esta es independiente de él una vez que infecta al primer ser vivo.

Solo puede ser detenida por el creador de la plaga, solo él puede extraer el virus de todos los infectados a la vez absorbiendo la plaga y complementándola a su espíritu nuevamente, pero esto es peligroso para el creador ya que la plaga es maldad pura que una vez liberada ha estado creciendo con cada ser que infecta, y absorber la plaga provocaría una poderosa oscuridad que quizás no sea capaz de controlar.

El alicornio procesa lo que ha leído y comprende por qué la plaga no lo infecto, en un principio él se transformó pero después pudo más que la plaga y erradicarla de su sistema por completo, él es inmune a la plaga de su hermana, pero por otro lado puede que ella lo allá echo apropósito ya que sí ella hubiera usado más oscuridad de su ser para fortalecer la plaga esta habría podido con él, ya que la plaga es fuerte y le falto poco para ser más fuerte que él ya que ya ha infectado a criaturas poderosas como los dragones .

El continua leyendo y se encuentra con otras plagas aún más poderosas y letales que esta, plagas que podrían destruirlo todo a su paso en cuestión de días, tales como el asimilador una poderosa plaga que consume a todo ser vivo y va aumentando su tamaño, esta plaga es demasiado peligrosa incluso para su hermana así que es poco probable que ella piense en usar a asimilador, pero algo que lo inquieta es que hay un ser que es inmune a esta plaga y curiosamente también es una plaga.

El parasito splinter, los infectados de esta plaga son los únicos seres vivos que pueden sobrevivir a asimilador ya que el asimilador no los puede asimilar de ninguna forma.

El alicornio cambia de capitulo y se va a la parte del parasito splinter.

Splinter es un paracito que puede ser creado al igual que la plaga rage .

Este parasito solo infecta a los Pegasos, el parasito provoca en los infectados un estado de salvajismo casi como el de una poderosa bestia, el infectado aumentara su tamaño 3 veces y es cubierto por una capa de espinas negras. La plaga se fusionará con su huésped, ósea serán uno por el resto de su vida y no existe ninguna forma biológica o mágica de separarlos. Las espinas lo protegen de la magia los cambios bruscos de temperatura, varios tipos de golpes y es inmune a toda enfermedad o plaga conocida entre ellas el asimilador y rage. La plaga hace que el infectado se convierta en una vestía en el más puro sentido de la palabra, este perderá el conocimiento de quien es, solo será una vestía agresiva sin sentimientos o razonamiento. El infectado tiene varias habilidades especiales entre ellas la regeneración de extremidades e incluso puede alargarlas cuanto desee sus espinas o sus extremidades, incluso crear nuevas extremidades de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, también podrá expulsar las espinas de su cuerpo como si fueran metralla.

Existe una pequeña posibilidad de que el infectado pueda controlar el splinter en su máximo potencial sin perder su conciencia o recuerdos. Es raro pero de cada mil pegasos infectados con el splinter uno podrá controlar su poder al máximo sin perder su conciencia o su inteligencia, aun no se ha encontrado la respuesta a este fenómeno.

El infectado del esplinter es una criatura que puede vivir cientos de años y solo puede ser destruida por dos medios, la primera es decapitándolos y destruyendo su cerebro pero esto es muy difícil ya que la coraza de espinas es muy fuerte y difícil de penetrar.

La otra forma de matarlo es incendiándolo por un largo periodo todo su cuerpo.

El alicornio analiza la plaga pensando en por que su hermana no la uso ya que esta plaga parece ser el arma perfecta, pero luego recordó que solo infecta a los pegasos, pero en eso recordó que cloudsdale no ha caído aun en manos de los infectados, es probable que ella use esta plaga para invadir cloudsdale, así ella tendría un ejército de splinter sí que nadie se lo espere, todos creen que solo combaten a los zombis, pero pronto enfrentaran criaturas peores.

Celestia se desespera de no poder hacer nada más que verlo leer y empieza a merodear por el lugar.

-¡Ya nos podemos ir mi hermana esta haya afuera con ese monstruo suelto, tengo que ir por ella!- dice Celestia.

-Celestia si vas ahora esas cosas te mataran- dice él.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA TENGO QUE IRME A AYUDAR A LUNA! ¡De seguro que ya no puede mantener el escudo! si no voy ella morirá junto al resto de mi reino ¡No me importa si la tengo que enfrentar! ¡No importa! ¡La otra vez ella me ataco cuando estaba distraída pero ahora sé que le puedo hacer frente!- dice Celestia.

-No lo creo- piensa él.

-Celestia enserio creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, tengo que saber qué es lo que ha aprendido en estos 2000 años y créeme que esa plaga de zombis y esos lobos son solo el principio de lo que viene, nos esperan cosas peores, lo sé solo por haber leído este par de libros, imagínate lo que contienen los otros- le dice él.

Celestia se queda callada y solo se le ocurre decir- si tu hermana fuera la que está en peligro ¿no arias lo imposible para ir con ella y protegerla?- Él se queda callado y se queda pensando en su hermanita de potrilla, el sentimiento de culpa lo invade nuevamente.

-Bien tu ganas, te dejare ir, solo hazme un favor. Si tienes la oportunidad no mates a mi hermana, solo ella puede terminar con este caos si ella muere el control que existe sobre esas cosas desaparece y es entonces cuando todo de verdad se abra perdido, la esperanza de terminar con esta plaga- dice el alicornio.

-No… no lo sé- dice Celestia.

-Sé que ella a echo cosas terribles pero también sé que en el fondo aun esta la potrilla que yo solía cuidar y sé que ella terminara con este caos- dice él.

-Bien me iré- dice Celestia.

-Celestia espera ¿estas segura que no me quieres esperar? si vamos los dos hay más probabilidades de regresar vivos además no tardare mucho solo tengo que revisar algunos libros e ir por otros a la biblioteca y hacer algo antes de irme- dice él.

-No lo creo sé que te tardaras ¡y para entonces tal vez ya no pueda ayudar a mi hermana!- dice Celestia.

-¡Espera!- dice el alicornio y la detiene. Celestia se detiene y voltea algo impaciente.

-Si te vas volando tardaras varias horas en llegar, eso sin mencionar el peligro que existe haya afuera-dice el alicornio y abre con su cuerno un portal que la llevaría directamente a canterlot- Toma este atajo-

Celestia se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla como signo de agradecimiento y le dice- gracias por entender-

Él se sonroja y dice- em…. ¿segura que no me quieres esperar? solo tengo que recoger unos libros y hacer algo importante antes de abandonar el castillo….- Celestia entra al portal mientras él hablaba y en cuanto termino de cruzarlo este se serró inmediatamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 12, oscuridad y niebla.

Celestia ha llegado a canterlot, su reino una vez poderoso y lleno de gloria yacía en ruinas, las calles estaban abandonadas, los edificios estaban en ruinas e incluso algunos se estaban incendiando, un poderoso reino caído en desgracia gracias a una alicornio que solo piensa en destruir todo lo que este a su paso. Celestia no savia si sentir rabia o tristeza al ver su reino en este estado. El sentimiento de impotencia la dominaba por completo haciendo que perdiera las esperanzas de encontrar a su hermana o a alguien con vida que no estuviera infectado.

Ella al ver que no hay rastro de algún infectado cerca decidió adentrarse a la ciudad, sigilosamente y procurando no hacer ningún ruido se adentró por la ciudad capital y dirigiéndose al castillo para ver si encuentra a alguien con vida.

Era difícil avanzar, todo estaba muy oscuro, pero algunas calles se alcanzaban a iluminar un poco gracias a los incendios del lugar. Siguió merodeando por canterlot al pendiente de cualquier ruido, la visibilidad era nula así que el oído y su memoria del lugar era en lo único que podía confiar.

Siguió avanzando hasta que algo le tomo por una pierna, ella inmediatamente reacciono y pateo lo que la avía tomado, se acercó un poco y pudo distinguir un poni, pero este estaba partido a la mitad, le avian devorado totalmente las patas traseras por lo que solo podía arrastrarse en el suelo. El infectado le gruño a Celestia y se arrastró lentamente hacia donde estaba ella tratando de morderla. Ella no savia si sacarlo de su desgracia matándolo o dejarlo hay y seguir adelante, el infectado solo podía arrastrarse y nada más, así que decidió dejarlo y continuar adelante dirigiéndose al castillo.

-Lo raro es que no parece que apenas acaban de invadir canterlot, la ciudad está abandonada como si llevara ya varios días de que la invadieron ¿si es que apenas la invadieron como es que no hay nadie más en la ciudad? no hay nadie... si apenas lo invadieron debería a ver más infectados por el lugar ¿no?... pero apenas se encontró con ese que estaba tirado, la ciudad esta solitaria y no hay signos de que haya más infectados en el área- se preguntaba Celestia.

Celestia siguió caminando dirigiéndose al castillo hasta que escucho un grito y seguido de eso un rugido, luego otro grito pero este provenía a otro poni, eran dos ponis que estaban huyendo de algo. Celestia rápidamente cambio de dirección y se dirigió hasta donde provenían esos gritos.

-¡MAMA, MAMA!- se escuchó de repente seguido de un aullido. Celestia acelera el paso para llegar pronto, volaría pero sabe que también hay infectados voladores. Celestia continúa y se detiene cuando escucha un ruido de unos de los callejones, de este sale corriendo a toda velocidad una pequeña potrilla de unicornio de crin amarillo claro y piel gris. Tras ella venían dos lobos que intentaban alcanzarla o más bien morderla pero la pequeña gracias a su tamaño lograba escabullirse entre ellos corriendo en sic sac y colocándose debajo de escombros despistando a los lobos pero esto seguían adelante, tras de ella.

Celestia se interpone entre la potrilla y los lobos lanzando a esos dos lobos con una onda de energía que expulsa de su cuerno, pero los lobos se levantan al poco tiempo y continúan atacando por lo que Celestia de su cuerpo expulsa una luminosa luz blanca tan brillante que deja a los lobos y a la pequeña temporalmente ciegos. Ella toma a la potrilla y aprovecha la oportunidad que los lobos están ciegos para escapar.

Los lobos ciegos estrellan sus rostros contra el piso y los arrastran contra este fuertemente como si intentaran quitar algo de la cara que los está lastimando y daban un agudo chillido.

Celestia se esconde en un callejón con la pequeña. La potrilla no deja de llorar y decir- ¡se la llevaron, se la llevaron!- mientras frota sus ojos con sus cascos para aclarar su vista.

-Tranquila, tranquila, ya pazo- dice Celestia.

-¡Se la llevaron!- dice la potrilla.

-¿A quién? ¿A quién se llevaron?- pregunta Celestia.

-¡A mi mami! ¡Ellos se llevaron a mi mami!- dice la potrilla.

-¿La mordieron? tranquila, dime si la mordieron- dice Celestia.

-Ellos…. No…. no la mordieron, ¡ellos se la llevaron, los lobos se la llevaron!- responde la potrilla.

-¿A dónde se la llevaron?- pregunta Celestia, pero no recibe respuesta ya que la potrilla no deja de llorar- Tranquila, mientras este con tigo no te pasara nada, te lo prometo, ahora dime ¿a dónde se la llevaron?- dice Celestia.

-No… no lo sé- responde la potrilla.

Los lobos empiezan a recuperar la vista e inmediatamente estos aúllan, llamando a los demás y enseguida se escuchan más aullidos.

-Bien, te ayudare a encontrar a tu madre, pero primero tenemos que ponernos a salvo ¿bien?- dice Celestia y la potrilla asiente con la cabeza. Celestia coloca con cuidado a la pequeña unicornio en su lomo y se prepara para emprender el vuelo y justo cuando iba a abrír sus alas nota en el cielo que hay docenas de pegasos infectados, estos están vigilando el cielo. No son muchos, ella pudo haberlos eludido con facilidad, pero no con la potrilla en su espalda a sí que decide seguir en el suelo.

Ella al escuchar que vienen más de esos lobos en todas direcciones busca entre las casas abandonadas un lugar seguro para ocultarse, pero uno de los lobos aparece haciendo que descarte esa opción así que se pone a cabalgar tan rápido como puede, pero le es difícil por la oscuridad y ella lucha por orientarse en base a la poca luz que le proporcionan los incendios. Ella es alcanzada por ese lobo y es envestida fuertemente, tumbándola a ella y haciendo que la potrilla ruede en el suelo. El lobo se pone en posición de envestirla nuevamente, pero Celestia lanza unos rallos que golpea al lobo, pero este se levanta inmediatamente y Celestia dispara un rayo más potente que lanza a lobo muy alto y directo hasta una de las casas incendiándose. El pelaje del lobo se prende inmediatamente en llamas y este lanza un chillido de dolor que se escucha por toda la ciudad y alerta a los demás lobos.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- grita Celestia.

-¡Aquí!- responde la potrilla.

Celestia la levanta con su magia y la coloca nuevamente en su espalda y sale despedida del lugar antes de que lleguen los lobos a investigar. Celestia no haya asía que dirección irse hasta que de repente escucha-¡por aquí!-

Celestia voltea y al final de la calle ve a un poni asomándose por una puerta medio abierta Celestia no tiene otra opción así que no lo piensa dos veces y se dirige hacia el poni e inmediatamente entra hay con la pequeña en su espalda para refugiarse. Cuando ellas entraron el poni inmediatamente cerró la puerta y la atranco con varias sillas y muebles.

Celestia echa un vistazo al lugar y nota que es una perfumería, entonces entiende que este lugar podría ser un buen refugio ya que el aroma de estos perfumes elimina el olor de los ponis por lo que a esas cosas le costaran trabajo localizar su olor pero también es peligroso ya que si intentan huir el aromas de los perfumes aria más fuerte tu olor aunque diferente, eso bastara para que esas cosas te localicen con su agudo olfato.

-Vamos al sótano- dice el poni una vez que ha terminado de atrancar la puerta.

En el sótano Celestia se encontró con seis ponis más, de los cuales 2 eran parte de sus guardias reales.

-¡princesa Celestia!- dicen los guardias y se reverencian.

-Creímos que estaba muerta- dice uno de los guardias.

-No, no lo estoy, pero casi…. ¿Dónde está Luna?- pregunta Celestia. Todos se quedan callados hasta que uno se atreve a hablar.

-Princesa…. Luna…. ya no es Luna…. ella ha vuelto, Nightmare Moon ha vuelto- dice uno de los ponis con pesar y el resto se estremece al escuchar su nombre. Celestia no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Celestia se sienta y pregunta- ¿Qué es lo que paso aquí?-

Los ponis le empiezan a contar lo sucedido.

Los zombis dejaron de atacar el escudo y se fueron, solo así, esas cosas se fueron, nosotros nos empezamos a sentir a salvo, creíamos que usted o las portadoras de la armonía avían echo algo para que se fueran esas cosas.

Pero luego del castillo real salió una columna de luz morada que tapo la Luna y las estrellas dejándonos a oscuras por completo, se empezó a escuchar una risa malévola y pudimos ver que la fuente de ese rayo de luz fue Nightmare Moon, la oscuridad eterna al fin ha llegado a equestria. Y al parecer ese rayo de luz morada que ella lanzo también elimino el escudo que nos protegían, de los zombis. Cuando ya todo estaba totalmente oscuro es cuando nos atacaron, esos lobos nos atacaron, no zombis, sino esos lobos monstruosos.

Eran docenas, y a pesar de que éramos más esas cosas eran muy fuertes y resistentes, esas cosas empezaron a devorar el reino entero a cada habitante del reino, cada uno era mordido y convertido en un zombi o casi todos, pero lo raro es que cuando un poni se convertía en zombi en vez de seguir atacando este se iba de la ciudad en cuanto se convertían, los lobos eran brutales no dejaron a nadie vivo excepto a los pegasos y esto está todavía más raro, los lobos no mordían a los pegasos en lugar de eso los capturaban, varios pegasos intentaron huir volando pero eran interceptados por docenas de pegasos infectados que al igual que los lobos no los mordían, solo los envestían y los tiraban al suelo para que sean capturados por algún lobo.

Los guardias del palacio intentaron luchar con ellos pero eran demasiados, y la mayoría eran capturados al ser pegasos, ellos se llevaron ilesos a los pegasos de la ciudad.

En menos de un par de días el reino entero quedo totalmente sometido por esos lobos y ahora quedamos pocos, escondidos en las casas como nosotros, la verdad no sabemos si aún hay más como nosotros escondidos en alguna parte- terminan de contarle.

-Esperen un minuto…. ¿Dijeron días?- dice Celestia confundida.

-si princesa días- dice uno de los ponis.

-pero…. ¿cuándo? ¿Cuándo empezó la invasión?- dice Celestia confundida.

-varios días… quizás semanas- dice uno de los guardias.

-¡semanas!- dice Celestia sorprendida y en eso recuerda que para llegar aquí antes tuvo que cruzar por ese portal de aquel alicornio- ¡ese maldito! ¡De seguro me hizo algo, me puso en pausa o algo parecido cuando cruce su portal!-

-¡Ellos se llevaron a mi mami, mi mami también era un pegaso!- dice la potrilla entre lágrimas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué se llevarían a los pegasos? ¿Para qué lo querrán?-piensa Celestia.

Celestia se queda sentada acurrucando a la potrilla en sus cascos hasta que esta se queda dormida. Celestia se levanta y dice, tengo que hirme al castillo- Luna aún está en el castillo ¿verdad?-

-Princesa…. ¡ella ya no es Luna!- dice uno de los guardias.

-¡Tengo que ir!- dice Celestia decidida.

-Entonces nosotros iremos con usted- dicen los guardias.

-¡No! ustedes quédense a cuidar de los demás y por favor también cuiden de esta potrilla. ¡Tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana!- dice Celestia con seriedad.

-¡Princesa no salga ahora! ¡Lo que pazo ase rato con esas cosas los alboroto demasiado y si sale ahora quizás ellos sepan dónde estamos, solo espere a que esas cosas se calmen un poco!- dice uno de los ponis. Celestia decide acceder y esperar un poco antes de partir.

Mientras tanto en cloudsdale.

Los pegasos han luchado por días sin descanso alguno y estos se están agotando, pero al parecer están ganando ya que las hordas de zombis cada vez son menos frecuentes y de menor cantidad.

En su lucha contra los zombis no solo han peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos también han usado herramientas como catapultas y arcos y flechas para derribar a los infectados.

pero también han usados sus habilidades en el control del clima para defenderse, tales como crear poderosas tormentas alrededor de la ciudad con poderosos relámpagos que derriban a los infectados de un solo tiro, hasta poderosos tornados que lanzan lejos a los zombis.

Sin duda su control sobre el clima es un arma muy poderosa contra las grandes hordas de zombis y gracias a este medio de combate no solo han logrado proteger a su ciudad y a sus habitantes más débiles sino también a ellos mismos reduciendo considerablemente el número de bajas al ser pocos los enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo con los infectados.

Los pegasos se empiezan a confiar por eso creen que ya tienen la guerra gananda.

Pero hoy hay algo diferente, aparte de la oscuridad que invade todo el reino, hay algo más, el aire se ha vuelto más y más frio y fresco, la temperatura baja con rapidez cada vez más rápido y están siendo cubiertos por una neblina muy espesa que hace que la escasa visibilidad que ellos tienen por la oscuridad eterna sea aun mas nula.

El silencio invade cloudsdale, de estar siempre alerta de los gemidos y rugidos de los infectados estos de repente avían cesado.

Pero el silencio es interrumpido luego cuando se escucha un rugido, pero este no parece ser de algún animal que ellos conozcan o de los infectados, es de otro tipo de criatura nunca antes vista.

Los pegasos están atentos ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo, pero los infectados dejaron de llegar, pero los rugidos se empiezan a escuchar más y más cerca, y estos no parecen provenir de una sola criatura sino de docenas y parece que no tienen algún problema evadiendo las trampas climáticas que crearon los pegasos para proteger su ciudad.

La neblina no los deja ver nada pero alcanzan a distinguir que debajo de la ciudad hay varios resplandores y varias siluetas moviéndose a gran velocidad, esas cosas están debajo de la ciudad y también a los alrededores, los tienen completamente rodeados.

Los arqueros se preparan y disparan hacia las siluetas pero las flechas se empiezan a volver lentas y parece que no le dan a nada.

La neblina se eleva al igual que las siluetas, los rugidos aumentan y los pegasos empiezan a disparar hasta las siluetas nuevamente ya que parecen estar más y más cercas, pero las flechas rápidamente caen y notan que estas se han congelado.

Los pegasos se empiezan a inquietar y empiezan a disparar a las siluetas que se mueven con una gran fluidez en el aire casi como si estuviesen nadando, esquivando con gran facilidad las flechas.

Una de las siluetas se eleva hasta lo más alto y baja en picada tomando a dos de los pegasos, los pegasos no pudieron ver que paso, eso fue muy rápido, otras tres siluetas más hacen lo mismo y se llevan a otro grupo de pegasos entre las patas.

Pronto todas las siluetas bajan para llevarse a uno o dos pegasos de la ciudad empezando con los guerreros.

Los pegasos estaban siendo llevados por esas criaturas y estos no podían hacer nada, esas cosas volaban muy rápido y el frio de la niebla paralizaba las alas de los pegasos impidiéndoles volar muy rápido.

Pronto quedaron pocos pegasos combatiendo en la ciudad, esas cosas se los están llevando a todos de uno por uno.

Pero Uno de los pegasos logra disparar una flecha y herir a una de esas criaturas, esa criatura inmediatamente baja hasta donde está el Pegaso, en ese momento los pegasos pudieron saber a qué se enfrentaban, eran dragones, pero era una nueva especie de dragon, se parecían un poco a los dragones comunes, tenían cuatro patas, un cuello y una cola tan largos como una serpiente, dos cuernos en la cabeza y uno pequeño en la punta de la nariz, eran grandes pero no tan grandes como otros dragones median alrededor de 7 metros de largo, eran delgados y con alas muy grandes.

El dragón le ruje con gran ira y se prepara para disparar desde su boca un rayo blanco hasta el Pegaso que lo hirió, pero este es recogido rápidamente por otro dragón y el rayo impacta contra una casa de nubes, esta es congelada al instante y al convertirse en hielo la casa se hunde y cae por el gran peso que genero al convertirse en hielo.

El dragón parecía un poco frustrado pero cambia de dirección y toma con sus patas a dos pegasos que estaban a punto de atacarlo por la espalda.

Los pegasos de cloudsdale estaban siendo llevados por una nueva especie de dragón y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo, los dragones de hielo han llegado.


	13. Chapter 13

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 13, el despertar.

Cloudsdale quedo desierta después de horas de estar bajo el acecho de los dragones de hielo, la gran mayoría de pegasos avían sido llevados por los dragones, y solo un puñado de ellos lograron esconderse ya que los dragones eran buenos localizando a los pegasos.

La mayoría de los pegasos lucharon arduamente, intentando defenderse a ellos y a los suyos, pero no podían hacer nada contra ellos, los dragones eran muy rápidos, ajiles en el aire, tenían un olfato y una visión envidiable, y sobretodo, eran muy inteligentes. No les costó nada llevarse a los pegasos de Cloudsdale aun con ellos defendiéndose sin descanso.

Pasaban las horas, las calles de la ciudad estaban desiertas pero aun avían dragones merodeando la ciudad a fondo para asegurarse de que no haya quedado algún Pegaso, algunos incluso entraron a las casas buscando algún Pegaso escondido.

Después de algunas horas más los dragones deciden dejar Cloudsdale, una vez que el último dragón dejo la ciudad, La niebla que cubría Cloudsdale casi avía desaparecido por completo y la temperatura se está normalizando, ha dejado de hacer tanto frio y los pegasos restantes deciden salir de sus escondites.

En toda la ciudad, de ser cientos de pegasos solo quedaron un par de docenas, fueron pocos los que lograron esconderse. Esos pegasos creían estar a salvo, creyeron que lo peor avía pasado ya, pero no podían estar más equivocados, ya que una nueva criatura estaba merodeando la ciudad, con un tamaño menor a un ratón, una criatura con forma de un insecto negro estaba rondando la ciudad y su objetivo son los pegasos restantes de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Después de esperar varias horas de esperar a que los lobos se calmen un poco, Celestia decide dejar su escondite, dejando atrás a la potrilla y los demás sobrevivientes para dirigirse al castillo real.

La gran mayoría de los incendios casi se han apagado por completo al terminarse la madera con la que se alimentaban, la escasa luz que le proporcionaban los incendios casi ha desaparecido, la visibilidad era menor y el aire olía a humo, era sofocante y seco. Celestia con cuidado sigue su camino procurando hacer el menor ruido posible con sus cascos y tratando de no chocar o patear algo que estuviese por el camino. A paso lento pero seguro y al pendiente de cualquier ruido o cambio en su entorno, Celestia siguió su camino, preparada ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

Después de algún tiempo logro llegar a la entrada de su castillo, hay se encontró con varios charcos de lo que parecía ser sangre y varios cascos y restos de las armaduras de sus guardias abollados o con marcas de mordidas bien marcadas, sin duda esos restos eran de sus guardias reales, quienes lucharon hasta el final por proteger a su reino. Celestia solo podía imaginar lo que avía pasado aquí, en base a la evidencia que avían dejado los lobos, la sangre ya estaba seca pero se alcanzaba a distinguir por ser una gran cantidad la que fue derramada en este lugar.

Celestia continuo con cautela, a ella ya no le importaba si quedaba algún superviviente, eso era poco probable, lo que ella quería era encontrarse con la alicornio y enfrentarla, sin hacer caso a lo que le avía dicho el hermano de ese monstruo, ella sentía gran ira en su corazón. Se adentró por los pasillos de su castillo, aunque estaba a oscuras ella alcanzaba a orientarse gracias a su memoria del lugar. Siguió caminando hasta que escucha algo, era como un chapoteo. Celestia decidió ir en dirección al chapoteo y cuando llego al sitio de origen de ese ruido, ella pudo distinguir una extraña figura en el suelo que se movía con dificultad.

Se acercó lentamente hacia esa cosa, preparada para disparar un rayo para defenderse, pero al acercarse un poco más pudo distinguir más movimiento en esa cosa, era como si varias cosas pequeñas estuvieran apiladas sobre algo.

Celestia decide hacer brillar su cuerno para iluminar un poco esa cosa y distinguir mejor que es, pero a la vez preparada por si esa cosa le brinca encima. Su cuerno se ilumina y lo que ve la deja con el estómago revuelto, ella ve a un zombi de unicornio, pero este estaba recostado sobre la pared mientras un puñado de cachorros de los lobos negros lo devoraba y jugaban con sus entrañas, mientras el zombi solo gemía y se retorcía levemente mientras era devorado.

El zombi al ver a Celestia inmediatamente se mueve y trata de levantarse para atacarla, pero este ya casi no tenía patas y callo boca abajo mientras le gruñía a Celestia, y solo podía moverse como un gusano. Los lobitos al ser deslumbrados por la luz de Celestia, estos le gruñen y se hacen para atrás, actuaban como si la luz los lastimara, entre todos los lobos tomaron con sus mandíbulas al zombi y se lo llevaron arrastrando como si fuera un pedazo de trapo, ellos se lo llevaron hasta otro sitio para comérselo con más tranquilidad, mientras el zombis seguía gruñéndole a Celestia.

Celestia sentía nauseas por lo que avía visto y a la vez pensaba- !con que a esto se refería con darnos a comer a esas cosas como ganado!- Celestia observa como los lobitos se llevan arrastrando al zombi y observa el camino de sangre que estos dejan tras ellos, una vez que los ha perdido de vista decide continuar por otro lado.

Celestia continúo su camino y se encontró con varios esqueletos de ponis ya sin nada de carne, totalmente secos y roídos, los lobos de verdad no desperdiciaban nada. Ella siguió y se detuvo al ver que algo rodaba, era un ojo de poni, rodando por el pasillo y tras él un lobito persiguiéndolo como si este fuera una pelota, cuando lo alcanza se puso a jugar con ella un rato y luego se la comió a mordiscos.

Los lobos no parecían tener mucho interés en Celestia, estaban muy ocupados devorando algunos de los súbditos de Celestia. Tanto morbo hace que Celestia enferme de solo ver como esas cosas se alimentan.

-¡Esto es un criadero! ¡ella ha convertido a mi castillo en un criadero de esas cosas!- piensa Celestial con gran rabia mientras sigue caminando y sin querer pisa algo húmedo, Celestia inmediatamente retrocede un par de pasos y levanta su pesuña para ver que avía pisado, ella hace brillar levemente su cuerno y ve que lo que ha pisado es rojo como la sangre pero tenía varios trozos de carne en el, tenía un olor desagradable y entonces se dio cuenta de que avía pisado vómito, ella ilumina el charco y ve que es un charco muy grande, demasiado para ser de alguno de esos lobitos.

La sustancia aún estaba caliente, por lo que el que la dejo aún debe de estar cerca, Celestia se prepara y está al pendiente de cualquier ruido, mira a su alrededor, pero no hay nada y no se escucha nada, Celestia baja un poco la guardia al verificar que no hay nada a su alrededor, pero luego se escucha algo detrás de ella, el sonido es como si algo liquido hubiera caído, ella inmediatamente voltea y ve detrás de ella otro charco de vomito pero no al animal que lo produjo, eso solo quería decir una cosa, la criatura estaba sobre ella.

Celestia inmediatamente intenta levantar la cabeza hasta arriba de ella, pero de repente siente algo punzante en su estómago, Celestia avía sido atravesada por una larga cola con púas, que provenía a la criatura que estaba encima de ella.

Celestia vomita sangre, la criatura usando su cola levanta a Celestia hasta la bestia que estaba colgada en el techo del pasillo.

-¡cómo es que lograste esconderte por más de un mes!- dice la bestia furiosa. Celestia inmediatamente pensó que era un lobo oscuro la que la tenía, dado a que esas criaturas `podían hablar y también al recordar que estos tienen una larga cola con púas, pero al ser acercada hacia la criatura pudo distinguir que no era un lobo, era totalmente diferente aunque la oscuridad le impedía ver con exactitud como es, algo en esa bestia le resultaba muy familiar, ella conocía a esa criatura pero no lograba identificar quien era.

La criatura la acerco a su cabeza y le rujió fuertemente a Celestia salpicándola con sangre y baba en su cara, Celestia estaba perdiendo mucha sangre estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente. Parecía que la criatura iba a devorar a Celestia de un bocado ya que esta abrió su boca y empezó a introducir la cabeza de Celestia en ella. Pero luego una vos la detiene, una voz muy familiar dice- ¡NO!- Era Nightmare Moon. La criatura saca la cabeza de Celestia de su boca y voltea a ver hacia Nightmare Moon.

-¡Ella es mía!- dice Nightmare Moon con severidad.

La vestía mira a Celestia a los ojos, Celestia reconocía esos ojos pero la falta de sangre no le permitían recordar, la vestía le vuelve a rugir en la cara con gran ira y luego con un movimiento de su cola, avienta a Celestia fuertemente contra la pared y esta cae inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, en el imperio de cristal.

El escudo aún está activo, los ponis del imperio de cristal están seguros por el momento, han pasado 2 meces desde que empezó la oscuridad eterna, los infectados siguen atacando el escudo inútilmente, parece que es lo único que saben hacer.

Mientras tanto Twilight se encuentra en una habitación, sentada junto a dos camas en donde yacían sus dos amigas dormidas, o eso es lo que quería pensar ella pero en realidad estaban atrapadas en sus mentes y no había forma de que ella las sacara,.

Hace tan solo un par de días ella se encontraba en la biblioteca del imperio de cristal, leyendo día y noche para ver si encontraba la forma de sacarlas de esa maldición, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, no existe forma de sacarlas. Después de semanas de lectura sin descanso, de ojear cada libro del imperio de cristal, ella por fin se avía rendido, y ahora solo se la pasa los días esperando a un lado de ellas, esperando a que de repente ellas despierten.

Pinkiee Pie y Fluttershy yacían inconscientes en las camas ya que las demás, Appel Jack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, avían sido poseídas hace algunas semanas y nadie sabe dónde se encuentran.

Ellas yacían en sus camas mientras Twilight solo las observaba, esperando un milagro, ella apenas avía comido algo o dormido un poco, no podía hacerlo, estaba muy preocupada y a la vez se sentía muy culpable por no decirles nada, ese suceso en el que ellas se enteraron de que ya no tenían los elementos sigue dando vueltas por su cabeza, recordar las caras de sus amigas cuando se dieron cuenta que ella savia que algo malo iba a pasar y que por no decirles ellas no pudieron salvar a sus seres queridos, eso es algo que la lastima fuertemente el espíritu y luego recordar que por ese sentimiento de rencor ese ser logro entrar y poseerlas es algo que la deja sin aliento.

Shining, Cadance y Spike intentan convencerla que no es su culpa y que duerma un poco, pero ella está muy triste para escucharlos, ella solo quiere estar con sus amigas.

Pasaban los días y Twilight apenas y si avía dejado la habitación para asuntos menores, no le interesaba lo que pasara afuera -si los ponis de cristal están asustados o inquietos, seguro que Cadance puede encargarse de eso- pensaba ella mientras miraba con tristeza a sus amigas.

De repente se empezó a escuchar una voz, era como un conjuro, Twilight se inquietó e inmediatamente pensó que esa cosa que poseyó a Rainbow, Appel Jack y Rarity intentaba hacer lo mismo con Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, pero la vos no era femenina, era masculina.

El conjuro se empieza a escuchar más y más fuerte pero Twilight no logra entender lo que dice, era un lenguaje diferente, y parece que la habitación empieza a temblar, Twilight observa los cuerpos de sus amigas para ver si hay algún cambio en ellas, el temblor se hace más fuerte. Se empiezan a presentar cambios en Pinkie y Fluttershy pero no los que Twilight esperaba (ella esperaba que se ennegreciera sus pieles o les brotaran garras o colmillos) en lugar de eso empiezan a brotarles una luz blanca que hace que por un instante no se distinga nada.

Todo queda en blanco por un momento.

Cuando todo se empieza a aclarar, Twilight empieza a sentir algo que la estruja fuertemente y luego se escucha.

-¡Twilight, te extrañe mucho mucho mucho! ¿tú no me extrañaste? ¡Porque yo sí! ¡Tuve mucho miedo, yo intente salir! ¡Pero a donde fuera solo oscuridad veía, no avía nadie, bueno al principio avía monstruos horribles y voces que me decían que todo era tu culpa! ¡Pero yo no las escuche savia que tu no podías ser así! ¡Hay como te extrañe Twilight! ¡Nunca creí que extrañaría tanto tanto tanto a verte a ti o a cualquier poni!- dice Pinkie mientras abrasa fuertemente a Twilight.

-Pinkiee…. me estas asfixiando….- dice Twilight con dificultad.

-Ups, lo siento- dice Pinkie Pie apenada mientras suelta a Twilight y se encoje en hombros.

-Si Pinkie, un momento…. ¡PINKIIIIIIE!- dice Twilight mientras abrasa a Pinkie fuertemente - …. ¡Pinkie…. nunca creí que extrañaría tanto oír tu vos una vez más!-

-Yo también te extrañe- dice Pinkie correspondiéndole el abraso. Twilight voltea hasta las camas y nota que no está Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy ¿a dónde se abra ido?- dice Twilight algo extrañada, dado a que hace solo un instante ella se encontraba en su cama.

-Yo creo que al baño- dice Pinkie.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dice Twilight extrañada.

-¡Porque yo tengo muchas ganas de ir!- responde Pinkie -Ahorita vengo, voy y vengo- dice y sale de la habitación.

Mientras tanto Twilight se acerca a las camas y nota que Fluttershy está tratando de esconderse debajo de estas. – Em… ¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dice Twilight.

-¡Monstruos horribles!- responde la Pegaso amarilla- ¡Me escondo!- dice ella mientras intenta caber debajo de la cama.

-Momento… ¿Twilight, eres tú?- dice ella.

-Em… si- dice Twilight.

Fluttershy sale de su escondite y va hasta Twilight y dice mientras llora- ¡no creí volver a verte, tuve mucho miedo, estaba tan oscuro!- Y apoya la cabeza contra el pecho de Twilight.

Se escucha la cadena del baño y sale Pinkie y entra a la habitación- ¡FLUTTERSHY!- dice Pinkie y salta asta ella para abrasarla.

-Hoye ¿Twilight, y las demás?- pregunta Pinkie. Twilight se encoje en hombros y se queda callada, hasta que Pinkie le hace otra pregunta.

-Twilight ¿por qué hace tanto frio aquí?- dice Pinkie titilando.

-¿Qué? pero si la ventana está cerrada- dice Twilight mientras se acerca a la ventana y nota que esta se está empezando a congelar.

Ella abre la ventana para asomarse y entra una fuerte ventisca helada, pero aun así ella saca la cabeza para asomarse y mirando así al frente, más allá del escudo del imperio de cristal nota una neblina que se está acercando. Twilight no tiene idea de que pueda ser.

La temperatura baja más y más, mientras más se acerca la neblina a la ciudad, hasta el punto de que parece que está nevando. Se empieza escuchar un rugido proveniente de esa neblina.

De la neblina salen docenas de dragones de hielo y estos inmediatamente bajan en picada hasta el escudo a toda velocidad y lo logran atravesar sin problemas como si este no existiera. Twilight no podía creerlo y empieza sentir miedo de lo que pueda pasar a continuación- ¡¿acaso ningún lugar en este mundo es seguro de ese ser?!- ella voltea a ver a sus amigas con angustia y estas inmediatamente entienden lo que está pasando.


	14. Chapter 14

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 14. Esperanza.

El caos y el miedo se desata en Cloudsdale, un insecto negro está atacando a los pocos ponis que pudieron esconderse de los dragones de hielo, los pegasos no pueden huir de ellos.

los insectos muerden a los pegasos y entran por la herida que les provocan, dando paso por el cuerpo de los pegasos y al llegar a sus cerebro, hay se empieza una metamorfosis muy violenta, el insecto se fusiona con el cerebro de los pegasos y empieza a producir un doloroso brote de espinas negras por todo el cuerpo, antes de perder el conocimiento los pegasos pueden sentir la dolorosa transformación, como las espinas se extienden por todo su cuerpo cubriéndolos totalmente de estas, cada centímetro de piel, cada órgano interno, cada célula de sus cuerpos se convierte en un montón de espinas , su tamaño aumenta tres veces y una vez terminada la transformación ellos han perdido su conocimiento de quienes eran y ahora son solo vestías que fácilmente podrían ser manipuladas por ella, los esplinters han surgido en equestria.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Celestia despierta, en cuanto recobra el conocimiento, lo primero que ve es el calabozo, ella estaba nuevamente prisionera, ella intenta levantarse pero se detiene cuando empieza a sentir un dolor intenso en el estómago, se deja caer en el suelo y voltea a ver su estómago, ella ve una gran herida cosida de la cual aún sale algo de sangre gracias a que se le abrió un poco cuando intento levantarse. El más mínimo movimiento de Celestia significaba un dolor intenso, ella podía sentir como la herida se le abría más y más las costuras, ella apenas podía resistir no gritar, pero no podía impedir llorar por el intenso ardor que le provocaba.

El dolor que sentía le impedía pensar en la situación actual o ver que ella yacía encadenada en el calabozo, aunque en verdad no era necesario ya que Celestia no podía moverse y por ende no podía ir a ningún lado, por lo que ella se quedara recostada en el suelo.

Luego se empieza a escuchar una voz- por fin despertaste- Celestia abre los ojos y levanta levemente la cabeza y mira a su alrededor, la oscuridad del calabozo no le permiten distinguir bien pero nota un par de ojos reptilianos que luego se empiezan a acercar a ella y es entonces cuando puede distinguir la figura, era Nightmare Moon.

-Lu…Luna….- dice Celestia con dificultad y falta de aliento.

-¿Luna? je, jajaja, ¡yo no soy Luna! ¡Luna se ha ido para siempre!- Dice Nightmare Moon.

-¡Oh Luna! ¡¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho ese monstruo?!- dice Celestia.

-Nada comparado con lo que te pienso hacer- responde Nightmare Moon con severidad.

Celestia respira profundamente y luego intenta hablar con la mayor firmeza posible intentando ignorar el intenso dolor que la corroe. -¡Luna! ¡Mira nuestro reino! ¡Mira por las ventanas!... ¿No ves lo que ella ha hecho? ¿No ves lo que esos lobos han hecho con nuestro reino? ¡Ellos lo han consumido todo! ¡Nuestros súbditos están siendo usados como ganado para alimentarlos! ¿Es eso lo que quieres para este mundo? ¡Sin el equilibrio del sol y la Luna la mayoría de las plantas están muriendo! ¡Básicamente todo está muriendo en esta tierra, pronto no quedara nada con vida más que esas cosas!... ¿Es eso lo que quieres para nuestro reino? ¡que se convierta en una tierra desierta sumida en oscuridad!... Aun no es demasiado tarde, tu y yo podemos detenerla antes de que ya no haya marcha atrás para restaurar nuestro reino, antes que el ultimo poni sea devorado ¡sé que aún hay tiempo de arreglar esto, por favor, sé que aun estas dentro de esa cortina de odio!-

Nightmare Moon se acerca a Celestia lentamente y con uno de sus cascos presiona la herida de Celestia, lo que la obliga a gritar de dolor- Celestia, ya es demasiado tarde- dice Nightmare Moon fríamente.

Celestia se retuerce por el dolor y empieza a morder sus labios con fuerza para distraer su dolor y estos empiezan a sangrar-¡No! no lo es, sé que aun estas hay hermana ¡sé que aun sigues dentro!- dice Celestia.

-CALLATEEEEEEE- dice Nightmare Moon y todo empieza a temblar.

-Luna yo…. yo te amo….- dice Celestia.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡TU NUNCA ME AMASTE!- dice ella.

-Pe…. Pero Luna…. No estoy mintiendo….- dice Celestia.

- ¡Yo no fui más que tú sombra y nada más! ¡Nadie en el reino me tomaba enserio, nadie me quería, o por lo menos no como ellos te querían a ti! ¡Tú eras su diosa todopoderosa y savia! ¡y yo! ¡solo una niña ignorada! ¡Mis palabras no tenían ningún valor así como mi presencia! ¡Estoy harta de ser tu sombra y ahora la oscuridad reinara este mundo!- Dice Nightmare Moon.

-¡Luna…. Lo… lo ciento!- dice Celestia entre lágrimas.

-Tus disculpas no son suficientes ¡porque sé que son solo palabras bacías!- dice Nightmare Moon. Un silencio invade la habitación hasta que Nightmare Moon decide hablar.

-Yo misma te matare, Celestia. Pero aún no, no en ese estado, no me sentiría cómoda matándote ahora mismo. ¡No! esperare un poco a que tu herida sane y para entonces tendremos el combate a muerte que siempre debimos haber tenido. ¡Solo tú y yo! Sin lobos o zombis para ayudarme, y sin esos miserables elementos de la armonía o tus inútiles guardias…. Para entonces disfruta de tus últimas noches de vida, porque cuando seas capaz de pararte por ti sola, será cuando nuestro duelo de comienzo. ¡Y no intentes escapar! este castillo está rodeado de lobos y en los pasillos también hay varios de ellos esperándote. Buenas noches- dice Nightmare Moon, ella se retira dejando a Celestia tirada en el calabozo.

Celestia intenta levantarse, pero el dolor no se lo permite y ella apenas logra arrastrarse hasta la pared para recargarse en esta. Celestia intenta ignorar el dolor y concentrarse pero no puede. Ella intenta pensar en que animal era lo que la ataco, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud, ella sentía que conocía a ese monstruo, cuando la ataco ella pudo reconocer a la criatura pero la pérdida de sangre le impidió procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Un día parecía pasar más lento, las horas se volvían eternas y siempre estando al pendiente del intenso dolor que le impide pensar con claridad, la cola se esa cosa le había provocado una gran herida que no puede sanar, no en las condiciones antihigiénicas en las que esta Celestia, la herida corre el riesgo de infectarse de alguna bacteria que le puede carcomer la carne y matarla en días, pero en realidad ese era el menor de sus problemas, a Celestia no le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar, había tanto en su cabeza y siempre sentía dolor, por lo que solo obtenía paz cuando se dejaba llevar por el dolor y quedaba inconsciente por algunas horas.

Finalmente después de días ella se avía rendido e incluso llego a considerar en abrir sus puntadas y dejarse morir para que esto ya termine, ella ya no quiere seguir luchando por seguir viva, espera la muerte con ansias. Los días pasan y ella apenas sigue con vida, ella ha perdido la noción del tiempo, pudieron haber pasado solo dos días o quizás una semanas, la verdad no importaría.

Celestia cierra sus ojos y espera no volver a despertar. El silencio la absorbe, es sumida en un limbo del cual ella espera no regresar, la calma llega a su mente y el dolor que nunca la dejaba en paz ya lo avía olvidado.

Pero de repente se escucha un estruendo y seguido de eso se empieza a escuchar una voz, pero ella no alcanza a distinguir bien de quien es o que dice.

-¡Celestia despierta!- se vuelve a escuchar la vos pero más fuerte.

Celestia empieza a sentir algo familiar, siente como si algo las estuviese cubriendo y su dolor vuelve pero esta vez para desvanecerse por completo, esta avía sanado. Ella recobra inmediatamente el conocimiento y despierta de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Al principio su visión es algo borrosa, pero luego de unos segundos la vista se le aclara y logra distinguir al alicornio negro de crin azul.

-Tú…- dice Celestia.

-Veo que aun sigues aquí- dice el alicornio con una sonrisa- ¡No hay mucho tiempo tenemos que irnos!-

Celestia al sentir que avía recobrado todas sus fuerzas ella lo golpea fuertemente en el ojo.

-¡Aaaai! ¡Mi ojo! Por…. aaa, ¿porque fue eso?- dice el alicornio mientras se frota su ojo con uno de sus cascos.

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas! ¡Por tu culpa no estuve aquí para salvar a mi reino! ¡Me pusiste en pausa por algunas semanas! ¡y ahora ve…. ya no queda casi nada con vida! ¡Equestria ya no existe!- dice Celestia furiosa.

-Por favor habla en voz baja, me costó mucho trabajo entrar, además si te hubiera dejado ir ya no estarías con vida…. Yo solo quería protegerte, y lamento lo que hallas sufrido, la verdad yo esperaba que mi hechizo te mantuviera fuera por 2 meses, pero…. al parecer el hechizo se caducó una semana antes y yo no me di cuenta, tenía planeado estar con tigo cuando salieras del portal, y acompañarte en todo momento, pero no calcule bien el poder de mi hechizo, lo siento- dice el alicornio.

-Ya no importa lo que ágamos... todo se ha perdido... cada reino de equestria ha caído…. No tenemos nada por que luchar, no tenemos, ni a Luna, ni los elementos de la armonía o siquiera un ejército con el cual luchar, todos mis ponis… están muertos- dice Celestia con pesar, ya se había dado por vencida.

-Te equivocas Celestia….Todavía queda un reino en pie…. El imperio de cristal, y mientras ese reino no sucumba, ¡aun podremos restaurar este desastre!- dice el alicornio.

-Pero aun si el imperio de cristal sigue estando protegido por el escudo, los ponis de cristal no es ni el ejército más numeroso o más capacitado en combate contra un ejército de zombis o de lobos, los elementos ya no los tenemos y tres de las portadoras están siendo controladas por ella, y no sé donde estén las demás- dice Celestia con un tono depresivo.

-Cálmate Celestia, estas equivocada, aún hay posibilidades de vencerla. Pero… ¡Ahora Celestia! ¡Tenemos que irnos y dirigirnos a ese reino ya que la razón por la que no ha caído es por su escudo y mi hermana ahora mismo está criando a una raza de seres que son capases de cruzar ese escudo sin problemas- dice el alicornio oscuro.

-¿Qué?- dice Celestia.

El alicornio negro hace brillar su cuerno y con su magia hace que las cadenas de Celestia se desintegren, la mira a los ojos y dice- Vámonos, ellos despertaran pronto-

El alicornio hace levitar con su magia una mochila y la coloca en su espalda.

-¿Estas lista para salir de aquí?- dice el alicornio y Celestia asiente con la cabeza.

Celestia y el alicornio salen de las celdas y pasan por algunos lobos que estaban tendidos en el suelo.

-¿Qué… que les hiciste?- pregunta Celestia.

-Use un gas para dormirlos sacado del extracto de una planta muy especial, me fue difícil encontrarla ya que casi todas las plantas han muerto- responde él.

-¿Y de dónde sacaste el conocimiento para crear ese gas?- dice Celestia.

-De los libros ¡por favor apresúrate! no fabrique suficiente gas para dormirlos a todos, aún quedan muchas de esas cosas por ay, y con Luna de su lado no podré hacer mucho para defendernos- responde él con seriedad.

Celestia se queda callada y sigue cabalgando pensando en su hermana. El alicornio la mira y dice, -Tranquila, no te preocupes por Luna, ella volverá, te lo prometo-

En ese instante un lobo se le abalanza y lo muerde en la espalda pero como él tenía la mochila, el alicornio forcejea con el lobo y abre sus alas para bolar y estrellar al lobo contra la pared con gran fuerza.

El forcejeo hizo que la mochila se le callera y termina al final del pasillo, y se empiezan a escuchar más aullidos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!- dice Celestia.

-¡Espera y la mochila!- dice el alicornio negro volteando en todas direcciones.

-¡No importa!- dice Celestia.

-¡Adelántate yo iré por ella!- dice el alicornio.

El alicornio regresa y toma la mochila con su magia pero unos lobos lo alcanzan y el usa su magia para repelerlos y salir huyendo. Pero los lobos están a punto de alcanzarlo y en eso aparece Celestia y dice- ¡CIERRA LOS OJOS!- el cierra sus ojos y Celestia hace brotar de su cuerno una luminosa luz que deja a los lobos ciegos. Los lobos gimen como si les hubieran arrojado acido en la cara.

-¡Desde cuando un montón de libros son más importantes que tu propia vida!- dice Celestia indignada.

-No son libro Celestia- dice el alicornio y con su magia abre la mochila y le muestra a Celestia lo que hay adentro, lo que avía adentro son los 6 elementos de la armonía.

-¡¿Pero… de donde los sacaste?!- pregunta Celestia perpleja.

-¡Luego te lo explico, tenemos que irnos ahora!- responde el alicornio.

Ellos siguen huyendo y son emboscados por varios lobos, el alicornio usa su magia para paralizar momentáneamente a los lobos y Celestia dispara rallos para repelerlos.

Ellos siguen corriendo, pero pronto se ven rodeados por docenas de lobos, el alicornio al notar que están acorralados hace brillar su cuerno y dispara una pequeña luz azul hacia el techo y esta lo logra agujerar, pero el agujero era muy pequeño.

-¡Eso fue muy débil!- dice Celestia.

-Celestia veo que ya estas mucho mejor…. y al parecer tienes un nuevo amigo- dice Nightmare Moon y se coloca frente a ellos. El alicornio negro ve fijamente a Nightmare Moon, y ella se le queda viendo y dice- hay algo en ti…. que se me hace familiar…. ¿Quién eres tú?-

Celestia empieza a notar que la temperatura se empieza a enfriar bastante y que las grandes ventanas del pasillo se empiezan a congelar y se escucha el crujir de estas.

-Bueno no importa quien seas, igualmente te matare ¡y Celestia ahora que estas mucho mejor ya podemos tener nuestro enfrentamiento! solo tú y yo, pero antes…- dice Nightmare Moon y hace brillar su cuerno sacando una onda de energía que les provoca que a Celestia y el alicornio les empiece a doler sus cuernos fuertemente.

-¿Qué…. que nos hiciste?- dice Celestia.

-Es solo un pequeño hechizo que ella me enseño, es para bloquear la magia de los unicornios y alicornios por unos minutos, es muy útil de verdad- dice ella.

- Conozco ese hechizo, la verdad es muy fácil de hacer, lo aprendí incluso antes de aprender a volar- dice el alicornio negro con un fingido tono burlon.

-Vaya, vaya, puedes hablar, ¡lobos maten al intruso pero no lastimen a Celestia! ¡Ella es mía!- dice Nightmare Moon. Sin su magia Celestia y el alicornio no pueden hacer nada para defenderse de los lobos. El alicornio le da la mochila a Celestia antes de que uno de los lobos se le abalance para morderlo. El inmediatamente patea a uno en la cara, e intenta esquivar a otros dos, pero son demasiados y estos pronto lo muerden en las patas y lo derriban, Celestia se siente impotente al no poder ayudarlo.

Pero los lobos se detienen al escuchar un rugido, un rugido que provenía de fuera, Celestia se sorprende al ver que no solo los lobos están sorprendidos por el rugido si no también Nightmare Moon, ella no savia de que criatura provenía.

Los rugidos se empiezan a escuchar más y más cerca, de repente algo sale despedido y atraviesa la ventana y se estrella contra la otra pared y estalla en mil pedazos, Celestia observa lo que al principio parecían ser un montón de piedras, pero no eran piedras, eran los trozos de un lobo congelado. La neblina empieza a entrar por la ventana rota y los lobos se empiezan a inquietar al ver a uno de los suyos congelado y destrozado.

De la ventana entra un dragón de hielo y se queda observando a los lobos y a Nightmare Moon. El dragón ve a su alrededor y se queda viendo al alicornio negro tirado en el suelo todo sangrante y ruje fuertemente, y lanza un rayo de hielo contra los lobos para que se alejen de él, baja en picada a y toma con sus patas al alicornio negro y dispara otro rayo contra los lobos y luego vuelve a rugir.

Por las ventanas entran otros dos dragones y uno de ellos se lanza contra los lobos y los enviste fuertemente mientras el otro va por Celestia y la toma entre sus patas y se asegura de agarrar también la mochila.

-Celestia ¿en tu estadía aquí encontraste supervivientes?- dice el alicornio negro con dificultad.

-Si… en una perfumería a unas calles de aquí- responde Celestia.

-Bien Bomor, ya saben qué hacer- dice el alicornio y el dragón que lo protegía ruge fuertemente y se empiezan a escuchar más rugidos provenientes de afuera.

-Bien… si quedan sobrevivientes ellos los encontraran- dice el alicornio y escupe sangre.

El dragón que se estaba encargando de los lobos empieza a emitir un sonido chirriante.

-Bien parece que Dorin se está cansando de esos lobos ¡ya tenemos que irnos!- dice el alicornio negro. Usando la niebla los tres dragones desaparecen dejando a tras a los lobos y a Nightmare Moon.


	15. Chapter 15

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 15. Era de dragón.

En el imperio de cristal, los ponis estaban a punto de atacar a los dragones de hielo cuando estos acababan de cruzar el escudo, pero los dragones se quedaron quietos y la niebla se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco, revelando la carga de los dragones, ellos traían consigo a los Pegasos de Cloudsdale sanos y salvo, aunque ellos no sabían porque lo los dragones los avían traído a la fuerza al imperio de cristal, la verdad era que los dragones sabían de la plaga que en estos momentos está en Cloudsdale buscando a los pegasos.

De repente se empezó a escuchar un aullido. Acto seguido todos los infectados que rodeaban el escudo del imperio de cristal dejaron de atacar repentinamente el escudo al escuchar el aullido y voltearon para atrás. Se quedaron inmóviles por unos minutos y luego se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron del escudo lentamente, pronto todos los infectados abandonaron el área del escudo y se perdieron en la oscuridad. Los ponis del imperio de cristal se sintieron aliviados al ver que los infectados se alejaban y que los pegasos de Cloudsdale estaban a salvo. Pero ese sentimiento de alegría no lo tenían los dragones, ellos presentían que algo mucho peor se avecinaba.

Pasaron varias horas de que los infectados dejaron el imperio de cristal y un fulgor rojo se empezó a distinguir a lo lejos, más allá de tan interminable oscuridad esa luz que lentamente se estaba acercando a ellos, los dragones de hielo se preparaban para lo que fuera a pasar.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de canterlot, en una montaña estaban posados los tres dragones que rescataron a Celestia y el alicornio negro de las garras de esos lobos y Nightmare Moon .

En la montaña ellos estaban esperando a que el resto de los dragones que se encontraban en canterlot y en el bosque Everfree terminaran de buscar y rescatar a los pocos supervivientes y los pegasos capturados.

Celestia y el alicornio estaban seguros, protegidos por los dragones de todo peligro. Mientras ellos esperaban a que el hechizo de Nightmare Moon halla pasado su efectos para que el alicornio pueda curar sus heridas, el resto de los dragones estaban en una pelea constante, enfrentándose a los lobos de canterlot y el bosque en una búsqueda de más supervivientes.

A los dragones no les costaba mucho trabajo enfrentarse a los lobos, ellos eran muy veloces y fácilmente podían envestirlos o congelarlos, lo difícil para ellos era tomar a los ponis ya que estos les tenían pavor y huían de ellos al verlos o intentaban lastimarlos con lo que ellos tuvieran a la mano. Los dragones de hielo se resistieron las ganas de regresarles todo golpe que los ponis les daban. Aun cuando ellos lograba alcanzar a los ponis y aferrarse a ellos, los ponis seguían pateándolos, los dragones se adentraron en las casas y hasta incluso llegaron a derrumbar algunas en las que ellos no cabían con tal de asegurarse de no dejar a algún poni, e incluso llegaron a escarbar en la tierra para ver si avía algún sótano oculto en algunas de las viviendas.

Algunos dragones eventualmente eran mordidos por algún lobo o infectado pero estos no se convertían, claramente eran inmunes al virus. Celestia no podía dejar de mirar a los dragones, como estos iban en busca de los ponis y se enfrentaban a los lobos.

Cuando el efecto del hechizo de Nightmare Moon pasó el alicornio inmediatamente curo sus heridas que le avían provocados los lobos, luego de curar sus heridas en vez de sentirse mejor parecía que el hechizo avía acabado con todas sus energías.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dice Celestia algo preocupada.

-El hechizo de curación, el hacerlo me resta muchas energías- responde él mientras respira agitadamente por la boca como si hubiera perdido el aliento.

- Entiendo….- dice Celestia – no me has dicho tu nombre-

-¿qué?- dice él.

-no me has dicho tu nombre…. ¿puedo saber cuál es?- dice Celestia.

-mi… mi nombre….- dice el alicornio nervioso.

-si ¿no me digas que también lo olvidaste?- dice Celestia.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! Es solo que…- suspira- llámame Darkness- dice él.

-¿Darkness? ¿Ese es tu nombre?- dice Celestia algo extrañada, y el alicornio asiente con la cabeza.

-bueno…. Em… Esas criaturas no existen en este mundo…. Yo recordaría haberlas visto alguna vez en mi vida ¿no crees? Darkness - dice Celestia refiriéndose a los dragones de hielo.

-Bueno, mi hermana no es la única con habilidades especiales. Yo cree a esos dragones hace mucho tiempo, como mi padre que avía creado a los primeros dragones, los dragones de fuego. Así que cree a los dragones de hielos unos años después- dice Darkness.

-¿Pero entonces que es lo que paso por que es que no hemos visto a esta especie de dragón en tanto tiempo?- pregunta Celestia muy confundida.

-Pasaron muchas cosas Celestia, de las cuales no quiero y me avergüenza hablar- dice Darkness.

-dime… te prometo que no te juzgare- dice Celestia.

-Yo, cree originalmente a esos dragones para invadir equestria- dice él.

-¡¿QUE?!- Dice Celestia asombrada.

-Después de que tus padres encerraran a mi hermanita yo quería venganza, cree a esos dragones para lograrlo, pero…- dice él.

-¿Qué paso?- dice Celestia.

-Cuando estaba listo para atacarlos, paso algo…. Tus padres avían fallecido. Me tomo décadas crear a un gran número de estos dragones y mientras tanto ellos envejecían más y más. Hasta que finalmente les llegó su hora…. Yo no tenía nada en tu contra, o de tu hermana, y con la muerte de tus padres mis deseos de venganza también murieron. Yo no soy un bueno, pero tampoco soy maligno, yo estoy en medio de ambos y hay me quedare. Por eso es que me encerré, pero antes los encerré a ellos- dice Darkness.

-¿quiénes?- dice ella y Darkness apunta con su casco a los dragones de hielo.

-Sé que aún me tienen rencor por haberlos encerrado, pero no podía dejarlos sueltos en equestria sin alguna supervisión, ellos son como yo, no son criaturas malignas, pero tampoco son pasivas, si ellos se ven amenazados por algo no dudaran en defenderse. A ellos les gusta estar libres y no toleran estar encerrados, de seguro ellos me odian, pero no sé qué es lo que hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera encerrado y ellos siguieran libres. Después del deceso de tus padres yo me quede con ellos en el castillo, mi reino quedo envuelto en un manto de nieve blanca, nadie más que ellos podían sobrevivir en ese ambiente tan extremo y si salían de mis terrenos se dirigirían a equestria y expandieran la nieve por todo el mundo, posiblemente se abría armado una pelea sin razón entre ellos y tus ponis, el equilibrio del mundo se rompería con su esparcimiento, la comida escasearía, y a tus ponis les costaría bastante trabajo sobrevivir en un invierno eterno, por eso es que los encerré. Hielo, ese es mi elemento, así como tú eres el sol y tu hermana la luna, yo soy el hielo- dice Darkness.

-Y tú hermana…. ¿Qué elemento es?- pregunta Celestia.

-El fuego- responde Darkness.

Celestia se queda callada, pensando en lo que le avía dicho, pero luego algo llama su atención, a lo lejos se distinguía un brillo morado que se iba acercando, Celestia entrecerró los ojos y pudo ver a siete dragones pero estos llevaban algo entre las patas, no eran ponis, cada dragón llevaba una esfera morada de las cuales despedían un brillo intenso.

-Llegaron- dice Darkness.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Celestia.

-Mi hermana en este momento está creando un ejército más poderoso que podrá cruzar el escudo sin problemas, y esto es lo que nos ayudara a enfrentarlos- dice el con severidad.

-¿Que son esas esferas?- pregunta Celestia algo temerosa de lo que puedan ser.

-Son esferas del génesis, dentro esta la base para algo más poderoso que mis dragones, una criatura del nivel 4- dice el alicornio.

-¿Nivel 4?- dice Celestia.

-las artes de la creación divide las vestías por niveles, ejemplo, los lobos negros son vestías del nivel 2, eso lo sé por qué no son muy poderosos o inteligentes y tienen pocas habilidades, en cambio mis dragones de hielo son criaturas del nivel 3- dice Darkness, esa explicación solo genero más preguntas en Celestia.

Los 7 dragones llegan con el alicornio. Lleven las esferas al imperio de cristal y protéjanlas con su vida, dice Darkness. Los dragones se van y el alicornio y Celestia esperan a que terminen la búsqueda de supervivientes el resto de los dragones que están en canterlot.

De repente se empieza a estremecer la tierra fuertemente, el aire se vuelve seco y un resplandor rojo se empieza a acercar a ellos. Un incendio está empezando a extenderse por toda equestria, los temblores aumentan y la tierra se empieza a abrir, de esta empieza a brotar lava.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!-dice Celestia.

-¡Es ella, ya se puso furiosa! ¡TODOS VÁYANSE AL IMPERIO DE CRISTAL ESTE MUNDO SE SUMIRÁ EN LLAMAS!- grita Darkness. Todos los dragones abandonan canterlot para dirigirse al imperio de cristal cuanto antes.

-¡¿Por qué está haciendo esto?!- pregunta Celestia.

-¡Esta furiosa porque le robe gran parte de un poderoso ejército y los elementos de la armonía! ¡Y ahora lo destruirá todo! ¡Quiere acabar con este mundo antes de que podamos hacer algo contra ella!- dice Darkness exaltado, se escucha un rugir de la tierra.

-¡Pero no entiendo… ella es poderosa, pero… no creo que tenga el poder suficiente para crear tanto caos a distancia y de tal magnitud. ¡A menos que esté recibiendo ayuda!- dice él.

-¡ayuda ¿de quién?! ¡¿De mi hermana?!- dice Celestia.

-no lo creo… los poderes de Luna no son así con el entorno…. ¡Ese draconequus le tiene que estar ayudando a crear este caos!- dice Darkness entre dientes.

-¡Discord!- dice Celestia.

Los dragones vuelan a toda prisa al imperio de cristal pero las montañas empiezan a flotar y geiseres de lava salen despedidos, el fuego se esparce, La tierra se parte, el aire se vuelve toxico y una espesa nube de cenizas cubre todo. Los geiseres se vuelven más y más altos al punto de que casi están a la altura que vuelan los dragones.

Pero cuando ellos están cerca del imperio de cristal, de las llamas salen los dragones comunes infectados de la plaga Rage (zombis) listos para atacar y derribar a los dragones de hielo. Cuando el alicornio ve esta emboscada inmediatamente ordena que todo dragón que este cargando algún poni se dirija directamente al imperio de cristal y el resto que se quede peleando con los dragones infectados.

Los dragones entonces se dividen en dos grupos. El voltea a ver al dragón que llevaba a Celestia y dice-¡ Guili, llévate a Celestia y los elementos, ve con el resto, ponlos a salvo!-

-¿Que, no vendrás con nosotros?- dice Celestia.

-Alguien se tiene que quedar con ellos para dirigirlos…. ¡Guili, llévatela!- ordena Darkness. El alicornio se queda con el resto de sus dragones mientras los demás se llevan al imperio de cristal a Celestia y los demás supervivientes.

Los dragones de hielo luchan arduamente contra los dragones de fuego, en un principio ellos están bastante parejos, a pesar de que la mayoría de los dragones de fuego son siete veces más grandes que los de hielo ellos son más veloces e inteligentes, y no les cuesta nada esquivar sus ataque, pero el clima no está a su favor. El intenso calor es demasiado para los dragones de hielo que están acostumbrados a climas más frescos, mientras que los dragones de fuego no sienten ningún efecto negativo al estar rodeados de fuego y lava.

La geografía tampoco les ayuda, ya de por si los dragones de hielo están bastante desorientados con el calor también tiene que encargarse de evitar chocar con las montañas flotantes las cuales son trampas mortales para ellos que apenas y si puede seguir volando.

Ellos intentan usar sus rallos de hielo para refrescar su alrededor, pero estos inmediatamente se evaporan. Los dragones de hielo siguen luchando aun así cuerpo a cuerpo con sus contrapartes de fuego pero no pueden hacer mucho para defenderse más que esquivar los ataques.

Finalmente el primer grupo de dragones de hielo logran atravesar el escudo del imperio de cristal y dejar a los ponis sobrevivientes en un lugar a salvo, pero el calor los está a afectando y ya no pueden salir del imperio de cristal para ayudar a los otros.

En un principio Celestia siente un aire de alivio y esperanza al ver que no solo los ponis de cristal y los supervivientes están a salvo, sino también los pegasos de Cloudsdale se encuentran aquí. Celestia se conmueve al ver que la pequeña que ella avía encontrado en canterlot no solo está a salvo sino con su madre abrasándola fuertemente, los dragones la avían rescatado.

-¡Gracias princesa, gracias por regresarme a mi mami!- dice la potrilla. Una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de Celestia al ver tal escena tan conmovedora. Pero pronto ese sentimiento de alegría cambia bruscamente a temor cuando nota que las llamas impactan contra el escudo y aunque no lo atraviesan, el calor se siente en gran cantidad y los dragones que están en el imperio de cristal usan sus rallos de hielo para dispararlos contra el escudo y así enfriarlo. Esta tarea hace que aunque se recuperen del calor no puedan salir a ayudar a los otros ya que solo ellos pueden mantener el imperio de cristal impune del calor, calor que no solo sería fatal para ellos sino también para todos los habitantes del imperio de cristal. Celestia se empieza a preocupar por lo que está pasando.

Mientras tanto el resto de los dragones siguen luchando sin descanso a pesar de tener todo en contra. Eventualmente muchos de los dragones de hielo son mordidos, no pueden hacer mucho para evitarlo, pero el virus no les afecta a ellos, dado a que al igual que su creador son inmunes al virus. La batalla solo dura minutos, aunque para ellos fue eterna. Finalmente Muchos dragones de hielo sucumben a los infectados y son devorados, pero muchos otros aún siguen en pie luchando hasta el final y logran someter a la mayoría de los dragones de fuego rompiéndoles las alas, aunque eso no los mata, por lo menos ya no son una amenaza aérea.

Quizás ellos hayan vencido a la mayoría de esos dragones utilizando ese método de romperles o rasgarles las alas a sus contrincantes, pero aun si logran vencerlos a todos aún tienen que escapar del infierno en el que se encuentran. Esquivar los geiseres de lava, las grandes flamas y las montañas flotantes para poder llegar a un lugar a salvo, los temblores se vuelven más y más violentos y literalmente la tierra se parte en dos y queda envuelto en llamas.

Después de tal batalla y escape de las flamas todos los dragones sobrevivientes logran cruzar el escudo con bien, todos menos Darkness el cual no pudo ser capaz de cruzar el escudo, el llego al escudo pero se impactó contra el como si hubiera chocado contra un muro. Las flamas lo alcanzan y él se prende en llamas, el intenta escapar de las flamas pero es imposible.

Uno de sus dragones, el más grande y viejo sale para ayudarlo pero es imposible que el cruce el escudo, el dragón lo tiene entre sus garras pensando en que hacer pero solo él puede cruzar el escudo. El alicornio queda inconsciente con quemaduras por casi todo su cuerpo.

En eso el dragón siente algo, un poder muy familiar y recuerda algo. El dragón inmediatamente se acerca al escudo y ruje fuertemente.

Uno de los dragones, el más pequeño inmediatamente entiende el mensaje y se adentra en el castillo del imperio de cristal, envistiendo a los guardias se adentra a toda prisa por lo pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación con una puerta reforzada, el inmediatamente la tumba golpeándola fuertemente y entra a la habitación de Twilight. Twilight queda perpleja y el dragón se le queda viendo por un instante y se avienta a su buro y toma el collar de oro con la jema azul con su hocico.

Los guardias inmediatamente atacan al dragón, pero este sale despedido con el collar en su boca y corre por los pasillos hasta llegar a una ventana y salir volando.

El dragón sale volando a toda velocidad y sale del imperio de cristal y busca al gran dragón que tenía al alicornio, cuando los encuentra inmediatamente le da el collar al dragón y este se lo pone en el cuello a su amo.

Al ponerle el collar los dos dragones salen volando con su amo inconsciente y logran cruzar el imperio de cristal sin problemas.

Celestia estaba impactada, ella veía a través del escudo y veía a su reino envuelto en llamas y totalmente destruido, ahora ya no quedaba nada en verdad, toda la tierra estaba muerta y ahora solo quedaban ellos.

Luego deja de mirar el caos de haya afuera cuando escucha el chillido de uno de los dragones. El dragón llevaba consigo a su amo ahora irreconocible por las quemaduras. Celestia al verlo ordena a sus súbditos que lo lleven al castillo y le den atención médica.

Los ponis no podían creer, no podían procesar lo que acababa de pasar, sus tierras su mundo, Equestria estaba reducida a cenizas.


	16. Chapter 16

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 16. La desolación de Equestria.

Equestria está desolada y decadente, no hay rastro de vida de ningún tipo, todo está en cenizas y tinieblas, han pasado 8 meces desde que Equestria fue sumida en llamas y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada más, después del incendio no a ávido rastro de los lobos o los infectados, todas las criaturas se han ocultado por el infierno y no han salido, se ocultan bajo tierra esperando el momento adecuado para darle el golpe final al imperio de cristal.

Cada día de vida para los ponis de cristal, es perturbador e inquietante, ellos saben que ella si quiere puede cruzar el escudo cuando quiera, y si lo desea puede acabar con todo de un solo golpe, ella ha demostrado su gran poder, y aunque los ponis del imperio de cristal están por el momento seguros y protegidos, ella está al asecho, solo esperando el momento más adecuado, ella es poderosa incluso más de lo que imaginan los ponis de cristal.

El mundo entero está seco y muerto y ella solo observa como los ponis de cristal sean devorados por el miedo y el pánico, los dragones de hielo han mantenido seguros y protegidos a los ponis de cristal, pero en verdad que sus rostros, sus grandes ojos amarillos, escamas y hocicos llenos de colmillos largos y afilados no son rostros que inspiren confianza y seguridad en los ponis.

Pero no todo es tristeza y miedo, la llegada de la princesa Celestia ha abierto una luz de esperanza y tranquilidad en los habitantes del imperio de cristal, pero la verdad es que no hay nada que ella pueda hacer para restaurar este caos. El mundo está muerto, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer, por lo menos no sola.

Cada día los ponis del imperio de cristal son asfixiados por las espesas nubes de cenizas de su mundo ardiente, cenizas que los dragones de hielo y los pegasos intentan repeler pero esta es una tarea ardua y constante, el aire puro escasea, como la comida y el agua.

Los dragones de hielo no han probado bocado desde que entraron al imperio de cristal, estos se alimentan principalmente de carne blanca, ósea peces y aves, pero en el imperio de cristal no hay nada de eso y aunque los dragones de hielo tienen una extraordinaria resistencia y aguante de muchos meses sin sustento, la falta de alimento está empezando a afectar a los más jóvenes, estos están empezando a sentir los efectos de la inanición y empiezan a considerar a los ponis como posibles fuentes de alimento. Pero los dragones más grandes los cuales son más resistentes e inteligentes los mantienen a raya vigilándolos constantemente para que los jóvenes no cometan alguna estupidez por el hambre.

Al pasar los meses pequeños incidentes entre los dragones más jóvenes y los ponis de cristal se han dado por la escases de alimento, estos incidentes comúnmente de agresión repentina hacia los ponis de cristal son intervenidos por los dragones más grandes, los cuales alejan a los dragones más jóvenes de los ponis, los dragones están irritables pero por el momento se contienen por no hacerle daño a aun habitantes del imperio.

A diferencia de los ponis los cuales están muertos del miedo por cualquier ataque de ella, los dragones más jóvenes están ansiosos por que invadan el reino, así quizás por lo menos podrán comer algo.

Ya como si fuera bastante malo tener que estar atrapados en el imperio de cristal con la amenaza de zombis y lobos afuera y los dragones hambrientos adentro, los ponis sobrevivientes tienen que luchar por seguir vivos ya que no solo está la falta de alimentos, sino también tienen que sobrevivir al frio infernal que está en el imperio de cristal, un manto blanco cubre por completo la ciudad, visualmente es hermoso como todo está cubierto de nieve blanca y reluciente, pero el frio está literalmente como para morirse.

Los ponis de cristal incluso han olvidado el por qué los dragones están hay con ellos, ellos quieren que se vallan e incluso en algunas ocasiones han llegado a protestar porque Celestia, Cadance o Twilight, expulsen a los dragones del imperio de cristal.

Y aunque Cadance y Twilight están de acuerdo con que los dragones sean expulsados del reino, Celestia simplemente dice que no. Ellos quizás lo ignoren por todas las cosas malas que han pasado últimamente pero la verdad es que los dragones de hielo son el único obstáculo para que ella tome el imperio de cristal, ella solo está esperando a que los propios ponis expulsen a lo único que los protege.

Las cosas se ponen más conflictivas entre los dragones y los ponis de cristal con el pasar de las semanas, al punto de que ya no se llegan a tolerar las especies entre sí mismas, y los ponis de cristal les echan la culpa a los dragones de los problemas que están pasando, todo mal es causa de los dragones según los ponis, por esto y más los dragones poco a poco se distancian de los ponis, quedándose posados e inmóviles en las azoteas, ellos intentan estar lo más lejos posible de los ponis pero sin dejar el imperio de cristal, aun.

En estos ocho meces el alicornio negro Darkness ha estado en un severo estado, en un sueño del que no ha despertado, con quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo, el apenas y sigue vivo, inconsciente, pero con dolor constante, el yace acostado en una cama de la enfermería irreconocible por lo deforme que lo avían dejado las quemaduras. Lentamente él se recupera de sus quemaduras pero no ha despertado, después de meces de estar en reposo, a diferencia de los demás ponis el frio no parece afectarle a pesar de su condición actual, el parce estar mejor en su habitación con la ventana abierta a pesar de la intensa ventisca que entre por esta.

Un día él finalmente despierta, da una fuerte bocanada de aire y cae de su cama, la piel quemada se le cae exponiendo sus heridas y esto le provoca un dolor y un ardor aún más intenso.

Él se arrastra lentamente hasta la ventana pero nuevamente queda inconsciente por el dolor.

Pasan las horas y el vuelve a despertar, en la habitación lo primero que ve es a Celestia luego a Twilight y a varios médicos del lugar. El intenta moverse, pero más allá de que el intenso dolor que siente por todo el cuerpo se lo impide, el nota que está atado a la cama.

-Lo siento, pero es que cuando despertaste por primera vez, tú mismo te provocaste heridas abiertas que pueden correr el riesgo de infectarse- dice Celestia.

El intenta mirar su cuerpo y lo ve vendado con varios trozos de carne muerta y quemada tirada alrededor suyo. El respira con bastante dificultad y no deja de mirar a su alrededor, como si algo lo inquietara, el intenta hacer magia con su cuerno pero esto le provoca bastante dolor.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, no estás en condiciones de hacer nada, tu cuerpo está muy lastimado- dice una de las enfermeras.

El respira con dificultad y haciendo caso omiso de lo que le dijo la enfermera vuelve a intentar a hacer brillar su cuerno y aunque al principio parece que no lo lograría, el después de varios minutos de intentar logra crear el manto de energía que lo empieza a cubrir lentamente, pero este no lo alcanza a cubrir totalmente y apenas y si logra curar algunas de las heridas de su torso y su rostro antes de quedar nuevamente inconsciente por la falta de energía. El queda inconsciente dos días más y lo intenta nuevamente pero antes de empezar él es sedado por una de las enfermeras.

Despierta unas horas después y nuevamente Celestia estaba hay.

-¡Casi mueres por la última vez que intentaste curar tus heridas!- dice Celestia con severidad y el solo se queda callado- Este hechizó te quita demasiada energía y por lo que veo también requiere de demasiada concentración, tal vez no lo notaste por quedar inconsciente, pero empezaste a tener una hemorragia cerebral por el esfuerzo que este hechizo comprendía para ti ¡Si lo que quieres es morir, adelante, vuelve a intentarlo!

-No…. no moriré, se requiere más que esto para acabar con migo- responde el con una vos apenas entendible y débil. Él se queda callado y voltea hacia la ventana, observando la nieve caer, él se queda inmóvil por los siguientes minutos solo observando la nieve y a su ver recordando, tantos recuerdos pasan por su mente que apenas y si puede concentrarse en uno, su mente es todo un caos, presente, pasado y futuro pasan por su cabeza y él no puede enfocarse en nada.

Finalmente después de algunos minutos de pensar el decide hacer nuevamente el hechizó, y este lo logra hacer con éxito, todas sus heridas por fin avían sanado, pero este hace que le sangre la nariz y quede nuevamente inconsciente.

Al día siguiente el despierta nuevamente y se queda sin decir alguna palabra, uno de sus dragones está resguardándolo mientras come algo y más tarde llega Celestia. El sigue comiendo en su cama pero luego algo lo detiene, el toca con su casco el collar de oro con la jema azul, él no se avía percatado de que lo tenía puesto. Él lo jala levemente de su cuello y al darse cuenta de que no puede quitárselo llama al dragón que lo resguarda.

-Biufor ¿quién fue el que me trajo aquí? supongo que fue Gungolian, Feanor o Eru, ya que ellos son a los únicos que se les ocurriría esto- dice el alicornio. El dragón gruñe levemente como señal de respuesta.

-Así que fue Eru, bueno, dile que venga y que se asome por la ventana- ordena Darkness.

El dragón sale rápidamente por la ventana al escuchar la orden y casi de inmediato llega el dragón que lo avía traído al imperio de cristal, este aun tenia algunas quemaduras en la espalda por intentar rescatarlo del incendio.

-Eru, tu eres uno de los pocos dragones que sabe perfectamente el secreto de estos collares, así que supongo que sabes para que te llame- le dice Darkness a él gran dragón que se asoma por la ventana. El dragón toma el collar del cuello de su amo y se lo quita con cuidado y luego se lo vuelve a dar. Él toma el collar y dice- gracias, ya te puedes ir- El dragón se va y este vuelve a la cama y avienta el collar en el buro.

Celestia se le queda viendo.

-El collar solo puede ser quitado por la misma mano o pesuña que te lo ponga, y como no fui yo quien me puso el collar por eso lo llame- dice Darkness, respondiendo la pregunta que posiblemente estaba pasando por la mente de Celestia y vuelve a comer.

-estos collares son un verdadero dolor de cabeza- dice Darkness.

-¿de dónde los sacaste?- pregunta Celestia.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Darkness un tanto distraído.

-hablo de los elementos de la armonía- dice Celestia.

-mi hermana…. Ella nunca carga consigo nada más que el collar que la protege, por ende los elementos de la armonía no siempre se encontraban con ella, ella los guardaba en la bóveda de mi casa, una bóveda que solo se podía abrir con un hechizo especial…. Me tomo mucho tiempo poder abrir esa bóveda, ella había lanzado sobre esta un hechizo muy fuerte, me tomo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo desactivarlo y conseguir los elementos- dice Darkness.

-entiendo…. Así que eso es lo que hiciste… ¿Cuándo me pusiste en pausa, eso fue lo que hiciste?- dice Celestia con un tono severo, aún estaba algo molesta por lo que él le había hecho.

-Eso y otras cosas Celestia… también analice la situación, y frustre algunos de los planes de mi hermana….. Oh no….- dice Darkness y se levanta de súbito de su cama y corre hacia la ventana, el ve la nevada (provocada por sus dragones).

-¿pasa algo?- dice Celestia algo preocupada.

-¡Celestia ¿cuánto tiempo fue?!- dice el con un tono algo inquieto.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Celestia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- dice él.

-no estoy segura…. Quizás poco más de 8 meses- responde Celestia- ¿pasa algo?-

-¿8 meces? ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Enserio?- dice el sorprendido y ella le responde asintiendo con la cabeza- y que ha pasado…. ¿ah pasado algo más en ese tiempo? ¡Algún ataque, algún intento de penetrar el escudo o algo extraño que allá pasado!-

-Solo un temblor hace como un par de semanas, pero en si no ha pasado nada desde que ella destruyo todo mi mundo- dice Celestia.

-¿Un temblor? Cuéntame que paso- dice Darkness algo ansioso.

-no lo sé, no sabemos a qué se allá debido, solo sucedió, en un instante todo se estremeció y al siguiente se detuvo como si no hubiera pasado nada- dice Celestia.

-hermanita que tramas- dice el alicornio en voz baja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo malo?- dice Celestia preocupada.

-no lo sé…. Tengo que ver a las esferas- responde el alicornio y sale de la habitación.

-¿qué? ¿No te comprendo?- dice Celestia confundida- espera aun estas delicado.

-no… solo estoy un poco cansado… estaré bien- dice Darkness.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?- dice Celestia.

-tengo que ver a las esferas, cuando sucedió el incidente 7 de mis dragones trajeron 7 esferas- dice Darkness.

-si lo recuerdo…. Están en una habitación reforzada abajo- dice Celestia.

-No necesitas decírmelo, puedo sentir su poder, y sé que están cerca… gracias de todas formas Celi- dice Darkness.

-¿Celi….?- dice ella algo extrañada.

-perdón…. Celestia- dice el alicornio algo nervioso.

Ambos llegan a donde Celestia oculto las esferas de los ponis, Celestia ábrela puerta, con un hechizo especial, para sorpresa de ella, las esferas eran el doble de grandes, su brillo era menos intenso, y parecían tener algo vivo dentro.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- dice Celestia algo temerosa, hacía tiempo que no revisaba las esferas, al estar ocupada manteniendo el orden en el imperio de cristal.

-bien parece que no recibieron ningún daño, y pese a mi ausencia, según parece que pronto maduraran, o por lo menos uno de ellos- dice Darkness mientras revisaba cada una de las esferas.

-¡respóndeme! ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?!- dice Celestia con un tono severo.

-tranquila, no representan amenaza para tus ponis, mi hermana está preparando algo grande, y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo- dice Darkness con seriedad- estas criaturas combatirán a los Splinters…. Criaturas que me sorprende que no hayan empezado el ataque aquí-

-¿Splinters?- dice Celestia algo extrañada.

-son criaturas parasitarias de gran fuerza y poder, resistentes a la magia y múltiples ataques, tienen una coraza muy gruesa, casi impenetrable, y tiene muchas formas de defenderse…. Lo que no comprendo es porque ella no ha empezado su ataque, es por eso que me exalte cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo- dice el – ella puede matarnos a todos solo usando un pequeño ejército de esas bestias, las cuales por desgracia, estoy seguro que son más fuertes que mis dragones ¿pero por qué esperaría tanto tiempo? Es algo que no puedo lograr entender….. ¡a menos que…..!- dice el con miedo.

¿Qué… que pasa?- dice Celestia.

-¡tengo que irme pronto….! No es seguro pero si logro obtener al menos uno solo, con solo uno, ¡seria nuestro fin!- dice Darkness con miedo.

-¿Qué cosa? No te entiendo- dice Celestia confundida.

-¡solo uno es suficiente, uno solo equivaldría a un ejército ¡- dice el con miedo.

-¿quiénes? ¿De qué me hablas?- dice Celestia con inquietud.

-el Splinter definitivo, incluso solo uno es más devastador que un ejército…. ¡tengo que matarlo antes de que él sea capaz de matarnos a todos!- dice Darkness.

-¡que… no te comprendo!- dice Celestia.

-el Splinter definitivo… es… es imposible… pero si logro encontrar a uno que se fusionara a la perfección con el paracito…. El definitivo no solo lograría dominar a la perfección todas las habilidades del paracito Splinter, sino que también desarrollaría nuevas habilidades, seria imparable…. Pero si es verdad el solo sería capaz de exterminar a todos tus ponis y mis dragones en menos tiempo de él que te imaginas…. Yo no creo poder crear algo que lo combata…. Solo existe un tipo de criatura que puede llegar a hacerle frente a ese monstruo y para nuestra desgracia están todas bajo el control de mi hermana- dice Darkness.

-¿Quiénes?- dice Celestia algo inquieta.

-el Splinter no resiste el fuego, los dragones comunes son los únicos que pueden pelear con los Splinters, sus escamas gruesas son más que el perfecto blindaje para pelear contra ellas y su aliento de fuego es el arma perfecta para enfrentarlos- dice Darkness -tengo que encontrar a ese monstruo antes de que aprenda a usar todas sus habilidades y él nos mate a nosotros, para nuestra suerte, aprender a usar todas las habilidades del Splinter es una ardua tarea de varios meces o hasta incluso años-

-Splinter definitivo…. No te comprendo... dices que esa cosa... será más fuerte que... ¡los mismos elementos de la armonía!- dice Celestia confundida y algo temerosa.

-me temo que... Es lo más probable... Esa criatura encabezara a los Splinters e incluso el solo, si está bien entrenado, será capaz de matarnos a todos sin ayuda de nadie…. Yo la verdad esperaba impedir que el surgiera si me llevaba a todos los pegasos, pero según parece, ella aun así logro obtener uno, solo eso explicaría por qué se demora tanto en atacarnos….. ella está entrenando al Pegaso que logro ser uno con el Splinter- dice el alicornio con pesar- tengo que irme, quizás aun tenga oportunidad de encontrarlo aun siendo un inexperto con sus habilidades, y exterminarlo….- dice el alicornio.

-Entiendo….- dice Celestia, algo asustada por su explicación.

-pero antes de irme tengo que hacer algunas cosas….- dice Darkness.

-¿Qué necesitas?- dice Celestia.

-Primero necesito hacer dos pequeños viajes a la costa, en cada viaje llevare solo a una mitad de mis dragones para que se alimenten, han pasado meces y ellos necesitan sustento…. Créeme que no querrás ver a mis Dragones muertos de hambre ya que ellos comerán lo primero que encuentren cuando ya no lo resistan más, entre ellos tus ponis. Después de que ellos se allana alimentado necesito que creen un segundo escudo, pero este hecho de hielo- dice Darkness.

-¿qué? Moriremos congelados- dice Celestia.

-los Splinters…. Son invulnerables a la magia, no les costara nada atravesar el escudo del imperio de Cristal…. Necesito que ellos creen un segundo escudo para impedir que ellos entren y que tus pegasos lo electrifiquen con ayuda de los relámpagos de tormenta- dice Darkness.

-¿por qué necesitas que lo electrifiquen?- dice Celestia.

-sin eso, de nada serviría poner el escudo, ellos lo romperán, la electricidad si bien no los mata, paraliza y lastima a los Splinters, eso impedirá que intenten romper el escudo de hielo, y los protegerá a ustedes en mi ausencia- explica el alicornio.

-de acuerdo- dice Celestia.

-No se confíen esas cosas son muy fuertes e intentaran entrar- dice Darkness.

- si…. Alguna otra cosa- dice Celestia.

-antes de irme necesito un par de semanas para enseñarles algunas técnicas de combate contra los Splinters a tus soldados… pelear contra un Splinter no es igual que pelear contra cualquier bestia, un paso en falso significaría la muerte- dice Darkness con seriedad- también tengo entendido que tienes una estudiante muy talentosa-

-se preguntara a Twilight- se pregunta Celestia.

- si me lo permites… me gustaría enseñarle algunos hechizos avanzados antes de irme, mientras localizo el posible refugio de los Splinters, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible- dice Darkness.

-no tengo problema si ella accede- responde Celestia.

-bien… mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento- dice él.

-¿tu iras solo?- pregunta Celestia.

-no… aunque no quiera admitirlo necesitare de ayuda…. Iré con un pequeño grupo de mis dragones y también necesitare de algunos ponis entrenados que quieran acompañarme para que me cuiden la espalda, tienen que ser pocos, ya que tampoco quiero desproteger el imperio de Cristal-

**¿Qué serán los Splinters? ¿Qué tan poderoso será el Splinter definitivo? ¿Qué entrenamiento recibirán los ponis? ¿Qué hechizos avanzados aprenderá Twilight? Todo esto y más en las garras de las tinieblas. **


	17. Chapter 17

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 17, preparación.

Los días pasan lentamente en el imperio de cristal, Darkness después del viaje a la costa con sus dragones para que estos se alimenten antes de que decidieran comerse a algún poni, él ha vuelto al imperio de cristal para preparar a los habitantes para la posible batalla que tendrán y seleccionar a un grupo de ellos para ir furtivamente hasta donde los splinters se ocultan y acabar con el definitivo antes de que este esté listo para extinguirlos.

Darkness ha empezado el entrenamiento con los unicornios, mostrándoles nuevos hechizos con los cuales serían capaces de defenderse ante esas criaturas, los hechizos que él les enseña son demasiado complicados para ellos y solo unos pocos logran realizarlos, estos hechizos consisten en que los unicornios conviertan su magia en poderosos pulsos de energía eléctrica los cuales servirán para paralizar a las bestias temporalmente.

Pero el paralizarlas no vasta, uno no puede simplemente llegar con una lanza y clavársela a esos monstruos, ellos fácilmente podrían matarte en cuanto intentes acercárteles, el alicornio también les enseña varios movimientos para que ellos puedan esquivar los ataques de las criaturas. Este ejercicio en general es para todos los ponis y consiste en velocidad y agilidad. Usando a sus dragones de hielo para el ejercicio, él les ha ordenado que disparen de sus bocas estalactitas las cuales se asemejan a las espinas que dispararan los splinters contra ellos, en esta prueba no se vale usar magia para defenderse o protegerse de las estalactitas ya que las espinas de los splinters son invulnerables a la magia y es por eso que un escudo mágico no interferirá con el camino de la espina.

Para protegerse de las espinas ya cuando no se puede huir de ellas el alicornio les enseño a levitar varios objetos de mayor y menor tamaño para usarlos como escudos improvisados, en este ejercicio los unicornios eran vendados de los ojos, haciendo que solo pudieran depender de su oído para orientarse, y uno de sus dragones les dispararía estalactitas para que estas las esquiven o use su magia para levitar algún objeto para defenderse de estas.

Otros de los ejercicios los hizo con ayuda de sus dragones nuevamente pero esta vez para que ellos simularan ser un splinter, el ejercicio consistía en que los ponis tenían que esquivar los ataques del dragón para luego trepar las espaldas de estos y dirigirse rápidamente a su nuca y golpearlos en esta simulando que les están clavando una daga o una lanza, ya que según el alicornio las bestias tienen un punto vulnerable detrás de la nuca en donde ellos podían atravesarlos y destrozarles el cerebro y así aniquilarlos. El tiempo que les tenía que llevar en esquivar los ataques del dragón podía variar un poco, pero el tiempo en que ellos tenían que trepar por sus espaldas y golpearlos detrás de la nuca era máximo de 7 segundos ya que en cuanto ellos empiecen a trepar sus espaldas es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la criatura reacciones y los mate de un solo ataque.

Durante el entrenamiento muchos ponis resultaron heridos o lastimados, algunos fueron rasguños leves, pero otros fueron heridas de gravedad casi letales, Darkness inmediatamente les curaba sus heridas aunque esto resultaba agotador para él, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que el necesitaba al mayor número posible de soldados en la mejor forma posible.

También mientras los ponis del imperio de cristal aprendían y perfeccionaban esos movimientos y hechizos, aparte tenía un entrenamiento especial para Twilight, enseñándole algunos hechizos de alto nivel.

Su entrenamiento en un principio fue similar a los de los demás unicornios enseñándole como convertir su magia en poderosas descargas eléctricas, una vez que ella domino esos hechizos, el alicornio se fue por un hechizo más complicado, el hechizo se llamaba macecru, y consistía en crear con tu magia un poderoso rallo taladro el cual es capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa, incluso la dura coraza de los splinters, este hechizo requiere de mucha concentración y energía, a Twilight le tomo algún tiempo dominarlo pero después de varios intentos logro realizarlo, pero una vez que lo realizaba, este la dejaba totalmente agotada y exhausta, Darkness al notar esto le sugirió que solo usara este hechizo en situaciones en que de verdad este segura de darle al objetivo ya que a lo mucho ella podría hacerlo tres veces sin que este la deje noqueada por el esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Otro hechizo que le enseño fue el escudo de diamante, el cual a diferencia de los demás escudos mágicos este estaba formado por cristales mágicos que podían reflejar casi cualquier ataque y regresárselo a su oponente, este escudo también al estar formado de cientos de cristales resistentes podía resistir los ataques de los splinters, pero aun así el alicornio le dijo a Twilight que no se confiara de este escudo ya que el escudo es tan fuerte como ella y si ella está muy débil el escudo puede llegar a romperse con un ataque lo suficientemente fuerte, así que si ella está muy débil o mejor es huir ya que crear este escudo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

El siguiente hechizo que le enseño fue el de curación y es entonces cuando Twilight se dio cuenta de lo complicado que era este, ya que tenía que estar totalmente concentrada para poder lograr este hechizo.

Mientras todos estaban aprendiendo los hechizos y movimientos de combate y defensa que el alicornio les estaba enseñando, él también estaba bastante ocupado ya que no solo tenía que ser el mentor de los ponis y Twilight, sino que también tenía que encargarse de localizar la posible guarida de los splinters, aunque le era bastante difícil el solo darse una idea de cómo localizarlos, el tenia de apoyo los libros de su biblioteca que se había traído consigo y se los avía encargado a uno de sus dragones, es precisamente de estos libros de donde saco todo el perfil físico de esas criaturas, en uno de ellos vienen sus fortalezas y sus debilidades, pero por desgracia aunque describen muy bien el cómo enfrentarse de los splinters, no dice casi nada del splinter definitivo más que lo que el ya savia, el splinter definido será la criatura de exterminio perfecta, el solo será tan fuerte y destructivo como el ejército de pegasos más preparado y despiadado , y cosa de ese estilo vienen, no hay nada más sobre esas criaturas solo que es muy diferente a los splinters comunes y que no tiene ninguna de sus debilidades pero si todas sus ventajas y que este desarrollaba nuevas técnicas y habilidades que lo harán más perfecto en combate.

-Es todo por hoy Twilight- dice Darkness dejándola y dirigiéndose a la habitación en donde yacían sus esferas.

Estando ya en la habitación, Darkness empieza a revisar cuidadosamente las esferas, fijándose en cada cambio que estas tuvieran, de una por una las observa y les da mantenimiento a estas y a su vez con su magia levita uno de sus libros y lo va leyendo.

Repentinamente se empieza a escuchar algo, un movimiento en una de las esferas, una especie de crujido, el alicornio se acerca a esta para revisarla más detenidamente, la esfera se empieza a agitar un poco y luego para en seco, el alicornio se acerca más a la esfera para tocarla y recibe una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo avienta lejos. Darkness se levanta lentamente y adolorido por la descarga que avía recibido y se vuelve a acercar a la esfera, pero con más cautela, la esfera empieza a emitir pequeñas ráfagas de energía en todas direcciones y la habitación se ilumina por estas, la esfera parece ser inestable, incluso parece que va a explotar, pero luego de un par de minutos de emitir energía, este se estabiliza por sí solo.

-Falta muy poco…. En un par de días estarás listo para salir, verdad, mi pequeño Osguilian- Dice Darkness con una sonrisa.

Después de terminar de revisar las esferas Darkness se pone a leer, revisando los libros que saco de la biblioteca de su castillo, buscando como enfrentarse a esas cosas y como localizarlas, y en uno de los libros se encuentra con un hechizo, que sirve para retirar la protección mágica que tienen sus libros, la protección que hace que solo él y su hermana sean capaces de leer su contenido.

El piensa si en verdad es necesario quitarle esa protección a sus libros ya que estos tienen contenido muy peligroso para cualquiera, pero por otro lado, él no puede encargarse de todo, él podría desbloquear solo algunos para que a Twilight le sea más fácil aprender los hechizos que él le está enseñando, pero en estos libros hay hechizos oscuros que podrían corromper a cualquiera que no tenga experiencia con la magia oscura. Es muy peligroso que estos libros puedan ser leídos por cualquiera, si iba a utilizar este hechizo tendría que seleccionarlos bien y revisar que no tengan algo perjudicial para los ponis.

Finalmente Darkness decide dejar ese libro aparte y revisarlo después en caso de que encuentre algún libro que en verdad merezca la pena ser desbloqueado y que no represente un peligro para los ponis.

Darkness sigue leyendo y se encuentra con un libro que tiene un contenido muy diferente a los de los demás, en este libro vienen claves y algunos planos para mesclar la magia de los pegasos, esa magia que todos tienen para controlar el clima, con artefactos mecánicos.

Los artefactos en su mayoría son prototipos que podrían servir para a ser más fácil el control del clima, pero sin embargo también viene como manipular estos objetos y convertirlos en armas potenciales, una de ellas la cual le interesó en verdad, es una la cual es capaz de encerrar los relámpagos en un pequeño recipiente ovalado y plano, con solo presionar un botón libera la descarga eléctrica, este prototipo era usado para darle más poder a las nubes de tormenta, consistía en presionar el botón y arrojar el aparato a hacia las nubes y luego de unos segundos la energía era liberada, sin embargo quien haya inventado estos artefactos, era alguien muy inteligente, un verdadero inventor y al parecer se dio cuenta de los riesgos de estos aparatos y es por eso que nunca se llegaron a usar, junto a los planos no solo se describían el cómo hacerlos si no también barias notas que decía los defectos del aparato y los riesgos que conlleva, estos errores que el inventor nunca pudo resolver, describían que estos artefactos al liberar la energía la liberaban de golpe y quien estuviera cerca de la descarga podría llegar a morir rostizado, el inventor nunca pudo regularizar el cómo liberar esta energía de poco a poco. Este artefacto sin duda era un arma letal aunque en un principio no era precisamente ese su objetivo serviría realmente contra las criaturas.

El artefacto al parecer inspiro al inventor para tratar de crear un artefacto más para poder manipular los relámpagos sin recibir algún daño. Más adelante se describía una tela muy especial, con la cual esta los protegería del daños de los relámpagos y que además también era súper resistente a varios elementos más, quien llevara un traje echo con esta tela podría ser capaz de resistir no solo la electricidad, sino también los cambios violentos del clima, como el calor y el frio. También tenía una resistencia increíble y no podía ser cortada o rasgada con facilidad. Si los ponis llevaran trajes hechos con esta tela estarían más que preparados para combatir a esas cosas. Esta tela por desgracia es muy complicada de hacer, y aún más difícil de manipular, pero en verdad si la tuvieran tendrían más posibilidades de sobrevivir a la batalla.

Darkness reconoce que no es capaz de crear esos artefactos él solo, así que finalmente decide usar el hechizo que acabo de aprender para desbloquear ese libro y dos más de entre los de su biblioteca, uno de ellos contiene la información necesaria para conocer a los splinters, pero no viene nada acerca de cómo crearlos. Y el otro contiene hechizos de alto nivel, y uno de ellos en específico podría revertir todo lo que ella ha causado en su tierra, pero se necesita la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía, las portadoras y el corazón de cristal. Sin embargo, él no puede utilizarla ahora, además de que no están todas las portadoras aquí, aun si pudiera realizar ese hechizo en este momento, seria en vano, ella fácilmente podría destruir todo nuevamente con gran facilidad mientras este libre, además aun seguirían existiendo los lobos, los zombis y los splinters, ya que este hechizo a pesar de ser poderoso, solo afecta al entorno, no a las criaturas que lo habitan.

Darkness desbloquea los 3 libros, e inmediatamente le lleva dos de ellos a Celestia. El alicornio le explica lo que podrían hacer, y las ventajas de tener estos artefactos, pero Celestia no está muy convencida con lo que le dice el alicornio, de hecho le teme a estos artefactos, son aparatos de mucho riesgo para sus ponis. Y con respecto a la tela, ella ve lo complicada que es de hacer, y le explica que en estos momentos no tiene muchos recursos, apenas los necesarios para sobrevivir por una temporada más, no pueden desperdiciarlos en crear esa tela, además sus ponis en este momento no están en condiciones para trabajar, están exhaustos con el arduo entrenamiento que les impone el alicornio.

Darkness le intenta explicar a Celestia, que si no se preparan más para la guerra, es probable que no logren ganar. Darkness deja a Celestia con los libros para que lo reconsidere y se dirige a la habitación de Twilight, para entregarle el libro de hechizos. Celestia empieza a darle una ojeada a los libros para comprender a que se enfrentaran con exactitud, lo que lee la deja atónita. Al saber que los splinters a los que él se refiere fueron alguna ves pegasos, Celestia entonces comprende porque ella se llevaba a los pegasos de su imperio, y el por qué el alicornio negro actuó rápidamente para llevarse a todos los pegasos de Clousdale , era más que obvio que él quería impedir que estas criaturas surgieran.

Celestia sigue leyendo la descripción de las criaturas y ve todas las habilidades que estas cosas tiene, en verdad son criaturas muy feroces y destructivas.

Darkness llega a la entrada de la habitación de Twilight y ve que en la entrada hay dos guardias, por la vez que uno de sus dragones irrumpió para ir por el collar.

El alicornio entra a la habitación de Twilight después de que los guardias le dejaran pasar, y al entrar ve que Twilight está sentada a un lado de su cama, observando los elementos de la armonía que están sobre de esta. 3 de los elementos se veían diferentes a los demás, los elementos de la lealtad, generosidad y honestidad, la jema que estos tenían era negra como el carbón, y parecían que estaban oxidados. Han pasado varios meces desde que ella corrompió por medio de sus elementos a Reinbow Dash, Appeljack y Rarity. Nadie sabe en donde se encuentran en este momento. El alicornio se acerca a Twilight.

-¿Tú fuiste verdad?- dice Twilight en vos baja.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Darkness.

-Tú fuiste el que las saco del limbo, a Pinkie y Fluttersy, de ese limbo-dice Twilight.

-Si…. yo fui, pero…. ¿pero cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Darkness.

-Reconocí tu voz, antes no me avía dado cuenta, pero ahora sí, gracias- dice Twilight con una lágrima de felicidad rodando en su mejilla- Fuiste... fuiste de mayor utilidad que yo, yo no pude hacer nada, no supe que hacer, no savia que podría hacer para sacarlas, ellas estaban hay atrapadas, y yo no podía hacer nada…. Además fue mi culpa, si les hubiera dicho antes- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-No digas eso, si alguien tiene la culpa de esto, soy yo, esto debió terminar con mis padres, pero dado a mi estupidez, mi hermana es lo que es ahora…. Además, Twilight, eres más poderosa de lo que crees, ella no pudo controlarte a ti por medio de tu elemento como a las demás, tú ocultas dentro de ti un poder muy grande, uno quizás más grande que el mío, y que quisas rivalice con el de mi hermana, pero aun no sabes cómo sacarlo o controlarlo…. Por eso te he estado entrenando, pero por desgracia los hechizos que te he enseñado no te ayudaran a sacar ese poder que tienes dentro, eso toma bastante tiempo, y espero que este libro te ayude a elevar tu nivel y a terminar con esto- dice Darkness entregándole el libro a Twilight quien se le queda mirando algo sorprendida y curiosa, Darkness entonces se da la vuelta y se dirige a la salida.

-Espera- dice Twilight. El alicornio se da la vuelta y ve en dirección a Twilight.

-Quisiera saber si…. bueno pues…. tú fuiste capas de liberar a Pinkie y Fluttershy…. ¿crees ser capaz de liberar también a las demás de la posición de ese ser?- dice ella.

Darkness la ve y nota su cara de preocupación por sus amigas y dice- si…. si soy capaz de liberarlas, incluso al igual que mi hermana las corrompió por medio de su elemento, yo puedo liberarlas por medio de este mismo-

-¡En serio! ¡¿y entonces por qué no las has liberado?!- pregunta Twilight.

-Por qué no se en donde se encuentren, si las libero ahora, ellas despertarían en un mundo lleno de fuego, oscuridad y monstruos reales que las devorarían de un bocado…. Ellas no durarían ni 5 minutos en ese mundo, y menos si mi hermana esta con ellas, ella podría aprisionarlas y torturarlas, así como lo hizo con Celestia y con migo…. Aunque ella no obtenga ninguna información de ellas, ella las torturaría solo por diversión y nada más, hasta que finalmente se aburra de ellas y decida matarlas- dice Darkness.

-Lo siento…. no pensé en eso….- dice ella apenada- Entonces ¿cómo supiste que Pinkie y Fluttershy despertarían en un lugar seguro?- pregunta Twilight.

-Por medio de sus elementos, no solo se pueden controlar, ustedes 6 están muy conectadas con su elemento, y por medio de estos, soy capaz de localizarlas e incluso ver lo que ustedes ven en este preciso momento- dice él.

-¡Eres capaz de localizarlas y ver lo que estas ven por medio de sus elementos! Podrías mostrarme, por favor…. quisiera saber en dónde se encuentran- dice Twilight.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que quizás no te guste lo que veras- dice Darkness y usa su magia con el elementó de la honestidad para mostrarle a Twilight lo que ella está viendo, por medio del espejo de su habitación.

Al principio solo se ven cenizas y se escucha el crujir de las rocas, pero poco a poco se va a aclarando la visión y ve que está corriendo trepando entre las rocas en movimiento y los geiseres de lava y luego se detiene de golpe y mira a una criatura grande, negra y deforme, muy similar a un poni. Twilight reconoce a la bestia, su crin aunque bastante desgreñada, era sin duda Rarity, se veía todavía más horrible a como se veía cuando ella las poseyó. Rarity poseída empieza a disparar rallos al cielo y luego esta da un largo brinco para esquivar una lluvia de espinas que va contra ella.

La visión de Appeljack cambia de dirección al cielo y ve una figura negra, que no se alcanza a distinguir bien, pero es la criatura que está atacando a Rarity, pero luego esta criatura es atacada por otra criatura muy veloz, la cual no avía duda de que fuera Reinbow Dash. La bestia dispara espinas para derribar a la pegaso poseída, pero por atrás es atacado por Discord poseído que le empieza a arrojar grandes rocas y potentes rallos, la criatura esquiva todos los ataques de Discord y va por el para clavarle sus espinas en el estómago y derribarlo. La visión de Appeljack se mueve rápidamente y empieza a escalar las rocas flotantes para llegarle por atrás pero la criatura la toma del cuello.

-No tan rápido- dice la criatura. La bestia arroja fuertemente a Appeljack contra las rocas.

La visión de ella sigue mirando a la criatura y ve como esta pelea con Discord, Rarity y Reinbow Dash al mismo tiempo.

Y después de un rato derriba a todos. Con gran facilidad.

-¡LAS ESTÁ MATANDO!- grita Twilight.

El alicornio mira hacia los elementos con desespero y dice- tranquila, no han muerto, mi hermana debió darles bastante poder y resistencia a tus amigas-.

¡¿Como lo sabes?!-pregunta Twilight desesperadamente.

-Por qué los elementos siguen en su forma de joya, si hubieran muerto, los elementos que les corresponden se abrían petrificado- dice el.

¡¿Por qué, que está pasando?!- dice Twilight.

El alicornio mira a Twilight y dice- Mis sospechas no fueron erróneas, ella está usando a tus amigas y a ese draconequus para entrenar al, splinter definitivo.


	18. Chapter 18

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 18. En el nido de la bestia.

Darkness por fin está preparado para partir e ir en busca del splinter definitivo, ahora que aún no sabe usar sus poderes a la perfección. Ahora que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, él está decidido más que nunca, ir a matar a esa criatura, después de días de intenso entrenamiento y preparación, él ha seleccionado a cinco unicornios, entre los cuales esta Shining, la idea es que no sean demasiados, para no tener una excesiva cantidad de bajas y que no se estorben los unos a los otros, por eso selecciono a los mejores soldados unicornio. Cadance y Twilight intentaron convencer a Shining de que no fuera, pero el aun así decidió ir.

Esta misión prácticamente es suicida, tiene que ir a los dominios de ella, y si ella se encuentra ai tiene pocas posibilidades de salir con vida, pero el alicornio tiene un último recurso, un plan de escape, él puede abrir por unos segundos un portal, con el cual los pueden llevar a casi cualquier parte de Equestria en solo cuestión de segundos, pero este portal requiere de mucha energía y solo lo puede hacer una vez, después de eso tiene que esperar un par de días.

El plan es ir furtivamente entre los escombros de canterlot y buscar al definido y matarlo por sorpresa, pero esta misión no solo es para localizar a la criatura y matarla, también es para rescatar a las portadoras, que están siendo poseídas. Si ellas aún siguen ay, el alicornio puede extraerles el mal con el que su hermana las controla, solo tiene que estar lo suficiente mente cerca de ellas, pero no será muy fácil, ya que por lo que él ha visto, ella les ha dado más poder y resistencia, para el entrenamiento del splinter, y eso sin duda le dificultara mucho acercárseles y hacer que se estén quietas por un momento.

Para poder saber si están cerca de alguna de esas criaturas, el alicornio ha creado unos cristales los cuales despedirán un brillo verde cuando una de estas vestías está cerca. Estos cristales estarán en un brazalete que cada uno de los soldados llevara.

Darkness logro construir algunos de esos artefactos que guardan los pulsos eléctricos, pero solo piensa usarlos como último recurso, para escapar, o para someter a definitivo y matarlo.

Finalmente, ellos parten del imperio de cristal para dirigirse a canterlot, montados en sus dragones, para llegar lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible.

Es cuando entonces cuando ellos tienen una visión más clara de su mundo decadente, era totalmente irreconocible para ellos, su mundo está envuelto en llamas, las montañas están flotando, la oscuridad se encuentra por todos lados. Esto hace que los unicornios se sientan furiosos y con más ganas de ir en busca de esa criatura para matarla.

En solo cuestión de un par de horas de vuelo llegan a canterlot, en cuanto llegan, los dragones los dejan a unos metros de la ciudad, la cual a diferencia del resto de su mundo, parece estar en mejor estado. Al llegar los dragones se retiran inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque ellos se van?- dice Shining.

-Tranquilos, Ellos volverán cuando los necesitemos, estarán por el área ocultos de esas criaturas y a su vez estarán de cacería al igual que nosotros- responde Darkness.

-¿Y como sabrán que los necesitamos?- pregunta uno de los guardias.

-Cuando yo los llame, disparare una pequeña bola de energía azul, ellos vendrán enseguida- dice Darkness.

El alicornio y los demás ponis, antes de entrar a la ciudad ellos cubrieron sus cuerpos con cenizas, para ocultar su aroma del agudo olfato de los lobos. Al entrar a la ciudad ellos se percataron que en la ciudad esta creciendo una especie de planta que empezaba a cubrir toda la ciudad, y de estas raíces también tenían frutos, naranjas y ovalados.

-Son braknours, un tipo de fruto especial que solo crese en las cuevas de las zonas volcánicas, son deliciosos, pero no agarraría esos ya que no están maduros- dice Darkness.

Ellos continúan su camino por la desolada canterlot, atentos de cualquier ruido o movimiento, lleno lo más sigiloso posible por las calles, Hasta que finalmente los cristales empiezan a despedir el brillo verde. Cerca de ellos se encontraban dos criaturas que ellos nunca antes avían visto. Estas criaturas caminaban en cuatro patas, eran grandes, y una gruesa capa de espinas negras les cubría todo su cuerpo como si este fuera pelaje, las vestías eran sin duda los splinters, los ponis inmediatamente se ocultaron al verlas, se escondieron en un callejón.

-¿Cuantos son?- dice Darkness.

-Son 2- dice uno de los unicornios.

Las criaturas empiezan a escarbar entre los escombros, y uno de ellos se detiene al encontrar algo, esta se queda inmóvil y dos de sus púas más gruesas de su espalda, se empiezan a alargar poco a poco y toman la forma de patas de araña, con estas mueve algunos escombros y levanta algo, lo que levanta es un zombi, pero este ya estaba bastante mordisqueado por todo el cuerpo, y solo quedaba de él una pata, el torso y la cabeza, este aún se retorcía un poco y gruñía. Con sus patas se lo acerca al hocico y de su cabeza empiezan a brotarle más patas de araña, que le ayudan a meterlo con más facilidad en su boca, y lo empieza a masticar por un momento y luego traga.

Los ponis empiezan a sentir asco de lo que acaban de presenciar.

-Bien, parece que estas vestías están muy ocupadas, y no creo que nos vean venirles por atrás, bueno, quien de ustedes quiere comprobar si el entrenamiento sirvió, solo necesito que uno de ustedes valla a matar a una de esas cosas, y yo me encargare del otro- dice Darkness. Shining se ofrece, y el alicornio le recuerda que cuando se Suva en esa criatura tiene que clavarle la daga en menos de 7 segundos ya que cuando esas cosas se percaten que algo está pasando, impulsivamente dispararan espinas desde sus espalda, y también que cuando clave la daga inmediatamente salte e intente refugiarse ya que estas cosas tienen varias reacciones violentas antes de morir. Darkness y Shining toman caminos separados y lentamente se acercan a las bestias, y cuando ya están lo suficientemente cerca, al mismo tiempo los dos trepan por las espaldas de las criaturas y en menos de cinco segundos le clavan una daga en la nuca de esas cosas y estas caen, pero siguen moviéndose, retorciéndose como gusanos y empiezan a disparar de sus cuerpos a lo loco en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente mueren.

-Así que estas cosas, son las que tu decías, creí que iban a ser más difíciles- dice Shining.

-Les llegamos por la espalda, y además, por lo que veo estos dos son muy jóvenes- dice el alicornio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dice Shining.

-Estos dos, no son muy grandes, como ves son solo un poco más grandes que yo, o incluso son de mi tamaño, los adultos son mucho más grandes, casi del tamaño de mis dragones- responde Darkness, y mira más detenidamente a las bestias que yacían en el suelo- Mientras menos de estas cosas hay, será mejor para nosotros-

-Muy bien Shining , los mataron- dice uno de los unicornios felicitándolos.

Ellos continúan su camino, escondiéndose entre los escombros y las casas abandonadas para no estar a la vista, y acercarse más y más al castillo. Al llegar casi a la entrada del castillo, tuvieron que irse por otro lado ya que hay en la entrada estaban 5 de esos monstruos, pero de tamaño completo, si fuera solo uno o 2, el alicornio y los demás si abrían podido derribarlos, pero estos eran 5, y de tamaño completo. Rodearon el castillo y entraron por un gran agujero en un muro.

Al entrar, ellos se adentraron por los pasillos y siguieron su camino, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo en donde avía grandes charcos de sangre que provenía de una habitación, uno de los unicornios se asomó en esta y pudo ver a docenas de zombis, siendo devorados por cachorros de lobos, y ve como estos empiezan a juguetear con sus órganos internos. El poni estaba a punto de dar un quejido, pero el alicornio le llega por atrás y le tapa la boca.

-No se separen- dice el alicornio en voz baja, y se lo lleva arrastrando de ahí. Y sigue su camino por los pasillos del castillo, buscando ya sea al definitivo o las portadoras poseídas.

Repentina mente la tierra empieza a temblar levemente.

-¡Esperen! algo pasa- dice Darkness.

-¿Qué… pasa algo malo?- dice Shining .

-No….. es todo lo contrario…. mi hermana…. mi hermana ya no está- Dice el alicornio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dice Shining .

-Cuando llegamos, podía sentir su presencia, su gran poder, para que ella no sintiera la mía, reduje todo mi poder y lo mantuve al mínimo, pero el de ella, lo podía sentir en todo momento, y ahora no, ese leve temblor fue porque ella se transportó a algún lado- dice Darkness.

-Y entonces ¿a dónde crees que se allá ido?- dice uno de los guardias.

-No lo sé- responde el alicornio.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal.

Después que Chrysalis llego al imperio de cristal y confeso lo que avía hecho, Cadance ordeno que la encarcelaran en el calabozo, y desde entonces hay ha estado.

-Maldita Cadance, juro que me vengare de ti- dice Chrysalis entre dientes.

-Ves lo que te pasa por dejarme- se empieza a escuchar una voz burlona que Chrysalis reconocía, un frio empezó a recorrerle la espalda, y de entre las sombras surge ella.

-¡Tú!... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- dice Chrysalis atónita.

-Por qué no te avía visitado antes…. jeje bueno he estado algo ocupada…. Tu sabes…. Además resulta que mi hermano se encontraba en este lugar, y aun sentía su presencia algo débil, de repente esta se fortaleció un día, y ahora no puedo encontrarlo, quería saber si, tú sabes donde se encuentra- dice ella.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? he estado aquí desde entonces-, responde Chrysalis.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso me temes?- dice ella con un tono burlón.

-No….¡ yo no te temo!- dice Chrysalis.

-Bueno ¿le temes a la muerte? porque yo en este preciso instante puedo matarte de más de mil formas ¿cómo te gustaría morir Chrysalis?- dice ella. Chrysalis se queda callada mirando al suelo en todo momento, tratando de no mirarla, pero luego de unos minutos ella levanta la vista, y la voltea a ver, y hay algo que le llama la atención de ella.

-¿Tú, acaso!...- dice Chrysalis en vos baja.

-Bueno…. Em…. si no sabes en donde se encuentra mi hermano, tendré que buscar a alguien que sepa- dice ella y deja la celda de Chrysalis.

Chrysalis se avía percatado de algo al verla, y ella no podía creerlo.

Ella, al salir de la celda de Chrysalis se dirigió a uno de los guardias que estaba cerca, y este inmediatamente se inmovilizo gracias a la magia de ella.

-Tranquilo solo revisare tus recuerdos pequeño poni- dice ella y hace brillar su cuerno sobre la frente del guardia inmovilizado, y ve todo el entrenamiento que le hizo pasar su hermano, y ve cuando este empieza a seleccionar a los unicornios que lo acompañaran a canterlot.

-¡Así que él está en canterlot!- dice ella furiosa.

-¡No! ¡No puedo dejarlo solo con él hay!- dice titubeando, y abriendo totalmente los ojos, ya que algo le preocupaba, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Tengo que irme!... Pero antes- dice ella y se abalanza sobre el poni y lo muerde fuertemente en el cuello, el poni se empieza a convulsionar y se convierte en un zombi en solo cuestión de segundos, ella deja al infectado transformándose, e inmediatamente ella hace brillar su cuerno, para ser cubierta por energía roja luego desaparecer junto con una explosión.

El infectado, al terminarse su trasformación se levanta y ataca al primer ser vivo que ve, el cual era Chrysalis. Chrysalis grita de dolor mientras el zombi la devora con gran rabia.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

-¿Como que ella ya no está?- pregunta uno de los unicornios.

-Ella se debió haber transportado a algún sitio- responde Darkness.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar un chillido proveniente de una habitación.

-¿De donde proviene ese ruido tan molesto?- dice uno de los unicornios y lo sigue por el pasillo.

-Esperen- dice Darkness.

El unicornio hace caso omiso y llega hasta una puerta que está cerrada por dentro, él se acerca a la puerta y de una patada la abre y el ruido se deja de escuchar.

-¡Idiotas! ¡el que mi hermana no esté aquí! ¡No quiere decir que podemos adentrarnos por estos pasillos como si nada!- dice el alicornio furioso.

Uno de los ponis entra a la habitación, lentamente y preparado para disparar un rayo a lo que sea que se le cruce. La habitación estaba muy oscura y no puede distinguir nada, pero escucha una respiración en el lugar, algo pequeño está dentro de la habitación con él. El unicornio dispara un rayo a donde se escucha más fuerte la respiración y algo sale corriendo en el suelo, es sin duda algo pequeño, el unicornio sigue disparando más rayos para derribar a la criaturita, pero esta es muy rápida.

-¿Que sucede hay?- dice Shining .

El unicornio sale de la habitación y dice- nada… creí ver algo-

Uno de los unicornios mira al suelo y ve que hay algo junto a el unicornio que salía de la habitación y dice-¡ten cuidado hay algo junto a ti!-

El unicornio mira al suelo y es mordido por una pequeña criatura negra y blanca, a la cual no le hallo forma y menos por la oscuridad. El unicornio lanza de una patada a la criaturita y esta se estrella contra la pared. La criatura inmediatamente se levanta y va contra el para saltar y atacarlo en la cara pero Shining lo detiene clavándole una lanza fuertemente en el pecho y deteniéndolo con esta junto al suelo. La criatura se retuerce en el suelo chillando de dolor.

-¡Que es eso!- dice uno de los unicornios.

La criatura se retuerce más violentamente y logra zafarse y araña a Shining en el rostro dejándole tres marcas de garras marcadas en la mejilla. La criatura una vez libre sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a ellos dejando detrás de sí un rastro de sangre.

El unicornio que fue mordido cae repentinamente y se empieza a convulsionar, el avía sido infectado gracias a la mordida que le dio la criaturita, en segundos le empezaron a brotar garras y colmillos. El unicornio ya convertido en zombi se levanta e intenta arremeter contra los demás, pero Darkness interfiere disparando un rayo de hielo y congelando al zombi.

-¡Les dije que tuvieran más cuidado!- dice Darkness con severidad.

Shining intenta alejarse de los demás tocándose la mejilla y ve que está sangrando, el creía estar infectado por el rasguño.

-Espera- dice Darkness.

-¡Aléjense de mí, esa cosa me lastimo!- dice Shining .

-Espera- dice Darkness y se acerca a él para revisar su mejilla, el alicornio mira su herida y luego lo mira detenidamente a los ojos- tranquilo, no es una mordida es un rasguño, además si estuvieras infectado ya estarías convulsionándote- Shining da un suspiro de alivio- El virus está en su sangre y su saliva... pero aun así no se confíen de los rasguños ya que algunos infectados tienen trozos de carne infectada entre las garras, en verdad tuviste suerte de no infectarte, ten más cuidado soldado-.

Repentinamente se empieza a sentir un temblor que poco a poco se va haciendo más fuerte, y se empieza a escuchar una voz- así que ustedes vinieron a matarme, verdad, bueno, pueden intentarlo, si pueden-

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es?- dice uno de los unicornios.

De repente del suelo empiezan a salir espinas largas y gruesas como si fueran árboles, y a uno de los unicornios lo atraviesan. Todo el pasillo se empieza a cubrir de espinas negras y todos los unicornios incluido el alicornio son atrapados por estas. A ellos se les empieza a cercar una figura negra, la criatura tenía la forma de un caballo totalmente crecido, como del tamaño del alicornio, solo que este tenía alas únicamente y en lugar de pelaje tenía espinas en todo su cuerpo.

- Y bien, aquí estoy ¿no me van a matar?-dice la criatura con una vos demoniaca y burlona. Las espinas que someten a los unicornios empiezan a crecer más y más hasta el punto de rasgarles un poco la piel.

-Jajaja, me divertiré con ustedes en verdad- dice la criatura.

Los unicornios intentan usar su magia pero repentinamente una onda de energía mágica hace que su magia sea bloqueada y sus cuernos les empiecen a doler. De entre las sombras sale Nightmare Moon.

-Me gustaría matarlos en este momento, pero mi señora querrá hacer algo con ustedes antes, pero puedo esperar un poco más- dice la criatura cubierta de espinas.


	19. Chapter 19

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 19. Extracción.

En el imperio de cristal. Los infectados por fin están en el imperio de cristal, atacando a todo ser viviente se cruce por su camino, la lucha contra los zombis es constante y se llegaron a perder a algunos ponis, pero finalmente logran contener a los infectados gracias a los dragones que los congelan con sus rallos de hielo, Celestia esta atónita, no comprende cómo es que esas cosas lograron llegar hasta aquí, pero aun así se siente aliviada que lo pudieron contener antes de que el virus se esparciera infectando a mas ponis del imperio de cristal.

Mientras los ponis del imperio de cristal luchaban contra los zombis, una de las esferas se estaba empezando a abrir y de ahí sale una nueva criatura, que al salir del cascaron empieza a crecer rápidamente tomando un tamaño superior al de los dragones de hielo.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Los unicornios que quedaron con vida después de la emboscada del splinter, están en donde el los dejo, en el pasillo del castillo, atrapados entre las espinas que las inmovilizan, estas son muy duras por lo que es muy difícil romperlas y además cada vez que intentan liberarse o forcejear, ellos son lastimados, cada movimiento que hacen les provoca un gran ardor, ya que algunas espinas se encuentran clavadas en sus cuerpos, aunque no están muy profundo y no son heridas letales, el más ligero movimiento hace que las espinas se claven más profundo en sus cuerpos o más espinas se claven en ellos.

Ellos son incapaces de poder usar magia gracias al hechizo que les lanzo Nightmare Moon, el cual sirve para que los unicornios y alicornios sean incapaces de usar magia por algunos minutos, por esto de que este hechizo solo dura unos minutos Nightmare Moon se ve obligada a renovar el hechizo cada 10 minutos para que ellos no sean capaces de hacer algo, eso es algo que en verdad le molesta bastante pero tiene que hacerlo hasta que la alicornio decida que hace con sus prisioneros.

El splinter que los ataco lo dejo en cuanto los aprisiono entre sus espinas, ellos no saben a dónde se allá ido, solo han pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que ellos fueron inmovilizados entre ese montón de espinas, pero en realidad parece que ya pasaron varias horas, los unicornios apenas pueden resistir el intenso dolor que les provoca el tener las espinas clavadas contra el cuerpo.

-¡¿Por qué no nos matan de una vez?! ¡¿que están esperando a que ella llegue?!- dice Shining.

-No…. ella ya llego, puedo sentirla ¿Qué es lo que está esperando que no aparece? no lo sé en verdad- dice Darkness en voz baja.

Los prisioneros se encuentran totalmente solos en ese pasillo, excepto cuando viene Nightmare Moon para renovar el hechizo de bloqueo de magia que es cada 10 minutos, pero luego de hacer el hechizo ella se va y los deja solos hasta que tiene que volver a renovarlo.

Ellos solo hablan cuando están seguros de que nadie está con ellos, cuando viene Nightmare Moon a renovar su hechizo ellos se quedan totalmente callados, y esperan a que ella se valla, mientras los unicornios discuten, se lamentan y hablan entre ellos, Darkness se mantiene en silencio, planeando que hacer con exactitud, planeando y analizando las posibles consecuencias de lo que intenten hacer para escapar, y también pensando en el por qué su hermana, si ya está aquí con ellos en alguna parte del castillo, no ha ido con ellos para torturarlos interrogarlos o matarlos de una buena vez.

Nightmare Moon llega nuevamente para renovar el encantamiento una vez que han pasado 10 minutos, y es cuando uno de los unicornios le pregunta al alicornio que, por que no ha llamado a sus dragones para que los ayuden a escapar, siendo que no hay duda que pronto los mataran, y el alicornio le responde- recuerda que tengo que usar magia para eso-

De repente de entre las sombras surge una criatura repulsiva y deforme que se empieza acercar a ellos caminando muy lentamente. La criatura era una especie de unicornio deforme, no tenía pelaje alguno, por lo que su piel estaba totalmente desnuda y esta era algo traslucida ya que se podían ver las venas de la criatura las cuales tenían un ligero tono purpura. La criatura era alta y muy delgada, casi en los puros huesos, literalmente parecía que la criatura era puro pellejo y huesos, se le podían ver bien marcadas las costillas y la espina vertebral. La criatura en vez de tener una cola como la de cualquier poni pero sin pelaje, ósea pequeña y delgada, tenía una cola larga que parecía estar compuesta de vertebras y pellejo, y esta terminaba en una punta, tipo aguijón con forma de punta de flecha.

El solo ver a la criatura les provocaba un asco insólito a los unicornios.

-¿Que es esa cosa tan horrible?- dice uno de los unicornios, y en cuanto la criatura escucha eso dispara un rayo rojo al unicornio que la ofendió y este muere, volando en mil pedazos y bañando a los demás con sus entrañas.

-¿Alguien más quiere opinar algo sobre mi aspecto? jajaja- dice la criatura con una voz muy similar a la de la alicornio negro de crin roja pero más grave- En verdad, que bueno que vinieron, se los agradezco muchísimo, ella la verdad ya estaba pensando en dejarlos en ese rincón del mundo, y esperar a que ustedes mismos se maten entre sí, ya no le interesaba si alguno de ustedes quedaba vivo o no, pero ahora, gracias a que vinieron, ella se dio cuenta de que se estaban preparando, y pronto ella mandara a sus lobos y a los splinters por el resto de ustedes. ¡Y además gracias a ustedes poder volver con ella!- dice la criatura a carcajadas.

-¿A que te refieres con volver con ella?- dice Shining. La criatura ríe sin darle alguna respuesta a su pregunta.

-Ella se refiere a volverse a unir con mi hermana- dice Darkness muy serio.

-¿Qué?- dice Shining.

-Al parecer sabes lo que soy- dice la criatura.

-Pero claro que se lo que eres, eres una abominación, que ni mi propia hermana quiere ver. Tu eres un deciduo de ella, una parte de que incluso ella misma no tolera ver, tu eres el producto del hechizo crozuko, hechizo con el cual el que lo conjure podrá ser capaz de sacar una parte de él, parte que ni el mismo quiere, ya sean pensamientos o sentimientos negativos que ella no tolera sentir. En otras palabras tú eras la mierda de ella, mierda que nadie quiere, ni siquiera quien te produjo- dice Darkness con gran satisfacción al decir eso.

-¡CÁLLATE, MALDITO TRAIDOR!- dice la criatura con gran rabia.

-¡O QUE!- dice Darkness interrumpiéndola- ¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? Jajajajaja. Ambos sabemos que ella misma es la que me quiere matar, y no perdonara a quien me mate a menos que ella le allá dado el permiso de matarme, y si tú te atreves a matarme, te puedes despedir de este mundo. Tu eres basura, si mi hermana se separó de ti, dudo que quiera volver a unirse con tigo, por una situación como esta, ¿porque se uniría con tigo? ¿Por más poder? ja, la ventaja de ese hechizo es que la criatura resultante tiene un nivel muy bajo, se podría decir que tu poder es tan débil que incluso Cadance podría vencerte, si tienes poderes, pero es apenas suficiente como para defenderte, puedo ver que el ultimo hechizo que hiciste para matar a ese unicornio te agoto bastante ¿qué intentabas hacer intimidarnos? como si ya no nos puedes hacer nada. Si ella quisiera más poder, lo cual dudo ya que su nivel es casi inalcanzable, recudiría a otras fuentes, como yo por ejemplo- dice Darkness.

-¡Juro que yo misma seré quien te mate! eso tenlo por seguro- dice la criatura con rabia. La criatura se da la vuelta y se empieza a alejar de ellos- no te conviene subestimarme, yo era la parte más sádica de tu hermana, e incluso yo soy quien planeo esto, todo lo que ves yo lo planee, y por eso sé que se unirá con migo nuevamente, para terminar con ustedes de una buena vez-

-Espera ¿dónde está mi hermana?- dice Darkness.

-Tu hermana jejeje en este preciso instante está muy ocupada con un asunto de menor importancia, pero ten por seguro que pronto vendrá a encargarse de ustedes- dice la criatura riendo malévolamente.

-No hay forma de que ella pueda salvarlo jejeje- dice la criatura con un tono burlón, y sigue caminando, poco a poco hasta perderse entre la oscuridad.

-¿Que fue es?- dice Shining.

-No lo entiendo…. si es cierto lo que dice ¿porque se separaría de esa parte de ella que es tan indispensable para seguir con su plan? ¿Porque se separaría de eso? no tiene sentido ¿qué pensamientos debió haber tenido para que haga eso?- dice Darkness muy pensativo y en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- dice Shining.

-El hechizo de crozuco, permite a quien lo use separar de todo lo que el ser no quiere sentir o pensar, se podría decir que esa criatura representa los deseos y pensamientos que ella misma odia tener ¿porque se separaría de la parte que planifico este plan? ¿Porque hasta ahora? esa parte de ella empezó hacerle pensar cosas que ella no toleraba y por eso se separó de eso, la pregunta es ¿por qué lo aria?- dice Darkness.

Han pasado nuevamente 10 minutos y nuevamente llega Nightmare Moon y dice entre diente y en vos baja- espero que ella ya termine con eso, y que mejor se decida qué hacer con ellos de una vez, que ya me arte de tener que hacer este hechizo cada 10 minutos-

Darkness la mira llegar y piensa- es ella otra vez, perfecto, siento que he recobrado algo de mi energía mágica…. pero no es suficiente para escapar, pero si para hacer lo que tengo planeado, la verdad me prometí a mí mismo de no tener que hacer esto, pero no tengo opción si quiero que todos salgamos bien de este sitio-

De repente se escucha un rugido fuertemente, era uno de sus dragones avisándole de algo, y Nightmare Moon inmediatamente voltea ya que reconoce ese sonido.

-Perfecto al parecer mis dragones lo han logrado, será mejor que si lo voy a hacer, lo haga ahora que esta distraída- piensa Darkness y hace brillar su cuerno y dispara un rayo blanco contra Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon apenas logra percatarse intenta esquivarlo pero el rayo le alcanza a dar, y ella grita fuertemente y sus ojos empiezan a brillar con una luz blanca, y luego cae fuertemente, luego de unos segundos ella se levanta adolorida y dispara su onda de energía que bloquea la magia contra los unicornios y el alicornio.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A ATACARME!- dice Nightmare Moon furiosa y se prepara para dispararle un potente rallo con todo su poder, pero repentinamente para, agita la cabeza, ella se da la vuelta y se va, dejándolos solos nuevamente.

-¿Que intentaste hacer?- dice uno de los unicornios.

-No importa, el chiste es que al parecer funciono- responde Darkness con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nightmare Moon se aleja de ellos y entra a su habitación el hechizo que le lanzo el alicornio le avía echo algo en la cabeza, pero ella no savia que era, su cabeza le empezó a doler bastante y se aventó a la cama y se quedó ahí. Pasaron nuevamente los diez minutos y Nightmare Moon no salió para renovar el hechizo y en cuanto el alicornio recobro nuevamente sus poderes, usa su magia para hacer levitar una espada y con esta cortar las espinas y nota que al cortar el tallo primario, las espinas mueren después de un par de minutos y así ellos puedan soltarse con gran facilidad.

-Bien ¡tenemos que irnos! ahora mismo ellos nos están esperando, tenemos que buscar un sitio con ventanas grandes, para poder salir de aquí- dice Darkness.

Los tres unicornios restantes y el alicornio se adentran por los pasillos del castillo pero esta vez para buscar una salida. Luego de un rato ellos encuentran un pasillo con grandes ventanas, y Darkness usa sus poderes dispara la bola de energía mágica para llamar a sus dragones, la bola de energía atravesó el techo y al llegar al cielo exploto y disparo una onda azul.

Después de unos segundos llegan los dragones, pero llevan consigo algo, los dragones tiene entre sus brazos, sosteniéndolas fuertemente a las portadoras poseídas, a Appeljack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, ellas se resistían con todas sus fuerzas pero los dragones eran muy fuertes, aun así Darkness noto que ellas dieron buena batallas ya que sus dragones se veían bastante golpeados y lastimados.

Darkness dice - ¡TRÁIGANME A LA UNICORNIO!- y el dragón que sostenía a Rarity se le acerca poco a poco, y su cuerno empieza a brillar pero esta vez de un tono morado oscura y a su vez estaba diciendo algo en otra lengua que los unicornios no entendían, el hechizo que estaba utilizando era magia oscura. Los ojos de Rarity empiezan a brillar con un tono morado y negro y esta abre su boca de golpe, y de esta sale un remolino de energía oscura que empezaba a entrar por la boca del alicornio. Mientras Darkness succionaba la energía oscura de Rarity ella se empezaba a encoger y a retomar nuevamente sus colores de crin, las garras y los colmillos empezaron a desaparecer y su marca era nuevamente visible, en cuestión de segundos Rarity avía vuelto a ser como era antes, aunque un poco desgreñada y sucia, Rarity avía regresado a la normalidad, pero estaba inconsciente. Luego de terminar con Rarity, Darkness hace lo mismo con las demás, Appeljack y Rainbow Dash, en cuestión de minutos las portadoras avían sido limpiadas de la oscuridad.

Darkness al terminar de succionar la energía maligna de ellas el empieza a sentir dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero luego de unos segundos se recupera.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Shining.

-Si…. si estoy bien…. es solo un efecto secundario de hacer esto, no es nada, estaré bien- dice Darkness. El alicornio se prepara para abrir el portal por el cual escaparan.

-¡Váyanse por aquí! ¡Llévense a las portadoras! este portal los llevara al imperio de cristal- dice Darkness.

-Valla valla, escaparon- dice Nightmare Moon y empieza a disparar un rayo bien potente contra ellos.

El alicornio crea inmediatamente un poderoso escudo para protegerlos y dice- ¡ya Váyanse, yo la entretendré! ¡Váyanse ya! no hay tiempo, llévense a las portadoras- dice Darkness refiriéndose a sus dragones que estaban bastante heridos y todos empiezan a cruzar el portal.

-¿Que no vienes?- dice Shining.

Vete, y dile a Twilight que se preparen para cualquier cosa, dice el alicornio y avienta a Shining al portal, una vez que todos cruzan el portal el nota que uno de sus dragones no le ha hecho caso.

-Tú también cruza el portal Feanor, si ya está listo Osguilian, dile que venga, pero acompáñalo tú o algún otro de los dragones más viejos como Eru o Gungolian- dice el alicornio y en cuanto su dragón cruza el portal este se sierra casi al instante.

-Bien, no te he dado lo que te mereces por haberme disparado ese rayo- dice Nightmare Moon riéndose. Empieza una batalla entre Darkness y Nightmare Moon, ambos son casi igual de fuertes, están al mismo nivel en cuanto a poder, la pelea dura varios minutos, el uno al otro disparándose hechizos poderosos el uno al otro, pero sin embargo el alicornio más que derribarla intenta inmovilizarla, pero no puede, ya que ella es muy fuerte.

Finalmente el alicornio es derribado por Nightmare Moon y estalo empieza a levitar y lo empieza a golpear contra las paredes con gran fuerza, pero luego algo le pasa a Nightmare Moon que de repente lo suelta, le empieza a doler la cabeza nuevamente.

-Aaaa ¡¿qué es lo que me hiciste?!- dice Nightmare Moon mientras grita de dolor.

-Lo que hice fue quitarte el hechizo que bloqueaba tu memoria, más precisamente tus recuerdos de mí. Hace muchos años, incluso antes de que surgiera tu lado oscuro al que se hace llamar Nightmare Moon, tú y yo éramos algo más que amigos, verdad, me recuerdas…. Luna- dice Darkness y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

-Aaa ¡no me iré! ¡Luna es mía!- dice Nightmare Moon.

-Sé que no te iras tan fácil de ella, por eso es que yo te sacare- dice Darkness y se abalanza contra ella y le hace lo mismo que le hizo a las portadoras, le empieza a extraer su oscuridad y liberándola totalmente del a maldad de Nightmare Moon para siempre.

Luna se encuentra inconsciente por unos instantes, pero luego de un rato abre los ojos y murmulla-Gi…. GI…. Girion-

-¿Girion?... jeje no recuerdo la última vez que hoy mi verdadero nombre, jeje, en verdad mi hechizo funciono, me recuerdas- dice el alicornio. Luna al despertar bien inmediatamente golpea a Girion en el ojo fuertemente.

-Aaaa, en verdad eres hermana de Celestia- dice el alicornio frotándose el adolorido ojo con un casco.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué me golpeaste? dice Darkness/Girion.

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas! ¡Te fuiste por tanto tiempo! ¡Me dejaste sin decirme ni una palabra! ¡no supe nada de ti por años, incluso llegue a creer que te avía pasado algo! ¡y cuando después de años de no verte! ¡y cuando por fin vienes a visitarme, es para borrarme la memoria a mí y mi hermana! y además…. dice Luna furiosa y el alicornio se le acerca y le da un beso interrumpiendo lo que ella estaba diciendo. Luna cierra los ojos y lo abrasa.

-Yo también te extrañe, Luna te has vuelto más hermosa de lo que ya eras hace 2000 años- dice Darkness y Luna se sonroja.

-Lo siento en verdad, es que no quería que me extrañaras, yo me tuve que em... em... lo siento Luna. En verdad lo siento, y abra el momento para que me des mi merecido, pero este no es el momento, estamos en gran peligro- dice el alicornio.

-¿Qué? Pero ¡¿qué es lo que paso aquí?!- dice Luna ya entrando en cuenta de cómo estaba la situación, al ver el estado siniestro de su castillo.

-No recuerdas nada de cuando eras Nightmare Moon verdad- dice Girion

-¿Que dijiste?- dice Luna.

De repente la tierra empieza a temblar y seguido de eso se empieza a escuchar un grito desgarrador.

-¡¿Que, que es eso, que está pasando?!- dice Luna.

-¡Es mi hermana, tenemos que irnos ya Luna!- dice el alicornio.

Darkness y Luna se preparan para irse del lugar pero son detenidos por el splinter definitivo, y detrás de él, 5 splinters mas lo acompañaban.

-Que conmovedor, en verdad, lástima que tenga que matarte, ella ya me dio el permiso de matarte a ti y a tu novia, no es genial- dice el splinter definitivo. Girion y Luna estaban acorralados.

El no savia que hacer hasta que recordó lo que avía traído consigo, el saco de una mochila que el ya avía olvidado que traía puesta y saca dos artefactos, de los cuales presiona el botón y los arroja a los splinters, los aparatos liberan de golpe la corriente eléctrica inmovilizando temporalmente a las criaturas.

Girion y Luna aprovechan para salir volando lo más rápido posible del lugar pero al salir del castillo se percatan que todo está peor, las montañas flotantes están chocando entre sí, los geiseres de lava son más potentes y violentos, y las sacudidas. En estas condiciones ellos no pueden volar bien, y el constante choque y movimiento de las montañas les hace imposible poder orientarse, se empiezan a generar nubes de tormenta que disparan relámpagos. Ellos no pueden escapar o volver al castillo, y finalmente una montaña se les interpone y esta es tan grande que no pueden esquivarla, pero el alicornio ve una cueva en esta y el entra con Luna en esta para evitar ser aplastados, pero quedan atrapados en la cueva. Después de unos minutos las sacudidas y los geiseres de lava se calman.

Luna y Girion estaban atrapados en la cueva y no avía forma de que ellos pudieran salir entre metros y metros de roca sólida. El alicornio hace brillar su cuerno para iluminar la cueva y aunque esta es grande, se ve que no hay algún túnel para salir del lugar.

Girion al darse cuenta de que no hay salida se sienta, recargándose en un muro dice- Lo siento en verdad, quizás si no hubiera sido tan idiota nada de esto habría pasado-

Luna se le acerca a él y dice- no es tu culpa, tu no savias nada, de hecho de no haber sido por ti, mis padres no abrían podido vencerlos…. Y quien sabe, tal vez este mundo ya no existiría des de hace 2000 años-

-Solo les di 2000 años más de vida- dice el alicornio desanimado.

-Por ti existen los elementos de la armonía- dice Luna.

-Y por mí…. tus padres ya no están en este mundo- dice Girion

-Amaba a mis padres, pero…. también te amo a ti- dice Luna.

Luna se le acerca más y le da un vezo al alicornio y este la abrasa fuertemente.

-¡Hollé sabes de que me di cuenta!- dice Luna.

-¿de qué te diste cuenta?- dice Girion.

-De que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estamos tú y yo…. solos- dice Luna y le da otro beso en la boca a Girion.


	20. Chapter 20

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 20, la ira de la alicornio.

En el imperio de cristal.

Twilight se encuentra nuevamente en su habitación, mirando detenidamente a los elementos de sus amigas que están corrompidos por ella, los de la honestidad, la generosidad y la lealtad. Y luego se dirige lentamente a su mesa y toma el libro que el alicornio le avía dejado y lo empieza a ojear, pero repentinamente algo le llama la atención, un hechizo, el cual quizás les pueda ayudar a revertir el caos que ella provoco en su mundo, Twilight empieza a leer la descripción de ese hechizo cuando algo empiezo a cambiar, su habitación estaba siendo iluminada por una luz extraña, ella vio que ese brillo provenía de los elementos que yacían en su cama. El elemento de la generosidad empezó a cambiar, la jema de este estaba retomando su color original de haber pasado más de 7 meces con un color muy parecido al del carbón, sin brillo alguno, y parecía que el metal del que estaba hecho se estaba restaurando, cuando antes parecía estar oxidado, había vuelto a ser de oro sólido y brillante, nuevamente el elemento avía vuelto a ser como era antes, y después de ese siguieron los dos elementos restantes, el de la honestidad y la lealtad.

-Eso solo significaba una cosa, Darkness las avía liberado de su maldición- pensaba Twilight.

Momentos después, Los dragones de hielos y los tres unicornios sobrevivientes que avían logrado escapar de Canterlot junto con las portadoras de la armonía, han llegado con bien al imperio de cristal, Por medio del portal que Girion avía creado. Rápidamente, ellos fueron recibidos por todos los ponis del imperio de cristal, y fueron llevados todos a la enfermería. Todos menos los dragones que inmediatamente se posaron en los techos del reino, mirando al horizonte.

Twilight no podía evitar llorar de felicidad, al ver que sus amigas, estaban aquí, a salvo y fuera del control de ese monstruo.

Pero la felicidad no duro mucho, de repente un nuevo temblor se vuelve a sentir, seguido de un grito muy desgarrador, las montañas flotantes empezaron a chocar entre sí, los geiseres aumentaban, y una tormenta eléctrica se empezó a formar por toda Equestria. Empezó a llover agua ardiente, que empezaba a derretir el escudo de hielo que los dragones avían creado. Los dragones al percatarse de esto, ellos vuelan hasta el escudo y empiezan a disparar sus rallos de hielo contra este para enfriarlo nuevamente y reforzarlo.

El temblor se siente cada vez más y más fuerte, al punto que ni los dos escudos que protegen al reino de cristal sea suficiente para impedir los destrozos en la ciudad. Algunas casas incluso se empiezan a derrumbar, a los dragones cada vez se les hace más difícil poder mantener el escudo de hielo, pero hacen todo lo posible, ellos empiezan a deshidratarse, por estar usando toda el agua de sus cuerpos para seguir disparando sus rallos, y además de tener que soportar el calor que alcanza a entrar al imperio de cristal. Algunos dragones incluso se empiezan a desmallar cuando no lo resisten más y caen fuertemente al suelo.

Luego de unos minutos, repentinamente así como empezó se detiene, los temblores y los geiseres de lava van disminuyendo poco a poco, un par de minutos después la lluvia también para.

La última sacudida, se sintió en todo el mundo, fue mucho más fuerte que la de hace siete meces, y a diferencia de la primera, que fue provocada por la unión de las fuerzas de ella y Discord, esta última fue realizada por ella misma, sin ayuda de nadie, ella está furiosa, más allá de lo que cualquiera pueda imaginar, y ahora ella ya quiere terminar con todo, en sus dominios está reuniendo a todos sus lobos y a todos los Splinters para acabar con todo, aunque su rabia está enfocada en la destrucción de un único ser, aun así ella quiere matarlos a todos, para que no se vuelva a repetir lo que aconteció en Canterlot.

La rabia que ella siente en este momento solo es comparable a su poder, a ella ya no le importa nada, ella está preparando a sus fuerzas para acabar con todo poni y dragón que se encuentre en el reino de cristal.

La batalla final, se está acercando más y más, y será en el imperio de cristal.

Unos momentos después de que la gran sacudida allá pasado, los ponis se sorprendieron al notar un cambio en el cielo, la oscuridad eterna avía desaparecido, seguía siendo de noche, pero la Luna avía vuelto al cielo nuevamente, y la oscuridad que dominaba todo se hacía cada vez menos profunda y tenebrosa, la noche tal y como los ponis la conocían y amaban avía vuelto.

Luna, dice Celestia mientras contemplaba la noche que avía creado su hermana.

Después de unas horas, Rarity, Reinbow Dash y Appeljack, despiertan, confundidas en la enfermería, y casi inmediatamente Pinkie les salta encima y empieza a hablar sin parar, sobre lo que avía pasado, lo preocupadas que estaban todas por ellas, en lo que se avían convertido y que ahora estaban aquí, ella empezó a hablar sobre tantas cosas a la vez, y no se tomaba ni un respiro para cambiar de tema que ellas no le entendían nada.

-¡PINKIE PIE, YA PÁRALE!- dice Reinbow Dash tapándose los oídos con los cascos fuertemente.

-Oki doki- dice Pinkie y abrasa a Reinbow Dash.

Llega Twilight y dice- te extraño bastante, y estaba preocupada por ustedes, igual que los demás-

-¡Aaaaaaaa, no puede ser, es una tragedia!- dice Rarity.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Rarity?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!- dice Twilight preocupada.

-¡Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado! mi crin, mi pelaje, están horribles ¡No puede ser! ¡solo mírame! ¡Estoy horrible! me tomara mucho tiempo poder arreglarme ¡y mira mis cascos, están bastante lastimados, rotos y llenos de lodo, es como si hubiera estado corriendo en una montaña rocosas todo el día por una semana! Que… ¿qué es esto? ¡No! ¡yo no me puedo ver así!- dice Rarity mientras se mira al espejo e inspecciona todo su cuerpo, y las demás empiezan a reír.

-¡¿DE QUE SE RÍEN?! Mírenme, esto es serio ¡Oh no! ¡no puede ser! tengo las ojeras muy marcadas, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas ¡y miren ya tengo muchas arrugas parezco una anciana! ¡¿Y que es ese olor quemado?! oh, soy yo,¡ AAAAAAA! ¡Tardare una eternidad en revertir esta desgracia!- dice Rarity paranoicamente y llorando sin parar.

-Tranquila Rarity, el que te veas así no es el fin del mundo- dice Twilight.

-Nop, pero esto si lo es- dice Appeljack contemplando toda la destrucción que ella provoco.

Twilight se encoje en hombros y dice- lo siento, en verdad, debí decirle-

-No, no Twilight, no debí haberte echado la culpa de esto, nadie savia, o siquiera tenía idea de que esto iba a pasar…. Yo soy quien debería disculparse con tigo- dice Appeljack.

Finalmente, las portadoras estaban aquí reunidas, y tenían los elementos consigo, pero no pueden usarlos, si ella no está aquí.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de Canterlot.

Han pasado 20 horas desde que Girion y Luna, quedaron atrapados en la cueva, la alicornio ha ordenado a sus lobos que caven y los saquen de ahí, y los devoren, no le importa cómo, pero ella quiere a su hermano muerto.

Los lobos llevan cavando casi una hora y están a punto de llegar a donde se encuentran ellos, más arriba del túnel se encuentran docenas de lobos listos para atacar y matar. Pero cuando están a solo centímetros de llegar la capa final del muro de la cueva, se empieza a escuchar un rugido, pero este era diferente, no era de alguno de los dragones de hielo, este rugido pertenecía a algo más poderoso. Los lobos se empiezan inquietar, y miran al cielo intentando ubicar a la criatura pero una luz blanca los empieza a dejar ciegos, y les empieza a lastimar. De pronto algo cae fuertemente contra el suelo como si fuera un meteorito y al tocar el suelo libera una fuerte descarga eléctrica que mata ala los lobos que se encontraban más cerca de este y paraliza a los que estaban más alejados.

La criatura era un dragón, pero totalmente diferente a los dragones de hielo o de fuego, este era un dragón eléctrico, podía disparar poderosos pulsos de energía desde su ocico. El dragón era blanco y despedía de su cuerpo una luz blanca, totalmente blanco, a diferencia de los dragones de hielo que eran azules. La criatura entra al agujero y termina lo que los lobos empezaron, sacar de la cueva a Girion y Luna. Cuando ellos salen ven que junto al dragón esta otro de sus dragones de hielo, era el dragón que lo avía rescatado de las llamas hace 8 meces.

-Muchas gracias Eru, por llegar antes que esos lobos, y por acompañar a Osguilian hasta acá- dice Girion.

-Otro más de tus dragones, este se ve menos…. ¿Cómo decirlo? mmmmmmmm… aterrador que los demás, dice Luna.

-jeje Es que ese lo hice con otros propósitos- dice Girion.

-Tú y tus dragones- dice Luna.

-Tenemos que irnos ya – dice bastante más serio- al parecer mi hermana ha decidido dar el último golpe a Equestria, tenemos que llegar al imperio de cristal antes de que comience- dice Girion.

Para llegar más rápido al imperio de cristal ellos se irán montados en los dragones, Girion yendo sobre Eru, y Luna sobre Osguilian. Luna ve en el camino toda la destrucción que avía provocado la alicornio y piensa, todavía no puedo creer que sea linda y tierna niña, allá sido capaz de provocar todo esto- En verdad debió ser más duro para ella que para mí pasar esos 2000 años encerrada. Todavía no puedo perdonar a mis padres por haberle hecho eso-

Faltaba poco para que ellos lleguen a Canterlot, cuando son detenidos por Discord poseído.

-Acaso iban a alguna parte- dice Discord.

-Es ese draconequus, controlado por mí hermana- dice Giriòn entre dientes.

-Ella me ordeno que te esperara aquí y te matara, a ella ya no le interesa quien es el que te mate, no, ella está interesada más en acabar con otro- dice Discord.

-¿Quién?- dice Luna.

-No lo sé, pero no es ninguno de ustedes, ella en este preciso instante está en camino con sus lobos al imperio de cristal- dice Discord.

-Yo me encargare de él, ustedes vallan a prevenir a los ponis del reino- dice Girion.

-¡No! ¡No podrás con él!- dice Luna.

-Ve con tu hermana, ella te necesita más, dice Girion.

-¡No, no te dejare!- dice Luna.

-No quiero que salgas lastimada- dice Girion.

-¡YA DÉJENSE DE CURSILERÍAS!- dice Discord irritado.

-Él no me preocupa, no me ara gran daño, juntos podremos vencerlo- dice Luna.

-¡Yo no quiero lastimarte! - dice él.

-¿Qué?- dice Luna.

-Yo, tengo más poder de él que crees, no soy tan débil, yo tengo más poderes, que nunca me atreví a usar…. Recuerda que soy hijo de mis padres- dice Girion. Luna le da un beso, y una lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

-Prométeme que volverás- dice Luna.

-Prometo regresar al imperio de cristal, pero no prometo que saldremos de esto con bien, dice Girion.

Luna se sube en Osguilian, y luego salen volando a toda velocidad, y Girion los ve irse.

-Tú también vete Eru- dice Girion a su dragón, pero el dragón no se va.

-Eru, tú fuiste mi primer dragón, eres el más viejo y poderoso de todos, tienes que irte, a dirigir a los demás. Tú sabes que ellos no obedecen a nadie más que a mí o a ti, tienes que irte, para dirigirlos…. Gungolian, él siempre ha sido muy impulsivo, si lo siguen a él ellos no se medirán en sus ataques, y Feanor nunca ha sido bueno dirigiendo a los demás, es bueno en combate, pero él prefiere trabajar solo, solo puedo confiarte a ti mis dragones, los más jóvenes no sabrán que hacer, ellos te necesitan-dice Girion. El dragón le gruñe a Discord y luego sale volando.

-Bien Discord, es hora- dice Girion.

Discord estaba recostado sobre una nube de tormenta, y al escuchar sus palabras, abre los ojos, se levanta de la nube y empieza a estirarse.

-Bien, bien, ya era hora, en verdad que eres muy cursi- dice Discord.

-La verdad es que odio esta parte de mí, yo mismo la cree al dejar que mi oscuridad creciera, envenenándome por el odio, pero es ahora lo que soy, una abominación proveniente de la oscuridad- piensa Girion, y empieza a despedir de su cuerpo magia oscura, que empieza a tomar un brillo de morado oscuro, sus ojos empiezan a brillar, y el empieza a adoptar una forma muy similar a la de sus dragones, le empiezan a brotar cuernos de su cabeza, sus alas emplumadas se vuelven gigantescas alas de murciélago y su cola toma la forma de la de una serpiente.

-No, me perdonaría si Luna me viera así, pero solo en esta forma puedo usar el máximo poder que tengo- piensa el alicornio negro.

-¡DISCORD, ESPERO QUE ESTÉS LISTO, PORQUE YO TE DARÉ LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA!- dice Girion con una vos muy fuerte que llego a hacer eco. Y empieza la batalla contra Discord, sin embargo a pesar de todo el poder que Girion ha sacado, él no puede vencer a Discord con facilidad, ambos tiene el mismo poder, y Discord también está peleando con su máximo poder.

Mientras tanto en el imperio de cristal.

Luna ha llegado al imperio de cristal, y junto a su hermana empieza a preparar las defensas del imperio de cristal, las portadoras se preparan con sus elementos, solo tiene que estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder usarlos. Y justo al otro lado del escudo estaban miles de lobos, listos para atacar, pero se detienen a unos metros del imperio ya que aún sigue activado el escudo del reino de cristal y debajo de este está el escudo de hielo que crearon los dragones y electrificaron los pegasos.

En lo alto sobre una montaña flotante se encontraba la alicornio negro y el Splinter definitivo observando desde lo alto.

-Nunca aprenden. ¡Ya me tienen harto esos ponis! ya avía esperado demasiado tiempo para esto. Bildorun estás seguro que…. ¿él malnacido está ahí?- dice ella.

-Si mi señora- responde el Splinter.

-Bien, y,¿ ya está Melkor en su posición?- pregunta ella.

-Si, el solo está esperando a que usted empiece- responde el Splinter.

-Muy bien, empecemos- dice ella.

Ella da un paso al frente y hace brillar su cuerno, y empieza a disparar un rayo rojo contra el escudo del imperio de cristal, el rayo es tan potente que empieza a hacer que el escudo se agriete más y más, y la energía de este tras pasa el escudo y hace que el corazón de cristal salga despedido, y el escudo desaparezca.

Los ponis del imperio de cristal estaban atónitos, aunque aún se encontraba el escudo de hielo electrificado protegiéndolos.

-¡Tranquilos mis ponis! ¡su mayor arma es el miedo! ¡no se dejen dominar por ella!- dice Celestia.

-Sé que en el ajedrez, los peones son primero, pero esta vez empezare por enviar a los más poderosos ¡SPLINTERS VALLAN A DERRIBAR ESE ESCUDO DE HIELO!- dice ella. Atrás de ella salen sobrevolando los Splinters, criaturas enormes, negras y bastante intimidantes.

-Tranquilos, el escudo de hielo esta electrificado- dice Celestia.

Los Splinters se empiezan a estrellar contra el escudo y Celestia se sorprende al ver que estos chocan contra él y no reciben ningún daño.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿por qué no se están rostizando esas cosas?!_dice Celestia.

Uno de los pegasos encargados de mantener el escudo electrificado, se le acerca y dice- ¡princesa, algo está interfiriendo con la corriente, algo la esta succionando!-

-¿Qué?... ¿pero eso cómo es posible?- dice Luna.

Las criaturas se empiezan a estrellar una y otra vez contra el escudo, y poco apoco este se empieza a agrietar, y luego de un rato las criaturas paran el ataque y se alejan del escudo.

-¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿por qué pararon?- dice Celestia.

Uno de los ponis se acerca al escudo a inspeccionar y es golpeado por la corriente eléctrica que repentinamente avía regresado.

Y a lo alto se empieza a ver como una figura diferente, no era ni el Splinter, ni ella, era otro ser, el cual estaba despidiendo de si un brillo, y empieza a subir poco a poco en lo alto, una vez que había llegado al punto más alto, este de la nada dispara un rayo de energía eléctrica contra el escudo de hielo haciendo que este explote y rompiéndolo finalmente en miles de pedazos. Grandes trozos de hielo empiezan a caer sobre los ponis, lo que obliga a Celestia, Luna y a todo unicornio capas de usar su magia, a usar su magia para amortiguar la caída de los gigantescos trozo de hielo y evitando que aplasten a algún poni, los dragones también ayudaron, rescatando a los ponis que podían o intentando sostener algunos de los trozos de hielo que caían. Una neblina causada por la caída del escudo de hielo empieza a cubrir al imperio de cristal momentáneamente, y luego de esta surgen los lobos que empiezan a atacar a los ponis, y seguidos de ellos vuela el paracito Splinter para infectar a mas pegasos.

Los dragones de hielo empiezan a disparar sus rallos contra los lobos, para inmovilizarlos y derribar a los insectos, y el dragón eléctrico, Osguilian los está rostizando con sus rallos eléctricos. los ponis del reino de cristal empiezan a disparar flechas y rallos contra los lobos, la batalla avía empezado, pero todavía los Splinters no han entrado al combate, ella quiere ver como se defienden los ponis de sus lobos y luego les lanzaba a esas vestías para que terminen.

Los lobos, son demasiados, y los ponis del reino de cristal apenas logran mantenerse en pie, el entrenamiento del alicornio si les sirvió de mucho, pero aun así no es nada contra un ejército de lobos.

Empiezan a caer muertos varios lobos, pero llegan más y más. Los insectos que lograron escapar al congelamiento de los dragones, se encuentran en el suelo para que los dragones no los vean, y empiezan a merodear por el imperio de cristal buscando a un Pegaso descuidado en el suelo. La batalla continua, y el final no se ven cerca.

Mientras tanto en una montaña esta posada la alicornio, la cual se ve muy impaciente, ella está esperando algo.

En el suelo todo poni capas de pelear estaba colaborando de alguna forma en la pelea y las portadoras y Twilight se encontraba viendo todo desde el balcón.

-Twilight ¿no se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo algo?- dice Reinbow Dash.

-¡Estas cosas pronto acabaran con todos!- dice Appeljack.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¡creo que lo mejor sería escondernos!- dice Futtershy acurrucada en el suelo.

-Chicas, no podemos salir aun, tenemos que encontrarla a ella y dispararle nuestro poder, pero no hay forma de que podamos pasar por esos monstruos, y por lo que me dijo la princesa Celestia, ni los elementos d la armonía podrá derribar a esas cosas cubiertas de espinas- dice Twilight.

-Y que aremos ahora, esperar a que esas cosas nos maten a todos- dice Reinbow Dash.

-¡No! es que, en realidad no sé qué podemos hacer- dice Twilight.

-¿Que estamos esperando entonces?_ dice Reinbow Dash.

-Estamos esperando a que los demás dragones nazcan- dice Celestia mientras entra a la habitación.

-Disculpe su majestad, pero…. no entiendo- dice Appeljack.

-Ya vieron al nuevo dragón, ese es un dragón eléctrico, y él puede paralizar a esas cosas de un solo golpe, pero el solo no podrá contra todos, por lo que veo, en cuestión de minutos nacerán el resto de sus hermanos, que nos ayudaran a terminar con esto. Hasta entonces, las quiero a ustedes seguras- dice Celestia.

-Si princesa- dicen todas.

Repentinamente se empiezan a escuchar gritos en el piso de abajo, los lobos avían entrado.

-¡Ustedes quédense aquí!- dice Celestia .

Celestia junto a los guardias empiezan a atacar a los lobos con su magia, pero no se percataron que los lobos no son los únicos seres que entraron.

Celestia y los guardias del castillo están combatiendo a los lobos arduamente, peros estos empiezan a ganar, y las portadoras se unen a la pelea, cada una usando sus habilidades especiales para atacar a los lobos. Todas menos Fluttershy que solo mira asustada desde un rincón. Appeljack y Reinbow Dash estaban dando de patadas a las vestías, mientras que Pinkie les estaba arrojando cosas y esquivando sus ataques, y Twilight y Rarity estaban disparándoles rallos a los lobos. Finalmente termina con los lobos que avían entrado al castillo.

-Pero que inútiles son esas cosas, aunque siendo sinceros los note más pequeños que el que vino a atacarnos hace tiempo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿Quizás eso es porque estos aún son muy jóvenes? ¿no creen- ?dice Appeljack.

Ellas estaban celebrando su pequeña victoria, olvidándose por un momento de la batalla que se arma afuera, y no se dieron cuenta que uno de los paracitos Splinter avia entrado junto con los lobos, y tenia de objetivo a Reinbow Dash.

La criatura, la cual es del tamaño de un ratón muy pequeño, se escabullía por los cadáveres de los lobos y empezó a trepar la pared para ponerse en una posición, para poder saltarle encima a Reinbow y entrar en su cuerpo casi al instante. La criatura se pos en la pared esperando a que Reinbow se acerque lo suficiente. La criatura se prepara para saltarle encima, pero Fluttershy logra ver al insecto.

-¡Reinbow cuidado!- dice Fluttershy empujando a Reinbow Dash, justo cuando el insecto avía saltado, y entrando en el cuerpo de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy empieza a gritar fuertemente de dolor, ella podía sentir como la criatura avanzaba por todo su cuerpo, y a su ver iba rasgando cada vena, musculo y vertebra que se cruzaba en su camino a su cerebro.

-¡ESTA ADENTRO DE MÍ! ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO!- Grita Fluttershy gritando fuertemente y retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Fluttershy no!- dice Twilight.

-¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ, ME ESTOY TRASFORMANDO!- dice Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se levanta de golpe y es ahí cuando las demás notan que por todo su cuerpo empiezan a brotarle las espinas negras y empieza a sangrar por todo su cuerpo, Fluttershy empieza a gritar más y más hasta el punto de que su grito se convierte en rugido. Fluttershy sale corriendo y salta por la ventana.

-¡No, y ahora que, todo está perdido!- dice Celestia.

-Fluttershy-dice Twilight con cólera.

Todas se empiezan a sentir mal, no solo avían perdido a Fluttershy, sino que posiblemente ya no puedan usar los elementos.

Mientras tanto en la batalla, Después de un rato observando la batalla, ella finalmente decide emprende el vuelo y sobrevuela la batalla buscando a alguien, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra.

-Hay esta ese desgraciado- dice ella entre dientes.

-Mi señora ya lo encontré, él está ahí abajo luchando- dice el Splinter.

-Sí, ya lo vi- dice ella entre dientes.

-¿Que quiere que haga? ¿Quiere que lo mate?- dice el Splinter.

-No Bildorun, yo misma quiero tener ese placer. Pero quiero que me acompañes para que vigiles que nadie se interponga. Quien se interponga, mátalo- dice ella y baja en picada y toma a uno de los soldados que estaban luchando abajo contra los lobos. Ella toma a Shining armor y lo avienta hasta el castillo, haciendo que entre por una de las ventanas del castillo y se estrelle fuertemente contra el piso.

La alicornio entra por la misma ventana seguida por el Splinter, y al entrar nota que hay algunos guardias en la habitación.

-¡SALGAN USTEDES DE AQUÍ, ESTO ES ENTRE ÉL Y YO!- dice ella y dispara de su cuerpo una onda que lanza volando a los demás ponis y destruye parte de la pared.

-¡Que, tú eres!- dice Shining.

-¿Quién? ¿Quien encabeza esta invasión? Sí- Dice ella con frialdad.

Shining dispara un rayo contra ella, pero ella lo bloquea con su magia y luego con esta a ce levitar a Shining y lo estrella fuertemente contra la pared una y otra vez con gran rabia, y luego lo lanza fuertemente contra un librero.

-¡TÚ FUISTE! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLO?!- dice ella con gran rabia.

-¡¿Que, yo que hice?!- dice Shining confundido y adolorido.

Ella lo vuelve a hacer levitar y lo vuelve a estrellar contra la pared, y luego lo deja caer. El Splinter aprisiona a Shining con sus espinas inmovilizándolo. La alicornio se acerca al lentamente- en verdad…. cómo pudiste hacerle eso, él era el único ser viviente, por que llegue a sentir algo de eso, de lo que ustedes llaman amor- Una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de la alicornio.

-¿Qué? ¿No te entiendo?- dice Shining y escupe algo de sangre. La alicornio se le acerca lentamente a Shining, mirándolo con gran ira en sus ojos.

-¿Tienes hijos?- pregunta ella- te has preguntado lo que sería verlos morir en tus brazos, y tú sin poder hacer nada para salvarlos ¿No?- le pregunta a la alicornio, entre lágrimas y hace una pausa para tragar saliva y empieza a llorar, luego dice- la verdad…..es…. que tú….. Mataste a mi bebé…..Tú, mataste a mi hijo.


	21. Chapter 21

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 21, el castigo de Shining.

En el imperio de cristal

La batalla continuaba, muchos ponis y dragones empezaron a caer ante el gran ejército de lobos, pero ello seguía luchando contra las criaturas, sin descanso alguno ellos siguieron, intentando terminar con esto. En una de las habitaciones del gran castillo, se encontraban ella, con Shining atrapado entre un montón de espinas, y a unos metros de ellos observando se encontraba el splinter.

-¡En verdad…. cómo pudiste matar a mi bebé! ¡Esa criaturita! que estaba en esa habitación…. era mi hijo! ¡Mi bebé! - Dice la alicornio entre llantos y se deja caer en el suelo- ¡El, en verdad, era tan pequeño! ¡tú, como, COMO, PUDISTE MATARLO! ¡NO SABES LO QUE SENTÍ EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO! en verdad….¡ me quería morir! ¡Cuando paso! ¡Prefería que mi hijo viviera a que yo siguiera viviendo!... Nunca, nunca antes avía sentido algo similar…. ese, dolor que sentí…. no se sintió como algún otro dolor, era diferente, yo soporto el dolor bastante bien, de hecho me gusta cómo se siente, pero esto…. ¡no! ¡Esto no lo pude resistir! ¡Era insoportable para mí! ¡Quiero que sientas el dolor que yo sentí! y después ¡me encargare de matar a cada poni y dragón de este mundo! para que esto no se llegue a repetir- dice la alicornio y hace billar su cuerno para leer la mente de Shining.

-La verdad, es que no sé por qué te pones así, era solo un poni más, tu pudiste tener simplemente otro más y ya. Es más si quieres, yo te ayudo- Dice la criatura cubierta de espinas.

La alicornio lo mira con desprecio y dice- ¡NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARME BILDORUM! -dice ella y hace cuerno, y hace que la criatura se empiece a derretir. La criatura empieza a gemir de dolor.

-¡Tú ya eras una criatura despreciable antes de ser infectado con el splinter! ¡La verdad es que no comprendo cómo alguien como tú! pudo dominarlo- dice ella indignada.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte- dice la criatura.

-Recuerda que yo no soy como tus víctimas ¡yo soy capaz de matarte con solo pensarlo, así que compórtate, as lo que quieras con las demás yeguas! ¡PERO DÉJAME A MI TRANQUILA!- dice ella furiosa. La criatura se empieza a levantar y empieza a regenerar las partes de su cuerpo que ella avía derretido.

-La verdad, tu no pensabas eso de mi cuando me conociste hace 8 meces- dice la criatura.

-No soy la misma de hace 8 meces. Ahora vete, tengo un trabajo para ti, quiero que vallas por alguien, y quiero que lo traigas con vida- dice ella con seriedad. La alicornio hace brillar su cuerno para que la criatura vea lo que ella quiere que le traiga.

-Muy bien- dice la criatura riendo malévolamente con una mueca pervertida en su cara, y casi al instante sale volando a toda velocidad.

-En verdad, crees que así resolverás todo, así recuperaras a tu hijo, dice Shining. La alicornio lo voltea a ver con sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-¡Tú ya has matado a muchos! ¡Has destruido el mundo entero tú sola! y la verdad ¡creo que el que hayas perdido a tu hijo me parece un castigo bastante blando!- dice Shining. Ella al oír eso hace brillar su cuerno y lanza una onda que saca volando a Shining con todo y espinas y destroce la pared que estaba detrás de él y entre en la siguiente habitación.

-¡2000 AÑOS ENCERRADA! ¡EN UNA PEQUEÑA ESFERA! ¡NO TE PARECE SUFICIENTE CASTIGO POR ALGO QUE AÚN NO AVÍA HECHO! ¡2000 AÑOS DE SOLEDAD! ¡SIN MÁS COMPAÑÍA QUE DE UNOS LIBROS POLVORIENTOS!- dice con gran ira.

Ella se acerca lentamente a Shining y dice con gran ira- . … Además, ustedes, pueden matar a todos mis lobos, frustrar mis planes, destruir a los splinters, e incluso encerrarme 2000 años más, y nada de eso me importaría ahora ¡nadie! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE! ¡TIENE DERECHO HACERLE ALGÚN TIPO DE DAÑO A MI BEBÉ Y SALIR COMO SI NADA! ¡MI BEBÉ ENCENDIÓ UNA CHISPA QUE EN MÍ QUE TU CASI EXTINGUES, UN SENTIMIENTO DE ALEGRÍA E INOCENCIA PURA Y SIN MANCHA! ¡Y TÚ, TÚ CASI HACES QUE ESTA DESAPAREZCA Y TAMBIÉN ME HICISTE SENTIR VULNERABLE, DÉBIL, COMO SI NO IMPORTARA NADA, EL NIVEL DE PODER QUE TENGO.! Tú mereces todo lo que tengo planeado para ti, y más- dice ella.

Mientras tantos en uno de los callejones del imperio de cristal, muy alejada de la batalla que se arma en las calles de la ciudad, se encontraba Fluttershy, estrellando la cabeza fuertemente contra los muros de una de las casas de cristal, ella estrella tan fuerte su cabeza contra esta que los muros se empiezan a romper, su cabeza se avía vuelto más dura que los muros de cristal. Avían pasado solo unos minutos de que Fluttershy se allá infectado con el splinter, y su trasformación aún no se avía completado por completo. Ella seguía retorciéndose, aun podía sentir la dolorosa trasformación, cada centímetro de piel, cada órgano interno, cada célula de su cuerpo se estaba volviendo en un montón de espinas negras. Fluttershy aún estaba consciente de su transformación, más allá del intenso dolor que sentía, estaba muy asustada, no savia que hacer. Ella rujía fuertemente y aún seguía llorando, se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo, y no avía forma de revertir esto, pensaba.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos del imperio de cristal.

La batalla entre Discord y Girion aún continuaba. Luego de varios ataques tanto físicos como mágicos, Discord se encontraba asfixiando a Girion con su cola de serpiente y luego lo arrojo fuertemente contra una montaña flotante, Girion empezó a levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, la montaña, gracias a la magia de Discord, pasó de ser roca solida a convertirse en alquitrán. El alicornio empezó a hundirse en el alquitrán y empezó a ahogarse. El intentaba salir desesperadamente por una bocanada de aire pero entre más luchaba más profundo era arrastrado. El en un intento desesperado por liberarse empezó a usar sus poderes de congelamiento contra el alquitrán.

Discord al ver que estaba logrando liberarse inmediatamente crea con sus manos una bola de fuego la cual arroja al alquitrán y este empieza a prenderse en llamas, el alicornio al darse cuenta de esto se enfurece y usa su máximo poder para expulsar una poderosa onda de energía y por fin librarse del alquitrán. El alquitrán ardiente empieza a bañar todo a medio kilómetro a la redonda, incluyendo a Discord. Una vez que Discord es cubierto por el alquitrán ardiente este casi al instante se endurece creando una estatua de Discord. De esta estatua en donde estala boca, se empieza a quebrar y sale una larga lengua de serpiente que empieza a lamer todo el cuerpo de Discord y quitándole la gruesa capa de alquitrán endurecido y poniéndola en su boca.

-Delicioso, chocolate- dice Discord mientras masca el alquitrán y luego traga.

Discord desaparece y reaparece atrás del alicornio para golpearlo y lanzarlo volando, luego vuelve a desaparecer y reaparece nuevamente a donde el alicornio se iba a estrellar, para recibirlo con otro golpe. El alicornio queda aturdido por unos instantes pero luego se levanta para atacar a Discord pero este nuevamente desaparece y le aparece por atrás para golpearlo, Girion se voltea para golpearlo, pero Discord vuelve a emplear el truco, y reaparecer atrás de él nuevamente para golpearlo. Discord toma al alicornio y lo estrella contra otra montaña.

-¡BIEN IDIOTA HABER QUE TE PARECE ESTO! Jajaja- dice Discord y con su magia convoca cientos de nubes de tormenta que disparan sus rallos contra Girion, la corriente eléctrica que le lanzo era tan poderosa que la montaña bolo en cientos de pedazos.

-Jajaja, creí que ibas a durar más- dice Discord riendo malévolamente.

-Discord, ya terminaste de jugar con migo, que yo ya me canse de jugar con tigo- dice Girion saliendo de entre los escombros de la montaña flotante.

-¡MALDITO! ¡Así que solo estabas jugando! ¿a ver qué te parece esto?- dice Discord furioso mientras envía contra el alicornio una montaña flotante más grande para aplastarlo. Pero la montaña no impacta contra nada.

-¿QUÉ…. ADONDE TE HAS IDO?- dice Discord.

-Atrás de ti-se empieza a escuchar.

Que, dice Discord perplejo.

-Deberías saber, que mientras este en un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad, yo al ser un alicornio negro, tengo mayor ventaja y poder en combate Discord. Yo puedo, fundirme con la oscuridad y escabullirme sin que te des cuenta- dice Girion. Discord lo mira con una mirada de odio y gruñendo.

Mientras tanto en la parte inferior del castillo del imperio de cristal.

.

En una habitación secreta se encontraban las 6 esferas restantes, estas empezaban a despedir energía, estaban a punto de abrirse y surgir el resto de los dragones eléctricos, mientras tanto Cadance y las demás portadoras de la armonía, se encontraban, protegidas por algunos guardias y un pequeño grupo de dragones, luna y Celestia se encontraban afuera dirigiendo a las tropas.

Ellas estaban bastante tristes por la pérdida de Fluttershy, ya habían perdido toda esperanza de poder terminar con esto bien, en estos momentos Fluttershy, ya dedio de haber terminado su trasformación y ella ya no debe de tener conciencia de lo que antes era, o quien era. Ella debe ser ahora solo un monstruo más del montón sin cerebro que solo piensa en destruir, pensaban las portadoras.

De repente una nueva criatura entra a la habitación, era el splinter definitivo.

-Hola, están listos para ser desollados vivos- dice la criatura. Los guardias empiezan a arrojar sus lanzas contra la criatura y esta no se inmuta a pesar de que la mayoría se le están clavando. -Es todo lo que tienen, para matarme- dice la criatura. Uno de los dragones se abalanza contra él y el splinter lo derriba de un solo golpe. La criatura se acerca al dragón y abre su pecho para clavarle uno de sus cascos y una vez dentro el hacer crecer sus espinas dentro del dragón. El dragón empieza a chillar de dolor y a retorcerse antes de morir.

-Más o menos, esto es lo que yo sentí cuando me infecte con el paracito, la ventaja para ti, es que fue más rápido y no hay forma de que sobrevivas a esto- dice la criatura riendo malévolamente. Los unicornios empiezan a disparar sus rallos inútilmente contra la criatura, estos no le hacían ni cosquillas.

-Jajaja, eso es todo, creo que es mi turno- dice la criatura y al igual que una granada esparce todas sus espinas en todas direcciones.

Muchos de los ponis que no alcanzaron a cubrirse murieron instantáneamente atravesados por la lluvia de espinas, muchos otros quedaron gravemente heridos o agonizando. Por suerte para las portadoras y Cadance, Twilight avía creados el escudo de diamante, el único escudo capaz de resistir los ataques de esas vestías. Y los dragones que yacían en la habitación se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de algún muro. Cuando la lluvia de espinas se detuvo los dragones inmediatamente volaron hacia la criatura y le dispararon sus rallos de hielo para inmovilizarlo.

La criatura es congelada por los rallos de hielo, pero en cuestión de segundos se libera y empieza a jugar con los dragones que estaban ahí, primero les rompe las alas, y luego empieza a desollarlos, los dragones no podían hacer nada más que gemir de dolor, no podían hacer nada para defenderse de la vestía. Cuando los dragones finalmente dejaron de respirar, el esparció sus entrañas por toda la habitación, y empezó a hurgar entre sus órganos y les saca los corazones.

-Ya antes, cuando era normal, avía probado los corazones de los ponis… son tiernos y deliciosos, pero siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber a qué sabrían los corazones de otras criaturas, y que mejor que un dragón de hielo- dice la criatura riendo y mascando a uno de los corazones. La criatura mira hacia las portadoras que aún estaban detrás del escudo.

-Oh, si… me avía olvidado de ti- dice la criatura acercándose a ellas. - jajaja, no intenten pedir ayuda, quien sea que venga en su rescate morirá de la forma más dolorosa posible- dice la criatura. La criatura toca el escudo con su casco cubierto de espinas y mira fijamente a las yeguas que estaban siendo protegidas por este.

-Lindo escudo, no puedo atravesarlo como los otros, pero… ¿seré capaz de romperlo?- dice la criatura y empieza a golpear fuertemente el escudo, con cada golpe que da este se empieza a agrietar más y más, Twilight trata de restaurarlo, pero la criatura empieza a estrellarse fuertemente contra el escudo haciendo más y más fuerte, cuando finalmente lo rompe y lo destroza en mil pedazos.

-Jajaja, ven haca, ella te está buscando- dice el splinter, y toma a una de las yeguas por el cuello. El monstruo toma a Cadance y empieza a asfixiarla.

-Espera, pero que tonto soy, ella me pidió que te trajera con vida- dice la criatura.

-¡Déjala!- dice Rainbow Dash, y va contra la criatura, pero la criatura la golpea fuertemente en el rostro y ella empieza a sangrar.

-Eres valiente y fuerte, tal ves tú hallas sido capaz de controlar a él parasito al máximo nivel como yo- dice la criatura y empieza a lamer la sangre de Rainbow Dash.- Nop, no, en definitiva no hubieras sido capaz de dominarlo, no tienes lo que se necesita, lo sé por tu sangre, aparentas fuerza, pero en el fondo eres una yegua asustada, no tienes el carácter necesario, la personalidad no cuenta, lo que cuente es tu carácter, tu esencia y un sistema inmune muy desarrollado. Y en eso eres débil- dice la criatura.

-Estas bien Rainbow- dice Twilight preocupada.

-creo….Creo que me dejo ciega de un ojo- dice Rainbow.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme, me encantaría jugar con ustedes, pero ella ya me ha esperado demasiado…. Y con respecto a ti, princesita del imperio de cristal, en verdad, siento pena por lo que ella te haga, desperdiciar así un cuerpo tan lindo y sexi, como el tulló, es una verdadera lástima, en verdad me gustaría jugar con tigo…..- dice lamiendo la mejilla de Cadance- pero eso me llevaría un poco de tiempo, y ella y tu esposo ya esperaron mucho,- dice la criatura mientras lame la mejilla de Cadance y sale volando por la ventana y asciende a los pisos superiores para llegar con ella.

-¡Shining!- dice Twilight la cual inmediatamente sube las escaleras para intentar llegar con Shining y las demás la siguen.

.

Mientras tanto arriba.

El splinter llego con Cadance y la deja caer al suelo.

-¡Cadance!- dice Shining intentando levantarse, pero ella lo toma por el cuello y lo avienta contra la pared.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste al único ser que he amado- dice la alicornio con rabia. La alicornio le pide que inmovilice a Shining contra la pared, y este lo hace con gusto. Shining intenta soltarse, pero al hacerlo solo logra lastimarse con las espinas.

-Por qué te tardaste tanto- dice la alicornio.

-Recuerda que es una princesa, es obvio que estaba resguardada por un montón de inútiles guardias- dice el.

-Pero aun así, eso no debió tomarte mucho tiempo, eres más inmaduro que un niño- dice ella con severidad. Ella se empieza a acercar a Cadance, y la mira detenidamente.

Valla, valla, al parecer, dentro de unos meces ceras padre, dice ella, pero me temo que no vivirás para tener a tu pequeño en tus brazos- dice ella con una sonrisa.

-¡No! ¡no te atrevas!- dice Shining intentando liberarse.

-Tranquilo, no matare ni a tu esposa ni a tu bebé- dice ella y hace brillar su cuerno y le dispara un hechizo a Shining.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!- dice Shining.

-Nada malo, al contrario, te acabo de bendecir, haciéndote inmune al virus, que infecto y trasformo en zombis a la mayor población del planeta- dice ella.

-Por…. ¿ poque arias eso?- dice Shining.

-Porque quiero que sufras, no matare a tu esposa e hijo. ¡PERO HARE, QUE ELLA TE MATE A TI! lenta y dolorosamente- dice ella y se abalanza contra Cadance y la muerde ferozmente en el cuello, y luego de un momento la suelta.

-¡NOOOOOO!- dice Shining.

-Tranquilo, lo que le hice, no la matara, aun seguirá con vida, y esto no interferirá con su embarazo, y cuando tu hijo, o hija nazca, yo misma le extraeré el virus y la criare como si fuera mío. Por la supervivencia de tu esposa e hijo, no te debes de preocupar. ¡De lo que deberías preocuparte es de tu propia supervivencia, y el dolor al ser devorado por tu propia esposa!- dice ella con malicia. Cadance se empieza a convulsionar en el suelo, y poco a poco, se empieza a convertir en un infectado, después de unos segundos, ella se levanta ya convertida.

-Bien, mi querida yegua, es todo tuyo, nada más hazme el favor de empezar por las piernas e ir ascendiendo poco a poco, no empieces por el cuello, quiero que esté vivo lo más que se pueda- dice la alicornio con gran satisfacción y la infectada Cadance se acerca a Shining y empieza a comérselo, empezando por una de sus patas.

-Vámonos, tenemos que dejar a estos tortolos- le dice ella al splinter. Una vez fuera, ella le ordena al splinter que valla por las demás bestias y empiecen el ataque, ella ya quiere acabar esta pelea.

Mientras tanto Shining está siendo devorado lentamente, por lo que alguna vez fue su esposa.

El infectado empieza a comérselo y se da su tiempo para mascar lentamente la carne de Shining, avanzando lentamente, Shining puede sentí cada mordisco, y él no puede hacer nada más que gritar con todas sus fuerzas , y no se puede convertir en zombi para acabar de una vez con su dolor gracias a lo que ella le avía echo. Shining está empezando a perder mucha sangre lo que hace que el empiece a sentir que se va a desmallar, el espera eso, ya no quiere seguir sufriendo.

De repente algo derriba las puertas con un poderoso hechizo, era Twilight.

-¡SHINING! ¡OH POR CELESTIA!- grita Twilight y se sorprende al ver a Cadance convertida en zombi.

-No….Twilight… espera…. no la mates….- murmulla Shining. Cadance gruñe y se avienta contra Twilight y las demás portadoras, pero Twilight la inmoviliza con su magia y la avienta contra los escombros, y uno cae sobre Cadance pero no la mata, solo la mantiene atrapada en el suelo. Cadance se retuerce intentando liberarse.

-¡Oh Shining, ¿qué es lo que te han hecho?!- dice Twilight mirando las múltiples mordidas de Shining. Twilight hace brillar su cuerno para liberar a Shining de las espinas y posteriormente curar sus heridas.

-Gracias hermana…. me salvaste….- dice Shining.

Twilight mira atrás de Shining y nota que detrás de él está el splinter. Twilight inmediatamente crea el escudo de diamante para protegerlos. El splinter dispara una larga y gruesa espina tipo lanza y la arroja contra el escudo, y esta lo logra romper y atravesar a Twilight. Ella avía gastado muchas energías para curar a Shining, y eso provoco que su escudo fuera más débil.

Twilight cayó al suelo de súbito, todo fue muy rápido, cuando las demás se dieron cuenta de lo que avía ocurrido. Twilight ya estaba en el suelo desangrándose.

-¡NO, NO, TWILIGHT, NO!- dice Shining gritando.

-¡TWILIGHT!- empiezan a gritar las demás.

-Jajaja, que débil era esa alicornio- dice la criatura a carcajadas. De repente la criatura es atravesada por otra lanza de espina.

-¡¿Que, que es esto?!- dice el splinter sorprendido, y repentinamente es atacado por otra criatura muy similar a él y es arrojado contra una pared.

-¡HAS SIDO MUY MALO! ¡TE HAS APROVECHADO DEMASIADO DE TUS PODERES Y AS CAUSADO MUCHA TRISTEZA!- dice la criatura que ataco al splinter.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Las posibilidades eran nulas! ¡¿Pero cómo?! dice la criatura perpleja.

-¡NADIE, NADIE PUEDE ATACAR A MIS AMIGAS!- dice la criatura furiosa, era Fluttershy, ella había logrado fusionarse a la perfección con el paracito, y al igual que ese sicópata, ella también era un splinter definitivo.


	22. Chapter 22

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 22. La tristeza de una madre.

Los splinters han sido convocados a la batalla, las criaturas a pesar de no ser más de 50, siendo considerablemente un numero bastante menor con respecto a los cientos de ponis y dragones que combaten, los splinters son bastante feroces y no les cuesta mucho acecinar a los ponis y dragones, pero en sí, las vestías están más enfocadas en matar a los dragones de hielo en el cielo, aunque también bajan a tierra para envestir a los ponis, los lobos empiezan a ganar, cada vez son menos el número de guerreros que combate, muchos ponis o son devorados enteros por los lobos o son convertidos en zombis, aunque en realidad la verdadera maquina acecina son los splinters, esas criaturas son difíciles de someter. sus corazas gruesas los protegen de casi todo tipo de ataque, el entrenamiento del alicornio sirvió para que los ponis pudieran enfrentarse a los lobos, pero no es muy efectivo contra los splinters, de lo único que les sirvió el entrenamiento del alicornio, fue para poder esquivar sus ataques, pero en la defensa, ellos no pueden hacer mucho, es casi imposible para algún poni poder trepar los lomos de las criaturas sin morir en el intento, y poder clavarles una daga en la nuca, la pelea de estar bastante pareja cuando se enfrentaban únicamente los dragones y los ponis contra los puros lobos, paso a ser más a favor de los lobos cuando los splinters entraron al juego. La sangre de dragón se derrama por todo el imperio de cristal, ellos no pueden hacer casi nada para defenderse de los splinters, las vestías los están masacrando, a pesar de que son más los dragones, los splinters son más fuertes, son criaturas feroces y sin compasión de nada, pronto de ser cientos de dragones solo quedaron unas cuantas docenas en pie.

El único ser que ha sido capaz de hacerle algún daño a los splinters, ha sido Osguilian, el dragón eléctrico, su pulso de energía han inmovilizado a las criaturas, pero son más que él, él no puede con todos, por lo que se ve en la necesidad de evitar a las criaturas. Pero pronto Osguilian recibirá la ayuda que necesita, ya que en una habitación oculta, en este preciso instante están saliendo de sus esferas sus hermanos y hermanas, que le ayudaran a terminar con esto, las criaturas apenas están saliendo de sus esferas y poco a poco y una vez fuera estos empiezan a crecer, pero aun así, ellos no están conscientes de la situación actual, ellos no saben qué hacer, necesitan a alguien que los dirija.

Mientras tanto en la parte superior del castillo, se encuentran las portadoras y Shining, y a un lado de ellos en el suelo se encuentra Twilight agonizante, la lanza de espina que le lanzo el esprínter la avía atravesado y le avía causado un daño muy severo en sus órganos internos.

Twilight apenas estaba consiente, le cuesta bastante mantenerse en sí, respiraba con dificultad, ella se estaba muriendo, y no avía nada que ellas o Shining puedan hacer para salvarla.

-¡TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT, NO, NO TE DUERMAS!- dice Shining con desespero.

-¡TWILIGHT, NO POR FAVOR!- dice Rainbow. Twilight empieza a toser sangre fuertemente.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR, RESISTE!- dice Shining.

-¡Te pondrás bien, solo aguanta!- dice Rarity.

-Yo… lo siento, no fui…. De mucha ayuda- dice Twilight con dificultad.

-¡No… ¡por favor! ¡No te vayas! ¡No nos dejes! dice Shining.

-No….. Creo poder resistir mucho- dice Twilight.

-¡No, no digas eso!- dice Shining.

-No… no te…- die Twilight y luego deja de respirar, ella finalmente avía muerto.

-¡No! ¡NO TWILIGHT, NO DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAA! TWILIGHT- grita Shining con desespero.

-¡TWILIGHT!-gritan las demás. Los gritos y lamentos por Twilight se escuchan por todo el imperio de cristal, todos se dieron cuenta de su deceso.

-Twilight- dice Fluttershy que avía escuchado los lamentos de sus amigas a lo lejos.

-Savia que esa alicornio era débil- dice el splinter.

-¡CÁLLATE, TÚ LA MATASTE!- dice Fluttershy furiosa.

-Sí, yo la mate, lo admito, y ahora que aras- dice el splinter burlonamente.

-¡CÓMO PUDISTE!- dice Fluttershy.

-Lo siento, es mi naturaleza, y también es la tulla, tu eres como yo, un splinter definitivo, eres una acecina por naturaleza- dice el splinter.

-¡No, yo no soy como tú! dice Fluttershy.

-Como digas…. Hoye por que no te me unes, seriamos buena pareja, sabes las probabilidades de que haiga más de uno de nosotros son nulas, juntos crearemos una raza superior, incluso superior a los splinters- dice el splinter.

-¡Acabas de matar a mi amiga y me pides que sea tu pareja! ¡¿qué estás loco?!- dice Fluttershy.

-Sí, si lo estoy- dice el splinter con seriedad.

-¡NUNCA ME RELACIONARE CON TIGO! dice Fluttershy.

-Bueno, no digas que no te di la oportunidad de unírteme, ahora no me dejas otra opción más que matarte- dice el splinter y empieza a disparar sus espinas como metralla contra Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se cubre con su pata delantera- Bueno, por lo menos podre vengarte Twilight- dice Fluttershy y vuela hacia el splinter y lo empuja hasta una casa.

Fluttershy y el splinter empiezan a pelear. En una situación normal Fluttershy tendría la desventaja, ya que la vestía ya tiene algunos meces de estar aprendiendo a usar sus poderes, pero Fluttershy estaba furiosas y eso la hacía más fuerte. Aun así la pelea parecía estar bastante pareja, la verdad es que el splinter solo estaba jugando con Fluttershy, él quería ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar. La pelea parecía estar bastante pareja, el splinter apenas y si podía esquivar algunos de los ataques de Fluttershy, el paracito la avía vuelto más velos de lo que originalmente era, ella lo empezaba a golpear fuertemente con todas sus fuerzas, y el splinter aunque en un principio se intentaba defender de todos sus ataques después de un rato dejo de hacerlo, hasta el punto de que el hacía poco o nada para defenderse, parecía estar disfrutando la paliza que ella le estaba dando. Fluttershy tomo a la criatura y lo arrojo fuertemente contra el piso, la criatura se estrelló fuertemente contra este que cuando lo hizo destrozo el piso por el fuerte impacto.

El splinter en el suelo miraba a Fluttershy con una sonrisa en su boca, pero pronto esa sonrisa cambio bruscamente cuando vio que Fluttershy bajo rápidamente en picada, para estrellarse fuertemente contra él. A diferencia de los demás ataques que le propinaba Fluttershy, los cuales a él no le importaba si le daban o no, el decidió esquivar este rápidamente antes de que Fluttershy se estrellara contra el suelo. Cuando Fluttershy se impactó contra el suelo, por toda el área empezaron a brotar espinas negras, el imperio de cristal fue cubierto totalmente de espinas negras, si querer Fluttershy avía causado un gran daño a los demás, no solo a los lobos y los splinters, sino que también avía lastimado gravemente a todo ser viviente que estuviera en el suelo empalándolos con sus espinas.

Su último ataque avía hecho que del suelo brotaran espinas como árboles en un radio de 100 metros a la redonda, si bien mato e hirió a muchos lobos y splinters, también avía echo lo mismo con los ponis que estaban luchando.

-¡¿Qué, pero que es lo que hice?!- dice Fluttershy exhausta y atónita.

-Bravo, bravo, Acabas de usar un ataque muy poderoso, acabas de cubrir todo de espinas. Debo admitir que si hubiera recibido ese ataque directamente, ya no estaría en este mundo- dice el splinter.

-¡¿Qué?!... yo…. no quería…. no quería lastimar a los demás- dice Fluttershy.

-jejeje, Pero lo hiciste, no fuiste consiente del nivel que alcanzan tus habilidades, en verdad que eres un definitivo- dice el splinter.

-No…. yo no….- dice Fluttershy llorando.

-No niegues lo que eres, eres como yo, eres el arma perfecta de matar- dice el splinter.

-¡No…. yo no soy así!…. ¡yo soy solo una Pegaso de Ponyville…!- dice Fluttershy.

-Tu dejaste de ser eso en cuanto el parasito entro a tu sistema, tú ya no eres una Pegaso débil, eres un ser muy poderoso y casi indestructible, no desperdicies tu vida luchando contra mí, cuando está más que claro que debemos estar juntos- dice el splinter.

-¡No, no quiero ser como tú!- dice Fluttershy.

-Demasiado tarde ya eres como yo, y si no quieres estar con migo, no me dejas más opción que matarte- dice el splinter.

-¡No si yo te mato primero!- dice Fluttershy con dificultad.

-¿Cómo me mataras? tú has desperdiciado todas tus energías en ese último ataque, aunque de echo existe una forma rápida de recuperar las energías perdidas, y esas es comiendo, es más que suficiente con que devores a un poni- dice él.

-¿Qué?- dice Fluttershy.

-Nosotros no necesitamos sustento, excepto cuando de verdad lo necesitamos, por ejemplo podemos sobrevivir décadas sin consumir alimento siempre y cuando no usemos nuestros poderes en ningún momento, si no expulsamos nuestras espinas, no necesitamos comida, pero en tu caso que acabas de usar todas tus energías para disparar ese último ataque, acabas de quedarte sin sustento y si no comes nada, tu cuerpo te obligara a buscar alimento, buscara lo que sea, en especial la carne, que tiene más calorías y proteínas, devorar a un poni entero será más que suficiente para que recobres todas tus energías- dice el splinter.

-¡No! ¡Yo nunca comeré carne, y menos de poni!- dice Fluttershy con dificultad.

-Si no lo haces, tus instintos te controlaran, y mataras a lo primero que veas, la razón por la que no me atacas es porque intentar comerme es como intentar comerte una piedra, no tengo nada que pueda devolverte las energías perdidas- dice el splinter burlonamente.

- ¡No! ¡yo no acecinare para vivir!- dice Fluttershy.

-Es una lástima, porque yo sí- dice el splinter y se abalanza sobre la debilitada Fluttershy y la toma por la cabeza- ¡Es una verdadera lástima, me habría encantado que fueras mi pareja!- dice la criatura y arranca ferozmente la cabeza del cuerpo de Fluttershy, decapitándola. La cabeza de Fluttershy sale volando y empieza a rodar por el suelo.

-Bueno, en verdad es una verdadera lástima, era muy bonita- dice el splinter y sale volando.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Después de dejar a Shining atrapado con su esposa convertida en zombi, la alicornio se ha trasportado a otro sitio, muy lejos de ahí, ella se encuentra nuevamente en canterlot mirando a través de un espejo encantado, ella está mirando a través de ahí la batalla, vigilando que todo este yendo bien para sus tropas, y a su vez descansando. Luego de eso se dirige hacia un bulto en una cama, y empieza a llorar, ese bulto era su hijo sin vida. Ella lo toma con su magia y lo pone contra su pecho fuertemente y cae en llanto, ella se coloca en un rincón y se pone en posición fetal abrasando fuertemente a su hijo sin vida.

-Ese malnacido ya está pagando por lo que te hizo…. Nunca debí dejarte solo…. Debí haber empezado la invasión desde antes, antes de que nacieras, para que nada de esto hubiera pasado- dice ella, entre lágrimas y acurrucándose con su hijo.

-Pobre, pobre niña, eso eres, una niña ingenua y descuidada ¡¿en que estabas pensando al separarte de mí?! ¡Si me hubieras echo caso nada de esto habría pasado!- dice la unicornio deforme que aparece por uno de los pasillos.

-Déjame en paz…- dice ella entre lágrimas.

-¡Dejarte en paz! Pero he notado varios descuidos en tu plan de ataque, descuidos, que podrían costarte la invasión ¡has enviado a todas tus tropas a la batalla! a todos menos a uno, que podría hacer la diferencia, si pierdes a tu ejército, solo te quedarían los zombis y él- dice la criatura.

-El, el todavía no está listo... A él le falta mucho por aprender- dice ella.

-Por favor, él es más poderoso que aquel sicópata que encabeza tu invasión, y tú lo sabes bien, pero no has querido que el saque todo su potencial ¿porque? si él es perfecto, es joven, él es fácil de manipular ahora que es solo un mocoso- dice la criatura.

-No, déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver con eso- dice ella.

-¿Qué? pero si él….. Oh….Ya entiendo…..Pero que idiota y sentimental eres en verdad. Te has encariñado con ese bastardo, al igual que como te encariñaste con tu hijo, verdad. Puedo saber por qué, ese bastardo ni siquiera es tu hijo, y sin embargo, lo proteges como si lo fuera…. Eso es, un bastardo, un ser que no debió nacer, y aun así el o aquí, y sin embargo, él es perfecto- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

-¡Déjame sola!- dice ella.

-Estas sola, yo soy tu, y ese pedazo de carne al que llamas tu hijo, ya no tiene vida- dice la unicornio sin pelaje.

-¡Ya no eres parte de mí! ¡Yo te saque! ¡Déjame sola!... o te destruiré ¡recuerda que yo tengo mayor poder de él que tienes!- dice ella.

-Bien, no es necesario que te enojes ¿en verdad acecinarías una parte de ti misma?, recuerda que yo soy la mente maestra detrás de todo esto, y si me destruyes, no podré decirte los fallos que tiene tu plan de ataque, y te encerraran por otros 2000 años- dice la criatura sin pelo.

-¡Déjame! ¡Tú serás quien planeo esto! ¡Pero también eres la parte de mí que quería matar a mi hijo! ¡Tú me decías cosas! sobre mi pequeño ¡querías que yo lo matara solo porque te parecía un estorbo!- dice la alicornio.

-¡Y no es un estorbo! ¡Tú pasabas más tiempo con ese bastardo al que llamas hijo! que preparando a los splinters…. No salías de tu cuarto, tela pasabas jugando con él, mostrándole las lindas luces que tú puedes crear con tu magia para entretenerlo. Ni siquiera cuando dormía lo dejabas solo, tú te recostabas junto a él. La verdad era bastante raro verte separada de él- dice la criatura sin pelo.

-¡Tú, querías que yo lo matara! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme pensar eso?!- dice ella.

-Al final no importo, alguien más llego a hacer lo que debiste hacer desde un principio- dice la poni sin pelo.

-Déjame….. Déjame sola con…. Con…. mi bebé….- dice la alicornio negro.

-Está muerto. Y nada de lo que hagas cambiara eso, deberías desacerté ya de ese pedazo de carne, ya está empezando a apestar el lugar- dice la unicornio sin pelo con severidad.

-¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo!- dice ella furiosa.

-Bien, solo déjame darte unas cuantas sugerencias….. Si no te quieres unir con migo, te aseguro que perderás si no corriges pronto los fallos de tu plan ¡debes matar a tu hermano, ahora mismo! y también debes terminar con las portadoras ¡con todas! no solo con la que mato el sicópata. Y solo para asegurar tu victoria, ya si no quieres que ese poderoso bastardo con el que te encariñaste entre a la pelea, porque no liberas el ejército de tus padres, a las seis bestias de la destrucción, eso de verdad acabaría con todo- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

-Ya ley ese hechizo, y requiere de los elementos para liberarlas, cada elemento es una llave para cada cerradura- dice la alicornio.

-No necesariamente, cada elemento cella a cada criatura, pero la portadora del elemento de la magia está muerta, y con eso podrás liberar sin necesidad de su elemento a la criatura, el sello mágico de una de las criaturas esta vulnerable, solo necesita un pequeño golpe por parte del exterior para ser liberado. Y lo mejor es que esa vestía, de las seis, es la más poderosa. Puedes liberar a **Morgaron** en este preciso instante, tú tienes el poder necesario para liberar y controlar a esa bestia- dice la poni sin pelo.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO ARE!- dice la alicornio negro.

-El sello de esa criatura se encuentra en canterlot, aquí mismo, solo espera a que tu llegues y lo rompas, no entiendo por qué no quieres romperlo, si es muy fácil, no te costara nada de trabajo- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

¡NUNCA ME AGRADARON ESAS COSAS! ¡Y MENOS MORGARON, INCLUSO CUANDO MIS PADRES LOS CONTROLABAN!-, dice ella.

-¡Eres débil! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo puedes odiarlo aun? Si tú eres lo suficiente mente poderosa como para usarlo sin que el represente un problema- Dice la criatura.

El me… me…. ¡Y LO RECUERDAS BIEN!- dice ella.

-¡Eres débil! Con su poder tú serás invencible….- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

-¡NO LO ARE! Además… si lo libero….. Aun bajo mi control…. El….. Las 6 bestias se caracterizan por emanar de si un aura maligna que…... fortalecen los sentimientos negativos… sentimientos que ahora ciento…. Si lo libero a él o a cualquiera de las 6….. Esa aura…. Me aran… me aran….. Olvidar a mí… mi bebé- dice ella.

-¡pero que débil eres! …. No quieres usar el poder de las 6 solo por… por seguir sintiendo el amor que sentías a tu bebe y ese bastardo- dice la unicornio sin pelaje.

-el que yo aún quiera seguir sintiendo el sentimiento de amor no me hace débil…. El ser un ser sin sentimientos si…. ¡por eso puedo controlar a las 6! Son seres sin sentimientos…. Sin razón de ser, en si… cualquiera de mi nivel de poder y oscuridad podría controlarlos- dice ella.

-pero no hay nadie de tu nivel- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

-aun así no los usare….- dice ella.

¿Por qué no? ¿Solo porque el té violo de niña? Jajajajajajajajajajaja por favor no me agás reír, si aún lo recuerdo, jajajajaja y debo decir que…. No fue tan malo jajajaja, admítelo, te gusto- dice la unicornio sin pelo.

-¡CALLATEEEEEE!- dice ella.

-jajajaja ambas sabemos que amamos el sexo, y esa primera experiencia nos gustó- dice la criatura.

-¡lo dirás por ti basura!- dice ella.

-si odias tanto a Morgaron ¿Por qué no lo liberas y lo haces pagar por lo que te hizo? El no podrá defenderse de ti ahora que tienes tu poder completo- dice la criatura.

-no vale la pena… además… no quiero que su presencia influya en mis sentimientos hacia mi….- dice ella.

- ¡debes liberar a las 6, es parte del legado que te dejaron tus padres! Tú no puedes ignorar lo que eres, eres un alicornio negro, la oscuridad esta en tu sangre, el instinto de destruir y sumir todo en las garras de las tinieblas es parte de tu esencia, de lo que eres, si no fuera así, tu abrías decidido reconstruir todo, regresarle a este mundo la belleza que una vez tenia, en cuanto te separaste de mí. Yo no soy tu lado maligno, yo solo soy un residuo de ti, la oscuridad aun esta en tu corazón y es muy poderosa, puedo sentir como tu ira se ha fortalecido por perder a tu pequeño, pero por desgracia, estas empleando tu venganza de una forma muy estúpida y descuidada, y eso te hará caer de nuevo ¡te vencerán! No puedes distraerte con estas tonterías ¿que aras si **Egarock** viene por ti?… ¿Cómo lo enfrentaras en este patético estado?-dice la criatura.

La alicornio se levanta del rincón con el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

-¿A dónde vas?- dice la criatura.

-No he intentado todo- dice la alicornio.

-¿Qué? no te entiendo, y eso que soy tú,- dice la criatura.

-Ya no eres parte de mí, y la ventaja de esto es que puedo irme a donde yo quiera, y ya no estarás acompañándome, me iré a casa a dejar a mi bebé en un lugar donde podrá descansar en paz- dice la alicornio y se trasporta a otra habitación y toma a una criatura que estaba durmiendo.

-No cometeré el mismo error dos veces, no te dejare solo con esa desgraciada- dice la alicornio y se vuelve a transportar pero esta vez al castillo abandonado. Ella entra en una de las habitaciones y deja a la criatura, el cual era un poni blanco con crin naranja.

-Tú al igual que yo, tuvimos una infancia difícil, y ambos tenemos habilidades especiales y poderosas, cuando crezcas, serás un semental muy poderoso y casi invencible, en este preciso momento, eres solo un niño, pero pronto sacaras todo el potencial que tienes. Eres lo único que me queda, y no quiero que te pase algo- dice la alicornio.

El pequeño poni despierta y medio abre los ojos.

-Duerme, se ve que el haber robado la energía de ese escudo de hielo debió ser mucho trabajo para ti, y te lo agradezco, ya con eso hiciste mucho por mí, descansa por favor- dice ella.

El pequeño poni se queda viendo el cuerpo del bebé sin vida.

-¿Ellos ya pagaron?…. Ellos…. los que lo mataron- dice el pequeño poni.

-Sí, ellos en este preciso instante están pagando, ahora duerme, ya me ayudaste demasiado por hoy- dice la alicornio.

-¿Dónde estamos…?- dice el poni mirando a su alrededor.

-En mi casa, hasta que todo pase, estaremos aquí. Por el momento quiero que duermas, necesitas descansar **Melkor**- dice la alicornio.

La alicornio sale de la habitación y se dirige a una cripta en el sótano ubicada en la parte más baja de su castillo, sobre una lápida de piedra coloca a su hijo- ahora descansarás en paz hijo mío, espero que estés en un lugar mejor-Dice la alicornio e inclina su cabeza sobre la frente del bebé, y luego le da un beso en la mejilla y empieza a llorar.

-¡Porque, porque mi bebé! ¡Juro que ellos pagaran! ¡Lo prometo! aunque me cueste mi vida ¡juro que los matare a todos! ¡En especial a ti, hermano mío!- dice la alicornio y con su magia hace que empiecen a salir de la lápida unas flores negras que despedían de si un brillo morado, dejando estas flores como ofrenda a su fallecido hijo.

Ella al salir de la cripta de dirige a su biblioteca y empieza a revisar los libros, buscando alguna forma de acabar con todos ellos, sin recurrir a las criaturas que sus padres avían creado. Ella se encuentra por accidente con un ritual muy arriesgado para ella que quizás pueda curar su dolor, ella empieza a pensar en si es necesario hacerlo, ya que si lo hace y no funciona, ella podría morir en ese preciso instante. Aun así, luego de pensarlo, decide hacerlo.


	23. Chapter 23

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 23. Amanecer.

La batalla en el imperio de cristal continúa, los lobos oscuros cada vez van ganando más terreno, ellos empiezan a adueñarse de toda la ciudad, son pocos los ponis y dragones que luchan contra las bestias, ellos los están devorando a todo ser que se cruce por su camino y no les es difícil seguir avanzando. Los splinters están masacrando a los dragones de hielo, pronto si esto continua así no quedara ni un dragón o poni en pie, pronto si no hacen algo para impedirlo, todos morirán devorados o empalados. La batalla se ve que pronto acabara.

Mientras tanto en el castillo. Todas las portadoras de la armonía están guardando silencio por el deceso de Twilight. Ellas miran el cuerpo sin vida de Twilight con tristeza y dolor en sus corazones. Unos minutos después llegan Celestia y Luna, las cuales apenas avían sido avisadas de su fallecimiento, ellas al principio se negaban a sí mismas que Twilight estaba muerta, y no podían creerlo hasta que lo vieron por ellas mismas, Celestia no pudo contener las lágrimas por la pérdida de su estudiante más leal.

Pinkie avía perdido la alegría, su felicidad y entusiasmo se avían desvanecido por completo, su crin rosas apagada y lacia reflejaba la tristezas que sentía en este preciso instante, ella miraba con tristeza a su alrededor y observo la melancolía de los demás, sobretodo de Shining y Celestia, que parecía que a ellos les avía afectado más que a las demás.

Pinkie decidió alejarse un poco del grupo y voltear a otro lado, y entonces repentinamente algo llamo su atención, ella creyó ver algo moverse de entre los escombros, ella volteo y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir bien pero no pudo ver nada. Ella decidió ignorar lo que avía visto y voltear nuevamente hacia las demás. Ellas siguieron observando a las demás, hasta que de repente se escuchó algo entre los escombros, ella inmediatamente volteo a ver y pudo ver algo muy pequeño moverse y alejarse de ahí y salir por la puerta. Esa criatura estaba oculta entre los escombros y las estaba observando detenidamente hasta que finalmente decidió salir de la habitación.

Pinkie asomo la cabeza con mucha cautela por la puerta que conectaba hacia el pasillo y pudo ver a una criatura pequeña moviéndose y alejándose de ahí. Pinkie sintiendo curiosidad por saber que era esa cosa decidió seguir a la criatura. La criatura era muy similar a una araña muy grande por sus largas y delgadas patas, pero su cuerpo solo se dividía en una sección esférica en lugar de dos como lo tiene las arañas o 3 como lo tiene los inceptos. La curiosidad e Pinkie era más grande que su miedo por lo que ella siguió a la criatura, manteniéndose a distancia de la criatura, lo bastante lejos como para que la criatura no se percate de ella pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderla de vista, Pinkie siguió a la criatura hasta la cocina.

La bestia negra tenía una forma muy extraña, cuando Pinkie se acercó más a la bestia, pudo distinguir que este animal tenía muchas patas delgadas y parecía estar cubierta de espinas negras. Pinkie manteniéndose a cierta distancia de la cosa y detras de la puerta miraba por la ventanilla de la esta a la criatura, este animal parecía estar buscando comida, ya que estaba asaltando los gabinetes y cajones, y parecía enojarse al encontrar solo sartenes y cucharas de porcelana y plata. Se empezó a escuchar un rugido muy leve, y Pinkie reconocía ese sonido, era el mismo sonido que hacia su estómago cuando ella se moría de hambre, Pinkie se dio cuenta entonces que esa cosa se estaba muriendo de hambre y estaba desesperada por encontrar alimento.

La criatura empezó a lamer los trastes del fregador, comiéndose las sobras que estaban pegadas en los platos y las sartenes.

Pinkie inmediatamente va a la despensa y toma una caja con galletas. Ella abre la caja y por la puerta arroja una galleta, y esta se desliza hasta terminar en el centro de la cocina. La criatura deja de comerce las sobras de las sartenes y pone toda su atención en la galleta que estaba en el suelo. La criatura baja del fregadero y se acerca cautelosamente a la galleta, una vez cerca de la galleta esta empieza a picarla con una de sus patas, como verificando de que la galleta no este atada a algo, una vez que ve que todo está seguro toma la galleta y empieza a comérsela. Una vez que la criatura consumió toda la galleta esta creció un par de centímetros.

Pinkie parecía reconocer a la criatura, algo en ella le llamaba mucho la atención, y decidió entrar a la cocina, la criatura inmediatamente reacciona mirando fijamente a la poni rosa, Pinkie se empieza a acercar a la criatura con cautela de poco a poco, pero por error patea una sartén que estaba en el suelo, la criatura inmediatamente reacciona a este sonido y se aleja de Pinkie, e intenta escapar por otro lado, pero al parecer la única salida es la puerta por la que había entrado y precisamente por ahí estaba Pinkie. La criatura se arrincona en una esquina, Pinkie se acerca a la criatura y atrapa a la criatura con la caja de galletas.

-¡Te tengo jeje!- dice Pinkie. Se empieza a escuchar un sonido como si la criatura estubiera comiendo algo.

-¡Hey! ¡¿acaso te estas comiendo todas las galletas?!- dice Pinkie, la criatura con sus patas rompe la caja y abre un agujero por el que sale, una vez fuera Pinkie nota que la criatura empieza a aumentar su tamaño de subito al punto de ser ya del mismo tamaño que Pinkie. Pinkie mira el interior de la caja y dice- ¡holle te has comido todas las galletas no me has dejado ni una sola!-

-Por favor…. Pinkie…. aléjate de mí…. aún tengo mucha hambre y no quiero lastimarte- dice la criatura.

-¿Qué?- dice Pinkie sorprendida no solo por escuchar hablar a la criatura, sino también porque dijo su nombre. La criatura empieza a crecer más y empieza a tomar la forma de un poni cubierto de espinas. Pinkie se acerca más a la criatura y esta saca de su cuerpo 5 patas de araña y empieza a moverse como un cangrejo ala izquierda alejándose de Pinkie.

-Por…. por favor…. aléjate de mí…. yo en verdad no quiero lastimarte…. no se de lo que soy capaz en verdad….por favor….. solo vete por favor- dice la criatura arrinconándose nuevamente.

-Flu, ¿Fluttershy? ¿Eres tú?- dice Pinkie.

-¡No! yo, no ¿en verdad ya no sé lo que soy!….. Ni de lo que soy capaz…. por favor solo vete, no quiero acerté daño- dice la criatura.

-¡FLUTTERSHY CREÍMOS QUE ESTABAS MUERTA!- dice Pinkie muy feliz ignorando totalmente su aspecto.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No es seguro estar cerca de mí! ¡En verdad preferiría haber muerto!- dice Fluttershy.

-No digas eso- dice Pinkie.

-¡SOLO MÍRAME! Soy… soy un monstruo- dice Fluttershy.

-Tranquila, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien, lo importante es que sigues viva- dice Pinkie.

-Por… por favor… vete…. tengo hambre y en verdad tu hueles delicioso-dice Fluttershy.

Pinkie sale de la habitación y deja a Fluttershy sola en la cocina y esta empieza a llorar en el suelo, Pinkie se dirige a la despensa y toma todo lo que puede con sus cascos y vuelve a donde estaba Fluttershy.

- Toma, a ver si con esto se te quita el hambre- dice Pinkie dejando todo tipo de postres y frutas frente a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy se queda viendo a Pinkie con sus ojos llorosos y luego voltea a ver a la comida que le avía dejado, Fluttershy empieza a comerse todo lo que Pinkie le avía dejado, y en cuestión de segundos termina con todo.

-En verdad tenías hambre,jejeje, no me dejaste ni un pastel- dice Pinkie.

-Lo… Lo siento…. es que en verdad tenía hambre, gracias amiga- dice Fluttershy.

-No es nada- dice Pinkie.

Fluttershy empieza a crecer más y más asta tomar una forma más parecida a la de un caballo casi de tamaño de Celestia, sus alas crecen al doble, aunque su forma de caballo es más definida, su cuerpo aún sigue cubierto de espinas negras.

-En verdad, gracias ya no tengo hambre y ya no me siento agotada- dice Fluttershy.

-Para que son las amigas- dice Pinkie.

Mientras tanto abajo en la ciudad.

La batalla continúa, los muertos aumentan más y más en ambos bandos, sobretodo del lado de los ponis, los lobos oscuros casi terminan de adueñarse de la ciudad entera.

Los dragones eléctricos han nacido por fin, ellos al tomar su tamaño completo, destruyen los muros que los aprisionaban y salen inmediatamente a la batalla al escuchar los lamentos de sus congéneres de hielo. Cuando salen del castillo ellos no saben casi nada de la situación actual, pero inmediatamente Eru, el dragón más viejo, se les acerca y empieza a ordenarles que hacer. Los dragones eléctricos por fin han entrado al combate, dirigidos por Eru, y aunque al principio se les dificulta volar, ellos pronto lo dominan y logran elevarse por los cielos y empiezan a atacar a los splinters.

Aun con alluda de los dragones eléctricos no es nada fácil para los ponis y los dragones, someter a los splinters y matarlas, ya que aún quedan cientos de lobos que resguardan a los splinters e interfieren con los intentos de derribar y matar a los splinters ellos aún siguen atacando a los ponis, por lo que ello se sienten muy acorralados.

Los ponis y los dragones son superados ampliamente en número, les es difícil seguir luchando contra cientos de bestias a la vez.

Girion, por fin después de una larga batalla contra Discord, él ha resultado vencedor, ahora él ha regresado al imperio de cristal ya con su forma normal y con Discord inconsciente en su lomo.

Girion se detiene un momento, mirando la magnitud de la batalla, él no se esperaba que su hermana allá creado tantos lobos oscuros, el observa a lo lejos el desastre que han provocados los lobos, el ve a todos los muertos, no solo han caído muchos ponis, sino también varios de sus dragones han muerto en el combate y muchos de ellos aún están siendo devorados por los lobos.

El mira más detenidamente y siente tristeza, sus dragones eran lo más cercano que el tubo a una familia, y ahora muchos de ellos estaban muertos y no había forma de regresarlos a la vida.

- Fili, Guili, todos, mis queridos dragones, lo siento en verdad- Dice Girion en voz baja.

El mira que aún quedan muchos de los lobos peleando y quedan pocos ponis y dragones luchando contra ellos, Girion empieza a pensar en cómo podrían terminar con esto y empieza a recordar algo.

-Celestia- dice en voz baja, y sale volando hasta el castillo del imperio de cristal.

Luna y Celestia después de enterarse del deceso de Twilight , han dejado el combate y han ido a donde se encuentran las demás portadoras guardando un momento de silencio por su estudiante fallecida.

Girion encuentra la ubicación de Luna y Celestia gracias a que el sentía sus poderes y entra por uno de los agujeros en las paredes del castillo, y deja a Discord en un rincón para dirigirse hacia las demás yeguas que yacían hay paradas inmóviles como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. El aún no sabe con exactitud qué es lo que a pasados hasta que se acerca un poco más y ve el cuerpo de Twilight en el suelo.

Él se acerca para mirar un poco más de cerca el cadáver de la poni, él no podía creer que estuviera muerta, no creía lo que sus propios ojos veían. De repente algo lo estruja, el baja la vista un poco y ve que era Luna que lo estaba abrasando fuertemente y estaba llorando en su hombro.

-¡Creí que te avía pasado algo!- dice Luna entre lágrimas.

-Tranquila, tranquila, estoy bien Luna, todo saldrá bien- dice Girion intentando consolarla y calmarla mientras acaricia su crin con uno de sus cascos.

Celestia y las demás yeguas se les quedan viendo con impresión y extrañeza. Celestia no comprendía nada, de que tanto se habrá perdido como para que de repente Luna y él, sean tan afectivos, pensaba ella. Luna deja de abrasarlo cuando se da cuenta que las demás los están mirando.

-Em….. Celestia…. necesito de tu ayuda- dice Girion.

-¡Que, ahora me necesitas! ¡ya comprendo por qué te urgía ir a canterlot y dejarnos expuestos a esas cosas!- dice Celestia algo furiosa ya que se sentía algo traicionada.

-Hermana, por favor escúchalo, no es momento de celos- dice Luna.

-¡Celos! no sé de qué me estas ablando- dice Celestia.

-Si…. como digas…..- dice Luna.

-Celestia, por favor, escúchame, se cómo terminar con esto- dice Girion.

-Bien ¿que necesitas?- dice Celestia.

-Necesito que levantes el sol- dice Girion.

-¿Qué? desde que esto empezó y ella me capturo, perdí el control sobre el sol- dice Celestia.

-Yo lo se… pero eso es porque ella controlaba a Discord y a Luna, ahora ella ya ha perdido su control sobre ellos y el sol, cuando vencí a Discord y purifique a Luna, sé que si lo intentas, podrás hacerlo… ahora que no hay nada que pueda interferir con tu control sobre el astro- dice Girion.

-No…. no lo sé…. he perdido muchas energías, pero lo intentare- dice Celestia.

Celestia hace brillar su cuerno para intentar levantar el sol, pero no puede, Luna se le acerca y hace brillar su cuerno par ayudar a su hermana y juntas hacer que el sol se eleve poco a poco y tome el lugar de la Luna en el cielo. La luz del día empieza a cubrir todo poco a poco.

Un chillido se empieza a escuchar por todo el imperio de cristal, el chillido cada vez empieza a horas más y más fuerte, es tan agudo que nadie es capaz de soportarlo y se tapan los oídos.

-¡¿Que, que es eso?!- dice Rarity tapándose fuertemente los oídos con sus cascos.

-¡Miren por la ventana!- dice Applejack.

Abajo en toda la ciudad, todos los lobos empezaban a chillar de dolor como si el sol les estuviera quemando, las criaturas empiezan a retorcerse el suelo y a despedir humo de su cuerpo como si se estuvieran quemando. Celestia al ver esto, recuerda que cuando estuvo frente a frente con esas cosas en canterlot esas cosas siempre chillaban cuando ella despedía de su cuerpo una luminosa luz blanca.

Las criaturas después de un rato de estar expuestas en el sol se prenden en llamas y mueren, ninguno de los lobos se logró salvar de los letales rallos del sol gracias a que el campo de batalla era el imperio de cristal, los rallos del sol se reflejaban por toda la ciudad y esto hacia que ningún rincón en la ciudad fuera seguro para los lobos. Las llamas que despedían los lobos eran tan intensas que ahuyentaron a todos los splinters ya que estas criaturas le temen al fuego, y dado a que eran demasiados lobos era bastante el fuego por lo que todas las criaturas cubiertas de espinas se alejaron rápidamente del imperio de cristal y se ocultaron en las cuevas que avía lejos de ahí.

El fuego de repente cesa y se apaga por si solo dejando en su lugar cientos de estatuillas de los lobos, estos se avían carbonizados, y con ayuda del viento las estatuas se desbarataron con gran facilidad y se esparcieron las cenizas de los lobos por todo el imperio de cristal. Los lobos, por fin avían sido vencidos, estos se avían extinguido y la batalla avía acabado, gracias el sol. Todos estaban felices porque por fin avían terminado con esto, pero esa alegría termina al darse cuenta del gran número de bajas en la batalla. El número de muertos era exorbitante, muchos murieron en la pelea y fueron pocos los que sobrevivieron.

Las portadoras y las princesas miran a Twilight, ella aún seguía muerta, y luego irán a Cadanse, ella aún era un zombi intentando liberarse de entre los escombros.

Las portadoras dejan de celebrar y se vuelven a sentir tires.

Girion se acerca a ellas y dice- no se preocupen, aún pueden salvar a Twilight-

-¡Enserio, puedes salvarla!- dice Shining.

-No, yo no puedo…. pero ellas si… las demás portadoras- dice Girion.

-No comprendo- dice Applejack.

-Si las 5 portadoras unen el poder de sus elementos, y lo disparan contra el elemento de Twilight, podrán generar la energía suficiente como para revivirla- dice Girion.

Todas se quedan calladas y se desaniman al escuchar que tiene que ser el poder de todas.

-Que ¿que les pasa?- dice Girion.

-Twilight, ella no fue la única, que pues, murió querido- dice Rarity con pesar.

-Fluttershy, ella intento salvarme….y fue poseída por una de esas cosas cubiertas de espinas, dice Rainbow mientras aprieta el elemento de Fluttershy.

Todas las yeguas se quedan calladas al creer que ya no avía esperanza de devolver a Twilight o Fluttershy. Girion se queda viendo el elemento de Fluttershy y nota que este aún sigue conservando su forma de diamante.

-¿Están seguros que perdieron a Fluttershy?- dice Girion. Girion empieza a gemir de dolor repentinamente.

-¡¿Que, qué te pasa?!- dice Luna preocupada.

-No…. no es nada….- dice Girion.

-No te creo, estas temblando y sudando demasiado- dice Luna.

-No, no es nada, enserio Luna- dice Girion con una falsa sonrisa. Pero Luna no le cree.

-Si…. oigan, últimamente todo a estado demasiado callado por aquí no- dice Applejack.

-Tienes razón ¿dónde esta Pinkie?- dice Rainbow Dash.

Todas salen en búsqueda de Pinkie, de repente escuchan unas risas, y ellas identifican la singular risa de Pinkie.

-Anímate, no es tan malo, por lo menos aun sigues siendo tú- dice Pinkie.

Todas entran a la cocina y se sorprenden al ver a la criatura cubierta de espinas que estaba hay dentro junto a Pinkie. Ellas se ponen a la defensiva y empiezan a atacar a criatura cubierta de espinas. Pinkie se interpone frete a ellas pero la ignoran, Celestia, Shining y Rarity empiezan a dispararle rallos a la criatura, Applejack y Rainbow empiezan a arrojarle cosas. La criatura intenta esquivar los ataques que le lanzaban y se sube al techo y le empiezan a salir de su cuerpo una patas de araña para poder moverse con más rapidez en el techo.

-¡ALTO!- grita Pinkie. Todos detienen su ataque.

-Será mejor que le hagan caso- dice Girion .

-Por favor, Fluttershy, baja, te prometo que ya no te aran daño- dice Pinkie.

-¿Fluttershy?- las demás no acababan de asimilarlo, y creyeron que por un momento no avían escuchado bien lo que dijo Pinkie.

Fluttershy baja lentamente del techo, y se pone en posición fetal en el suelo, moviéndose lentamente en el suelo con sus patas de araña, ella mira a su alrededor y nota las patas de araña, no se avía dado cuenta de cuando estas avían salido, y en cuando se da cuenta de esta ella hace que estas se vuelvan a meter en su cuerpo. Fluttershy empieza a llorar y dice, soy un monstruo verdad. Las demás se sorprendieron bastante al escucharla hablar con la voz de Fluttershy. Todas se quedaron boca abiertas de la conmoción, no podían creerlo.

El alicornio se acerca a Fluttershy y dice- ¡no puedo creerlo! las posibilidades eran nulas, pero, en verdad, lo lograste, nunca creí que tú lo lograras, en verdad eres más de lo que aparentas.

-Yo…. yo…. ¡YO NO QUIERO SER ASÍ!- dice Fluttershy gritando y disparando sin querer las espinas de su cuerpo. El alicornio inmediatamente crea un escudo de diamante frete a todas para protegerlas de la ráfaga de espinas de Fluttershy.

-Lo… lo siento… yo no quise hacer eso- dice Fluttershy y se da la vuelta.

-Será mejor que me vaya, soy peligrosa para cualquiera que se acerque a mí- dice Fluttershy llorando.

-¡Espera, Fluttershy!- dice Rainbow.

-No te vayas- dice Pinkie.

-No espera, no puedo dejar que te vayas- dice Girion.

-Déjeme en paz…. por…. por favor no quiero lastimar a nadie más- dice Fluttershy.

-Tranquilízate, tu solo tranquilízate, intenta cálmate- dice Girion.

Fluttershy, empieza a respirar más calmadamente y deja de llorar.

-¿En verdad deseas retomar tu forma original?-dice Girion.

-Sí, yo….- dice Fluttershy precipitadamente.

-Tranquila- dice Girion interrumpiéndolo. Fluttershy guarda silencio.

-Tranquila, solo piensa en tu antigua forma, y mantente calmada- dice Girion .

Fluttershy cierra los ojos y empieza a pensar en su forma original, sin que ella se percate, se empieza a encoger poco a poco, las espinas que cubrían todo su cuerpo se empiezan a desvanecerse y a ocultarse en su cuerpo, su pelaje original le empieza a volver a salir así como su crin, finalmente ella retoma su cuerpo original pero con la variante de que su marca era diferente, seguían siendo 3 mariposas, pero estas parecían estar compuestas por espinas.

Todas empiezan a sorprenderse y alegrarse al ver que Fluttershy avía vuelo.

Fluttershy, abre los ojos, dice Girion y Fluttershy empieza a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Al abrirlos ella se pone muy feliz al ver que avía retomado su antigua forma.

-Que…. ¡¿ que hiciste?!- dice Luna abrasando y besando a Girion.

-Yo no hice nada, ella lo hizo todo- dice Girion.

-¿Qué?, yo no hice nada- dice Fluttershy.

-Aun no se mucho de lo que eres capaz de hacer, pero sé que tu si lo deseas puedes retomar tu forma con solo desearlo, solo tenías que concentrarte y aclamarte- dice Girion.

Todas las portadoras toman sus elementos y se colocan alrededor te Twilight, y ellas activan sus elementos frene a ella, se empieza a emitir un rallos de arcoíris que empieza a rodear Twilight en un anillo de energía que empieza a girar alrededor de ella a toda velocidad, una luz empieza a iluminar todo, todo se pone en blanco y no se distingue nada, cuando todo se aclara ven que Twilight aún están en el suelo. Todas se desaniman y se entristecen al principio, peor luego notan que está respirando y que su herida se avía cerrada, Twilight estaba se acerca a su hermana y no podía contener las lágrimas. Twilight empieza a despertar.

-Que… ¿que paso?...- dice Twilight.

-¡Estas aquí, eso es lo que importa!- dice Shining.

-Shining… ¿estas llorando?- dice Twilight.

-No… es…. es solo una basura- dice Shining.

-¡Mentira, si está llorando!- dice Pinkie y se avienta contra ellos y abrasa fuertemente a Twilight.

-Que…. ¿ya termino? ¿ya ganamos- dice Twilight.

-Me temo que no- dice Girion con severidad y voltea a ver hasta donde esta Cadance atrapada, ella aún era un zombi intentando liberarse de los escombros. De Repentinamente todos empiezan a sentir como los corroe un dolor intenso, todos me nos Fluttershy.

-¡¿Que está pasando?!_ dice Fluttershy.

-Aaa, es mi hermana ¡ella está aquí! ¡En la ciudad!- dice Girion .

Fluttershy se asoma por la ventana y ve que todos los ponis están sufriendo lo mismo, todos los ponis y dragones que se encontraban en el imperio de cristal se estaban retorciendo de dolor tirados en el suelo.

Fluttershy enfoca su mirada a un poni negro en el suelo que yacía caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, era la alicornio negro de crin roja.

Ella estaba merodeando por la ciudad viendo cómo se retorcían toso los ponis y dragones en la plaza. La alicornio se acerca a uno de los ponis que se encontraba en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, ella lo levanta con su magia y dice-¡les demostrare que no necesito un ejército para terminar con ustedes ahora mismo!-


	24. Chapter 24

Las garras de las tinieblas.

Capítulo 24, Darkness.

Todos los ponis y dragones se empiezan a retorcer del dolor gracias al hechizo de tortura que la alicornio negro ha esparcido por todo el imperio de cristal, el dolor que ello sienten es tan intenso que no pueden hacer nada más que quedarse en el suelo gimoteando de dolor. Todos están siendo sometidos e inmovilizados por el intenso dolor que sienten, todos menos Fluttershy, ella no sabe por qué el hechizo no le afecta, pero la verdad es que ella a pesar de tener la forma de un poni común y corriente ella sigue siendo un Splinter, una criatura resistente a la magia, por lo cual el hechizo no puede afectarle ni en lo más mínimo.

Fluttershy no savia que hacer, ella solo veía con impotencia a sus amigas y a los demás gimiendo de dolor retorciéndose en el suelo, ella no sabe cómo ayudarlas o que hacer para protegerlas.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué hago?!- dice Fluttershy desesperadamente y tapándose los oídos con fuerza ya que no soporta los gritos de sus amigas y los demás.

Mientras tanto abajo en la plaza central del imperio de cristal se encontraba la alicornio negro de crin roja, ella se estaba acercando a uno de los ponis que yacía en el suelo gimiendo de dolor y lo levanta con su magia.

Mataron a todos mis lobos, ahuyentaron a los Splinters, pero esto no terminara hasta que yo muera, dice la alicornio y muerde ferozmente al poni que avía levantado y luego lo deja caer. El poni se empieza a convertir casi al instante en un zombi retorciéndose violentamente, escupiendo sangre, y de sus cascos le brotan garras y colmillos largos en la boca. Una vez acabada la trasformación el poni se levanta y corre rápidamente hasta el primer poni que ve y lo muerde con fuerza arrancándole un gran pegaso de carne, ese poni también se convierte y en cuanto se convierte se libera del hechizo de la alicornio y corre para atacar a otro poni, los zombis se estaban esparciendo por todo el imperio de cristal y esta vez no hay nada que los detenga ya que todos los no infectados no pueden hacer nada para defenderse o siquiera intentar huir gracias al intenso dolor que les corroe el cuerpo.

Fluttershy se encontraba con las demás portadoras y princesas sin saber qué hacer, hasta que escucha los gemidos de los infectados subiendo las escaleras, Fluttershy se asoma por el pasillo y ve que en efecto eran ellos, ella toma una rápida decisión y con ayuda de sus espinas crea un muro en donde antes solía estar la puerta para impedir que los zombis lleguen a donde están sus amigas, el muro es muy grueso y servirá para impedir que los zombis entren a donde están ellas por un tiempo, pero no durara mucho ya que los zombis están rascando con sus garras las espinas y cavando un agujero.

Fluttershy hace lo mismo con las ventanas y los agujeros en la pared bloqueándolas con sus espinas, pero ella reacciona y se da cuenta que esto no detendrá a las vestías por siempre así que mira por la ventana y ubica a la alicornio negro, ella aún seguía caminando por la plaza.

Tengo que detenerla, no hay otra opción, dice Fluttershy en voz baja.

-¡No! ¡Espera!- dice Girino con dificultad y dolor.

Fluttershy sale por la ultima ventana que ella no avía bloqueado y la bloquea por fuera, luego de eso sale volando hasta donde está la alicornio negro.

-¡POR FAVOR DETENTE! ¡Para eso y vete!…. por favor- dice Fluttershy.

-Pero…. ¿cómo te liberaste de mi hechizo de dolor?- dice la alicornio.

-¡DEJA DE TORTURARLOS! ¡PARA CON ESTA PLAGA! por favor….. No…. no me obligues a tener que matarte…..- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Matarme? ¿Tu? jajaja, pero si solo eres una débil Pegaso, puedo saber ¿cómo piensas matarme?- dice la alicornio con un tono burlón.

Fluttershy se queda callada y mira al suelo al no saber que más decir, ella nota que en uno de sus cascos ella tiene algunas espinas muy pequeñas que les estaban brotando, Fluttershy levanta su casco y lo agita ligeramente como intentando hacer que las espinas se vuelvan a meter en su cuerpo, pero resulto ser lo contrario, sin querer esto provoca que las espinas que tenía en su casco salieran disparadas y algunas de estas se clavaran contra el cuerpo y la cara de la alicornio. Las espinas eran demasiado pequeñas y no fueron disparadas con mucha fuerza por lo que el daño que esta le hizo a la alicornio no fue letal pero fue suficiente como para mostrarle lo que ella era ahora.

-¡Como te atreves hacerle daño a mi cuerpo!- dice la alicornio furiosa.

-Lo…. lo ciento…. Fue….. fue sin querer…- dice Fluttershy intentando disculparse.

La alicornio examina sus pequeñas heridas con mayor detenimiento y nota que estas son espinas.

-Valla, valla, ya entendí por qué no te afecta mi hechizo, la verdad me da igual que seas un definitivo, ya que si bien la magia no les afecta…. ¡El fuego si!- dice la alicornio y dispara una llamarada desde su cuerno contra Fluttershy, la llamarada se vuelve más y más fuerte y caliente, Fluttershy está gritando de dolor, el calor es muy fuerte, ella no podrá soportarlo por mucho tiempo si sigue así. Pero Fluttershy sin que se dé cuenta, ella se está volviendo a cubrir totalmente de espinas y a duplicar su tamaño original hasta llegar a ser del tamaño de la alicornio. Fluttershy se levanta del suelo y crea un escudo de espinas y luego arremete contra la alicornio y la empuja hasta la pared de una de las casas.

La llamarada que ella estaba creando era poderosa pero no lo suficiente como para desintegrar a Fluttershy gracias a que la alicornio estaba usando la mitad de su poder para mantener el hechizo de tortura en los ponis y dragones del imperio de cristal.

La alicornio se levanta adolorida, y dice con gran rabia- ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO PEGASO IDIOTA!-

Mientras tanto en la cima del castillo en donde se encuentran las amigas de Fluttershy y las princesas, afuera por donde está la puerta los zombis están por terminar de escarbar y pronto tendrán acceso a las portadoras para poder devorarlas sin que ellas puedan hacer algo para impedirlo.

La alicornio y Fluttershy luchan, Fluttershy esquiva los ataques de la alicornio y dispara sus espinas contra ella. Fluttershy usa al máximo su velocidad para atacarla y defenderse. Fluttershy levanta con sus cascos a la alicornio y la arroja contra el piso con gran fuerza, la alicornio dispara bolas de fuego contra Fluttershy y ella intenta esquivarlas, pero una de las bolas de fuego le da y la derriban.

Fluttershy cae pero al instante se levanta y golpea fuertemente a la alicornio, ella la vuelve a levantar y a estrellar contra una pared. La alicornio estaba sangrando y vomitando sangre.

La alcornio se empezó a reír como si ya hubiera perdido totalmente el juicio.

-De…. ¿de que te ríes si ya ves que yo sola te puedo vencer? ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?! dice Fluttershy.

-¡No nunca me ganaras! ¡Solo te estoy entreteniendo idiota! ¡Sé que tienes a tus amigas en el castillo y mis zombis pronto llegaran con ellas y las devoraran lenta y dolorosamente!-dice la alicornio.

Fluttershy inmediatamente sale volando hasta el castillo pero la alicornio le dispara una bola de fuego y la derriba, Fluttershy regenera las partes de su cuerpo que avían sido dañadas y voltea a ver a la alicornio.

-¡Yo no he terminado con tigo! yo no te dejare ir a ninguna parte hasta que me mates- dice la alicornio y escupe algo de sangre y vuelve a disparar contra Fluttershy una llamarada pero esta es aún más poderosa que la primera, Fluttershy queda totalmente inmovilizada y se tira al suelo por el intenso dolor que siente.

-¡No! ¡No puedo rendirme! ¡Si no me apresuro…. ellas morirán! ¡Tengo que acabar con esto ya!- piensa Fluttershy y abre los ojos mirando a la alicornio con gran ira atreves de las llamas.

-¡YA LLEGO TU HORA!- dice Fluttershy furiosa y golpea fuertemente el piso con su casco provocando que cientos de espinas broten en el suelo y justamente en donde estaba parada la alicornio broten largas espinas empalando a la alicornio.

El cuerno de la alicornio deja de brillar y no solo deja de disparar la llamarada sino que también el hechizo de tortura se detiene permitiéndole a los ponis y dragones restantes defenderse de los zombis. Girion en cuento se libera del hechizo él se levanta y dispara un poderoso rayo de hielo contra los zombis que estaban a punto de entrar a donde se encontraban ellas.

La alicornio negro de crin roja vomita sangre y se retuerce por un rato hasta después de un rato, dejar de moverse.

-¡Hay no…. La…. la mate…. ¿pero que es lo que he hecho?!- dice Fluttershy. Girion después de congelar a los zombis se dirige junto a las demás a donde se encuentra Fluttershy.

-¡Fluttershy…. ¿qué has hecho?!- dice Girion seriamente.

-Yo…. yo no tuve opción…. no quería hacerlo…..- dice Fluttershy llorando encogiéndose en hombros, luego mira a su alrededor y nota que la plaga zombi aun esta activa, los zombis siguen atacando a los demás ponis.

-No entiendo….. creí que todo terminaría si ella moría….- dice Fluttershy mientras retoma su forma original.

Una turba de zombis se dirija a las portadora con la intención de atacarlas pero Girion inmediatamente se interpone y congela a los infectados.

-Tenemos que irnos…..ya no hay nada que pueda hacer…. solo podemos matar a los infectados- dice Girion.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- dice Twilight.

-Mi hermana….. era el único ser que podía ponerle fin a la infección…. con ella muerta no hay forma de detener esto, los infectados nunca regresaran…..serán por el resto de sus vidas unas criaturas sin cerebro que solo piensan en comer carne- dice Girion.

-¿Y entonces que haremos?- dice Celestia.

-No lose…. podemos acabar con los infectados que están en el imperio de cristal…. pero más allá de estas tierras se encuentran millones de zombis, y ahora que no tienen control…. ellos saldrás de sus escondites y rondaran por toda Equestria buscando a los sobrevivientes….. ¡pronto no solo nos enfrentaremos a unas docenas de zombis! ¡Pronto serán millones, un ejército interminable de caníbales! ¡Y no solo serán ponis, sino también dragones comunes, manticoras, minotauros, osos, aves, todo ser viviente que allá sido infectado!- dice Girion.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Qué haremos?- dice Luna.

-Quizás podamos terminar con los infectados que este preciso instante se encuentren en el imperio de cristal y reactivar el escudo, solo quedaríamos nosotros y algunos más que hayan sobrevivido, pero ya no podremos recuperar a los demás, todo termino….. Nuestro mundo nunca volverá a ser lo que era antes….. Tenemos que matar a todos los infectados que están aquí y reactivar el escudo antes de que empiece a llegar la horda de infectados- dice Girion y se tumba al suelo. Todos se quedan callados mientras Fluttershy usa sus poderes para repeler a los infectados que se les acercan.

-Eso quiere decir que tenemos que matar a tu esposa Shining, dice Girion.

-¡No, a ella no!- dice Shining.

-Y entonces ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? esconderla en un sótano, esperar a que nazca tu hijo ¡el nacerá infectado, intentara sacarte un ojo cuando nazca!- dice Girion.

-¡No! ¡Yo no la matare!- dice Shining.

-Si no lo haces, lo tendré que hacer yo- dice Girion con severidad.

-¡NO TE DEJARE!- dice Shining.

-Está bien, as lo que quieras, hagan lo que les parezca mejor, ya perdimos ¡ella aun muerta! ¡Nos ha ganado! ¡No hay forma de revertir esto! ¡Lo único que podemos hacer es sobrevivir!- dice Girion. De repente un rayo golpea a Shining y lo hiere de gravedad.

-Acecino- se empieza a escuchar, pero ellos no ubican de dónde provino, luego voltean al cadáver de la alicornio y ven que este se empieza a mover violentamente y se zafa del montículo de espinas en el que estaba empalada. La alicornio se mueve como si fuera un animal arrastrándose en el suelo, luego se empieza a retorcer y las heridas que tenía se le sierran. Ella se empieza a reír y dice funciono después de todo.

-Como…. ¡¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a eso?! ¡Ni siquiera yo, sobreviviría algo como eso!- dice Girion atónito y asustado.

-oh, Hermano, tienes mucho que aprender- dice la alicornio burlonamente y expulsa una onda de energía que empuja a todos.

-¿Qué… que es lo que hiciste?- dice Girion.

-Un pequeño experimento, supongo que te será familiar el término asimilador- dice ella.

-¡El asimilador! ¡Es una delas plagas más terribles! ¡Nadie puede controlarla!- dice Girion.

-En eso te equivocas hermano, encontré la forma de refinar la plaga y fusionarla con mi cuerpo- dice la alicornio.

-¿Qué… no comprendo?- dice Girion.

-No me parece justo que solo los Splinters tengan la habilidad de regenerar cualquier parte de sus cuerpos, encontré la forma de dominar y refinar el asimilador, las plaga más destructiva, y fundirla con mi cuerpo, de esta forma ahora tengo nuevas habilidades como la regeneración a voluntad de mi cuerpo, por fin soy indestructible, no hay nada que me pueda vencer, el asimilador solo tiene dos debilidades y ahora solo tiene una gracias a mí , no resiste el fuego, pero para mí fortuna yo soy la alicornio que controla y domina el fuego, y ahora soy perfecta e indestructible, Supongo que tú conoces la otra debilidad que tiene, pero no creo que te atrevas a hacerme eso, no si quieres acabar con la plaga- dice ella.

-¡¿Que otra habilidad tienes?!- dice Girion.

-Ahora puedo crear criaturas más poderosas e indestructibles gracias a que el asimilador esta en mi sistemas además de que mis demás habilidades se han perfeccionado- dice ella.

-Espera…. el asimilador ¿no terminara absorbiéndote y matándote?- dice Girion.

-No, lo he refinado, me tomo muchos meces, pero finalmente lo logre, ya no existe ese riesgo de que el asimilador me devore, tomo mucho tiempo pero finalmente valió la pena la espera- dice ella.

-Es todo lo que quería saber- dice Girion con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- dice ella.

-¡Twilight es el momento disparen sus elementos!- dice Girion y dispara un rayo contra su hermana para distraerla.

-¡Que esperan yo la entretendré para que no escape! ¡Twilight si usan sus elementos contra ella podrán crear una vacuna que les extraiga a todos el mal zombi! ¡Todos se curaran!- dice Girion mientras sigue atacando a su hermana.

Twilight y las demás se preparan para activar sus elementos y disparan su rallo de arcoíris contra ella.

-Inténtenlo si quieren, pero mi poder ahora sobrepasa el de los elementos de la armonía- dice ella mientras dispara una poderosa onda para derribar a su hermano y casi inmediatamente dispara un poderoso rallo contra las portadoras, ambas energías chocan y se quedan en un mismo punto las energías son muy fuertes y ninguna avanza, ella tiene el mismo nivel de poder que los elementos.

-¡Ella se ha vuelto muy poderosa, más de lo que imagine, no creo que puedan ganarle!- dice Girion.

-¡¿Entonces que aremos?!- dice Luna.

Celestia sale volando hacia la alicornio y le dispara un potente rayo por la espalda, la alicornio no se inmuta con este a pesar que Celestia lo dispara con todas sus fuerzas, ella la voltea a ver.

-Celestia no interfieras- dice ella y con solo la mirada hace que Celestia se retuerza de dolor y caiga en picada fuertemente al suelo. La alicornio sigue manteniendo el ataque contra las portadoras, los elementos se empiezan a calentar por la expulsión de energía, empiezan a quemar los cuellos de las portadoras, mientras que la alicornio no parece que le cause mucho efecto.

-¡No lograran vencerla!- dice Girion.

-¡No…. no digas eso!- dice Luna.

-¡No lo lograran!- dice Girion y cierra fuertemente los ojos.

El alicornio se pone a pensar en qué hacer y luego se le ocurre algo que podría funcionar pero tendría que hacerse muy rápido.

-Luna…. te amo….. y lo siento mucho- dice Girion y dan un paso al frente.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Que vas a hacer?!- dice Luna.

-Enmendare lo que le hice a mi hermana, no la volveré a encerrar- dice Girion.

-Espera no….¿ qué piensas hacer?- dice Luna. Girion se le acerca y le da un profundo beso en la boca.

-En verdad lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tener una vida siempre a tu lado, tener una familia con tigo, lo siento en verdad cariño…. Cuida a mi hermana, por favor…. que no vuelva a esos pasos oscuros- dice Girion con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, y se aleja de Luna volando hacia su hermana.

-¡Ahora tu vienes a interferir hermanito!- dice la alicornio mirando a su hermano a los ojos- oh, bueno, al cabo y ya me avía aburrido de sostener mi rallo al nivel de el de ellas- dice ella y hace aún más fuerte su rallo para lanzar volando a las portadoras. Las venció en menos de un segundo.

-Bien, ya te puedo atender hermanito- dice ella con una vos burlona.

-¡Twilight! ¡Todas! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- dice Girion.

-Si… si…- dice Twilight.

-Bien, preparen sus elementos par aun ultimo disparo ¡pero no lo hagan hasta que yo les diga! y por favor… ¡no demoren! ¡en cuanto les dé la orden disparen!- dice Girion.

-oh, así que piensas inmovilizarme para que nos petrifiquen- dice ella.

-No exactamente- dice Girion seriamente.

-Bien como sea, no funcionara- dice ella.

-Ya lo veremos- dice Girion con severidad y vuela hacia su hermana a toda velocidad y arremete contra ella empujándola, pero ella lo toma por el cuello y lo lanza contra las rocas.

-¡Entonces será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo! bueno por lo menos así la pelea será más equilibrada para ti- dice ella.

La pelea entre los dos hermanos comienza, Girion hace todo lo posible por tratar de someter a su hermana por unos segundos, después de unos momentos él logra tumbarla e inmovilizarla.

-Bien, hermano…. físicamente eres más fuerte que yo…. pero no creas que dejare que las portadoras se me acerquen- dice ella y hace que la tierra tiemble y crea un poderoso escudo sobre de ellos para que las portadoras no puedan acercárseles.

-Hermanita, lo siento pero ese no es mi plan- dice el alicornio y hace brillar su cuerno con magia oscura y empieza a hablar en otra lengua que solo él y su Hermana entienden.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No te atrevas!- dice ella al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo e intenta quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero es demasiado tarde, él activa el hechizo de extracción antes de que ella pueda quitárselo de encima. De la boca de la alicornio empieza a brotar un torbellino de oscuridad y entra por la boca de Girion, él le estaba extrayendo toda su oscuridad. Le toma más tiempo en extraerle toda su energía oscura, más tiempo de él que le llevo en extraerle la oscuridad a Luna, los dragones, a las portadoras o a Discord, pero después de un rato termina, su hermana por su parte se estaba encogiendo un poco y su piel se aclaró bastante al igual que su crin de ser rojo oscuro paso a ser un rojo más claro y vivo, y su cuerpo tomo un tono amarillo con un leve tono naranja.

Cuando la extracción termino Girion se alejó inmediatamente de su hermana que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. A él le empieza a doler fuertemente la cabeza, se arrodilla en el suelo.

- NO, No…. tengo que resistir un poco más…. solo un poco más…. tengo que hacer un último esfuerzo…. dice el alicornio y hace billar su cuerno y los ojos brillan con energía roja.

En todo el mundo, todos los infectados se empiezan a retorcer y se tumban al suelo, de ellos empieza a brotar humo negro, era el virus que estaba saliendo de sus cuerpos, todo el humo sale despedido de los infectados de todas partes y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Girion y lo envuelven, una tormenta de humo negro que proviene de todas partes cubre el imperio de cristal y envuelven a Girion en un tornado que entra por su boca, en cuestión de minutos todos los infectados del mundo avían sido curados del virus los ponis animales y criaturas ya no estaban siendo controlados por el virus.

Girion empieza a caminar lentamente, sus ojos despedía un brillo espectral.

-¡Lo lograste la derrotaste!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡TWILIGHT! ¡AHORA! ¡DISPAREN SUS ELEMENTOS CONTRA MI AHORA QUE PUEDO CONTROLARLO!- dice Girion.

-¿Qué?- dice Twilight.

-No… ¡Girion no!- dice Luna intentando ir con el pero Celestia la toma impidiendo que ella avance hacia él.

-¡Celestia…. bórrale sus recuerdos a mi hermana…. ¡que no recuerde nada de quien fue! ¡que no recuerde lo que aprendió en su prisión!- dice Girion.

-Si… lo are- dice Celestia con seriedad.

Girion empieza a retorcerse de dolor, de su cuerpo surge una oscuridad, un aura maligna muy poderosa, oscuridad que lo estaba devorando, dominándolo totalmente.

-¡No, porque!- dice Luna llorando.

Girion empieza a aumentar ligeramente de tamaño así como su musculatura, la oscuridad ya lo estaba consumiendo, su crin se convierte en una llamarada de humo negro y denso, sus ojos se vuelven rojos, el poder que emanaba era tan fuerte que hace que la tierra tiemble y el sol sea cubierto por una oscuridad densa, empiezan a caer rallos por toda Equestria, todo esto provocado por su sola presencia, en su interior la oscuridad de la alicornio, Luna, Discord, de todos los infectados se estaba combinando en su cuerpo y estaba surgiendo un nuevo ser, un alicornio negro maligno, el más poderoso de la historia.

-¡HÁGANLO YA!- dice Girion con una vos demoniaca.

Las portadoras activan sus elementos nuevamente y disparan contra él, el no hace nada para impedir su encierro, en segundos la oscuridad se desvanece, los temblores cesan y en el lugar de Girion se encuentra una estatua de piedra, por un lado parecía un ser muy intimidante, pero a la vez se veía tristeza en sus ojos. El mal avía sido encerrado para siempre sellado en una estatua de piedra. Luna se acerca a la estatua y se pone a llorar.

-Lo siento hermana- dice Celestia.

-Déjame…. Ne…. necesito un momento a solas- dice Luna.

-No entiendo por qué el hizo eso, ella era la que merecía estar en su lugar- dice Shining.

-¡Cállate! déjala en paz y ve a buscar a tu esposa que ha de estar preocupada por ti- dice Luna y se acerca a la alicornio inconsciente aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Luna la observa con tristeza, observa como ella respira.

-Celestia…. si le vas a borrar la memoria, será mejor que lo agás ya- dice Luna con inexpresividad.

Celestia se acerca a la alicornio inconsciente y hace brillar su cuerno para borrarle a la yegua todo recuerdo de lo que fue en el pasado.

-¡Oigan si le borraron los recuerdos! ¿cómo sabré su nombre? ¿Alguien sabe cómo se llama? dice Pinkie.

Luna se queda mirando la alicornio inconsciente, ella aun recordaba su nombre, Luna se voltea y dice- su nombre es, Arwen Star-


End file.
